What's Inside of You
by KaliAnn
Summary: Third part of the Peridot Turtle trilogy. Great Guardian in training Marinette has faced countless troubles as Peridot Turtle ever since Master Fu left her with the Turtle Miraculous. After taking down a demon and defeating her dark side, she's ready to take down Hawkmoth. Hawkmoth and the proto-souls will fight to the bitter end to survive. Who will win in the ultimate showdown?
1. Tristan Agreste

**This is the final story in the Peridot Turtle universe. If you haven't read Peridot Turtle and The Seven Souls of Marinette, then this story will not make sense to you so I highly suggest you read them first. **

** I hope that every reader enjoys this story and is satisfied by the ending of this incredible trilogy. Remember to review!**

* * *

Hawkmoth, aka Tristan Agreste, walked through his townhouse checking on all the people he managed to save before the near collapse of the proto-soul world. It was hard to believe that out of a world of billions of proto-souls only two hundred and fifty people remained clinging to life in their cryopods.

When he came to the cryo pods containing his son Felix, he caressed the pod in sadness. "I promise my son, soon you will be able to be free of this tomb and be out in the open.

He returned to his room and dropped his transformation. Nooroo looked exhausted for keeping the transformation so long. "Master, are you feeling okay?"

"I just need a long rest Nooroo. Being active in this world takes a lot out of me. Go charge up while I sleep."

The little butterfly kwami nodded and headed to the kitchen to eat as much yogurt as possible. Once he was gone, Tristan Agreste fell asleep as he dreamed of his original home in the proto-world.

The proto-world had been a place where potential souls and ideas existed. Ideas such as futuristic Paris covered in shining metal and people traveling over the streets in hover cars.

The clothing people wore had been sophisticated, freshly pressed, and form fitting. The business in the city had been aimed towards a progressive future and not very concerned about preserving the past with only a few exceptions.

Schools had been larger and offered more opportunities to advance careers and improve a person so they reached their max potential before they graduated. In many ways, the proto-world had been similar to a classic yet modern anime world.

Proto-souls who hadn't been absorbed or had faded away existed in this ethereal world. Everyone in this world was angry about being rejected and felt that they should have been the most important part of the person's soul.

Indeed, most proto-souls had characteristic traits that were opposite of the fully formed soul of the person they had come from. Everyone worked hard to build a world that was vastly superior to the ones that had been chosen. Everyone looked forward to a day they could call themselves complete souls.

Everything had been going perfectly until about a hundred years ago. That's when the proto-world started falling apart as there was a proliferation of rejection. More proto-soul were being rejected and faded away before they could transverse into the proto-world.

Proto-souls that existed for years suddenly died as the weak link to their originator was terminated. Ideas for the future slowly dried up as the world shrunk. Their universe was slowly unraveling.

Desperate times called for desperate measures. When science failed them, the leaders of the world had turned to magic, hoping to find a solution to the destruction of their universe. For a short time, magic had kept the world going, but it was only a stopgap measure.

That's when Tristan and his twin brother Gabriel, decided to find a solution by combining science and magic. Tristan was the scientist and Gabriel was the one who understood magic.

* * *

The goal of the twins was to find a way to restore the proto-soul world to its former glory and stabilize the people so they were not dependent on the weak connection with the originators to power their existence.

As Tristan Agreste fell into a deeper sleep the memory of his brother's betrayal played out in his mind.

_Tristan Agreste welcomed the governmental officials into his townhouse as he ushered them to his upstairs lab. Gabriel was in the lab frowning at his twin dissatisfied by what he was wearing. _

_Honestly, Gabriel needed to get over his obsession with everyone's clothing. Tristan was a scientist, not a designer. At least his brother had prepared the room for the visitors.  
_

_The three officials sat down in their chairs and put on their protective eyewear as the brothers explained the project they had been working on for three years.  
_

"_As we all know the proto-world was created by the first fused souls and their ideas for the future. Over the millennium our world has grown when proto-souls, make their way here. _

_Those who are not reborn here are either absorbed into a similar representation of part of a fused soul or they are rejected completely because the originator has sworn against ever using what they represent." _

_Gabriel cleared his throat and looked pointedly at Tristan before tilting his head to the government officials. He wanted to move on from what everyone already knew.  
_

"_Apologizes gentlemen for explaining something we all know. I believe it's the scientist in me." Tristan gestured for his brother to roll in the first part of the presentation. _

"_The first task of saving our world was understanding how it was held together and creating a model that we could test our experiments safely. Behold, the universe sphere!" _

_A large gray power unit was wheeled into the review room. On top of the unit and directly in the center was a large base bowl with golden prongs attached. Resting on the prongs was a huge glass sphere. Around the sphere was a protective force field keeping what appeared to be a small universe safe from the world around it.  
_

_The President of France stood up and gawked at the sphere. "What in the world is that?" _

_"It is a self-contained model of our universe. Since I'm an expert in the art of magic, I used a spell to create a barrier around the sphere. Once Tristan gathered the background radiation that all stars emit and samples of our planet, we placed the items inside the barrier creating our mini version of our universe."  
_

_The brothers told the officials how they were able to perform tests on the mini-universe. Not only were they able to gather precious data, but the model also kept track of what was going on in their universe in real-time.  
_

_"After several experiments, we were able to create the next device, the universal portal," Tristan continued to explain. A large full size oval mirror was encased inside a machine with a work station attached.  
_

"_By analyzing our genetics we determined each person's soul connection has its own frequency. By locking onto the frequency and using certain spells, not only were we able to reach a central soul room, we could see through one window at a time to observe other worlds."  
_

_An official asked if they had been able to do this psychically and the brothers shook their heads. They had explained about using different machines to conduct experiments on how difficult it would be for a proto-soul to maintain themselves in a fully fused central soul room.  
_

_The results hadn't been very encouraging, but the experiments had discovered something else of great importance. The discovery of magical beings known as Kwamiis and their Miraculouses. _

"_These abstract little gods are constantly putting out magic and when joined with a human, this magic empowers the wielder. We planned to bring one of the little gods here to learn more, but no spell would allow a kwami to travel into a human's soul room," Gabriel informed the officials coldly. _

_Tristan took over and explained that he had created a collector probe that could enter a person's soul room and shift into the real world to collect magical energy and bring it back to the proto-soul world. _

_"We can then create our version of the Kwamiis and allow them to bond to these Disastrous, named for the fact they'll save us from disaster. If each person wears a Disastrous, then they can transform and be infused with the magical energy." _

_The president asked what would happen then. The brothers showed them the results of their experiments. Once the proto-souls had been stabilized to prevent their deaths, they could use the combined powers of their magical accessories to fix their dying world. _

_That wasn't even the best part. Not only would proto-souls be physically stabilized, but their souls would also finally form a permanent soul room and break the connection with their originator.  
_

_"Our world will never need to be dependent on originators to keep us alive again. Our universe will become self-sustaining. Tomorrow we'll be launching our probe for the first time. _

_My brother has agreed to be the test subject so we'll look through his originator's fused souls to find one that has interacted with a kwami and allowing us to gather the energy."_

* * *

Tristan had been excited and hopeful that their world would finally be saved. He wouldn't have to say good-bye to his family. He only wished he could be the test subjected, but extensive research had shown his originator had died at a month old, allowing him to develop into his own person.

That night Gabriel betrayed everyone. He had no desire to save his universe and instead entered the portal intent on fusing with his originator's soul. He had destroyed the portal and the surge of energy had accelerated the destruction of their world.

The man woke up from his restless sleep panting. "Damn it, Gabriel, why did you betray me?" he growled. Because of him, he had to build a makeshift portal and it was dumb luck he was able to connect to a world and drag the Butterfly Miraculous to his.

He blinked back tears as he remembered that his wife, Evelyn, had sacrificed herself as his Champion to save as many people as possible by sending him and the sleepers to this world, the one his traitorous brother had fused with, in hopes he could recreate their world one day.

"Nooroo, please come here," the trembling scientist called out. His kwami fluttered in and hovered in front of his master. "I have a question. How did Peridot Turtle and Chat Noir use the magic of the Miraculous to defeat the demon Chaos? More importantly, how did that power heal their splintered souls?"

Nooroo pondered the question for a few minutes before replying. "While each Miraculous has its magic, the use of specials spells can allow that power to combine to perform impressive magic."

He fluttered up to a picture taken during the city wide memorial service and tapped it. "Peridot Turtle and her other soul-selves synchronized with one another. They each had the same goal and desired outcome. By focusing on that they were able to unleash pure magical energy and direct it to do what they wanted it to do."

Tristan pointed out she didn't use a spell and neither did Chat Noir and his soul-selves. The butterfly kwami reminded him that Peridot Turtle was a rare polypossuman so she could perform some rituals without spells.

"Nooroo, if I do obtain the Ladybug and Black Cat Miraculouses and use them for my wish to restore my world, would it fix all the problems of keeping our world stable?"

Nooroo wings drooped a little. "One universe would have to be sacrificed to fully restore yours. Your world would have stability for a while, perhaps a millennium. Then your world would start to deteriorate again."

"What if I obtained multiple sets of those two Miraculouses? I could use the other sets to make sure my version of the world doesn't deteriorate."

Nooroo was already shaking his head. He explained that there was no way to word a wish without causing catastrophic consequences later on for his world.

"Surely, there must be a way to use the wish and ensure my world doesn't suffer again after I restore it."

The kwami frowned not liking the turn of this conversation, but he was bound by his Miraculous to help his wielder when he could. "It might be possible to perform a ritual to fuse all versions of the universe and the power of the other Miraculouses to edit this combined world to be what you're planning.

I must severely warn you against this path. To play God is something no mortal can ever hope to do right. You will lose your humanity and your dream of restoring your world will become insignificant."

"Not if someone special is under my control while carrying out my orders. If I'm to save my world's future, I'm going to have to get serious with my experimentations on both projects. Nooroo, Darkwings Rise!"

Once again, Hawkmoth stood up. The magic of the Miraculous restoring him to full health and keeping him anchored into this world. He gripped his cane tightly. "I will not fail my world again! Ladybeetle, Chat Noir, and Peridot Turtle enjoy this short respite because I'm going to come at you with full force soon enough!"

* * *

It was another enjoyable workday at the Turtle Relaxing Lagoon Massage/Spa. Customers were being attended to swiftly by the staff.

In one room, two clients were getting a massage and in another room, a young woman was getting a facial done. In another room, a man was getting a waxing treatment and in the room opposite of him, three people were getting pedicures and manicures.

The manager, Mr. Arc was in his office going over the schedules for each of the employees. Ms. King was requesting more work hours to earn a bit more money. Working in the stock room and cleaning up the rooms after treatments weren't making her as much money as she needed.

Ms. Rivers had given her two weeks' notices and he had already placed an ad to let people know a position was available. As soon as he got a few resumes he would schedule a time for an interview.

There was a knock on his door and he called out for the person to come in. Looking up from his desk he smiled. "Mr. Franc, how can I help you today?"

"I've been going over the numbers and I believe we are generating enough profit to raise everyone's pay by one franc. I brought the paperwork with you so you can discuss the matter with Ms. Dupain-Cheng."

The manager nodded and promised to call Ms. Dupain-Cheng once she was out of class. Mr. Franc thanked him for his time and went back to his office to go over the budget for next month.

About an hour later, Mr. Arc walked through the business checking on the employees and seeing how attentive they were to the clients. Everything was running smoothly and he was happy to see returning clients.

He went over to the receptionist Mrs. Gato and asked how she was doing today.

"I'm doing well thank you for asking. We'll be receiving our new eco-friendly business cards that will be arriving tomorrow after lunch."

"Is the next shipment of sustainable herb beauty products coming in as well?"

Ms. Gato nodded her head in confirmation. "I received a call from the solar panel installers. They'll be able to come over and give us an estimate on Saturday afternoon around three. Ms. Dupain-Cheng has already confirmed she can be there."

"I can make three on Saturday. It would also give us a chance to discuss the new recycling program Ms. Dupain-Cheng was looking into."

Mr. Arc had to admit that Ms. Dupain-Cheng was a very smart and well liked owner, despite the fact she was still in college and juggling having a normal life. He certainly wasn't as put together when he was fourteen.

* * *

Later that day when school was over Marinette and Adrien were strolling through the park enjoying the nice weather. Both of them had very busy schedules this week so they were taking advantage of the half hour they had free today.

"I can hardly believe that Jagged Stone asked you to design his next concert outfit. An opportunity like that should boost your future career as a designer," Adrien praised her.

Marinette blushed lightly. "It is an impressive honor. I've got the basic design down, but I want to incorporate Jagged's rock and roll vibe with my aesthetics. I want the outfit to scream rock and roll with subtlety."

Adrien nodded and asked if she knew how to make color subtle when Jagged wore mostly black. Marinette replied she did know how to do that it was just the matter of finding the right color. "I've been thinking of using a royal purple the same color of his dyed hair, but I don't want people to think its hair on his clothing. Do you think I should go a few shades lighter or darker?"

Adrien suggested going lighter to distinguish the pops of color from hair and advised her to not go to light otherwise it wouldn't be seen with the bright lights on the outfit.

"I'll do my best to make sure that you have enough time to finish the outfit. Hawkmoth hasn't created any akumas in a while, so you know we're in for a big one soon."

Marinette made a face. She knew what he said was true. She just wished it wasn't. "Wayzz has drilled constant diligence into my brain so often, I'm surprised I don't have holes in my scalp."

Adrien chuckled upon hearing this. Plagg was lazy and sarcastic, but he was an effective guide when he used those qualities to push a person into a corner and get them to realize their behavior or mindset was a form of self-harm.

Wayzz on the other hand, from what his girlfriend told him about her kwami, was someone who was always lecturing and inflexible most of the time.

The couple took a seat on a nearby bench and watched the people walking by. Mothers with their kids having fun on the playground. Older couples taking strolls and talking. Younger couples were sitting in the shade sharing drinks.

If only it was this peaceful all the time Marinette thought to herself. It's the little moments in life that are very precious. I have so much to be grateful for in my life and I wouldn't change it for anything.

Adrien put his arm around his girlfriend as she leaned into him. He felt his heart warm up. He was very lucky to find his soulmate. Marinette was a creative, smart, and determined person. She knew the value of hard work and wouldn't give up if she thought there was a small chance to make things right.

At that moment cellphones across the park pinged. There was an Akuma alert and everyone was advised to get to safety. So much for a peaceful day. "I'm off My Lady. Get home safely."

Marinette kissed his cheek and promised she would be careful. Her boyfriend took off for a place to transform and a few minutes later she saw Chat Noir leaping up to the rooftops where he joined his partner, Ladybeetle, as they rushed off to confront the Akuma.

* * *

Once in her room, Marinette watched the battle on the TV. The Akuma, who called herself Pink Slip, was a woman who just got fired from her job. She was running all Paris, wrapping up the bosses and bad employees in giant pink slips for being unfair to her.

Wayzz floated up next to Marinette as they observed Chat Noir using his claws to tear through the slips and freeing people. Ladybeetle was engaging Pink Slip as she searched for the akumatized object.

"Their teamwork has become nearly flawless. Both are confident in doing their jobs."

Marinette nodded absentmindedly. Her focus was on the Akuma. Like all Akumas, Pink Slip was created by negative emotions and was taking that anger out on everyone.

This time it seemed the anger was being amplified by Hawkmoth's anger, the butterfly outline kept flashing over the Akuma's eyes.

Something must be personally upsetting him otherwise it wouldn't be this hard for Adrien and Mireille to defeat this Akuma. I wish I knew what it was.

Twenty minutes later the fight was over and everything was back to normal. The bluenette let out a sigh of relief. "That was the toughest one yet. Hawkmoth must have been in a bad mood to amplify the Akuma with his anger."

"What brought you to that conclusion?" Wayzz asked curiously.

Marinette looked at her kwami with skepticism wondering if it was wise to voice her theory. "It seemed recognizable to me. We saw his glowing mask almost the whole time. My gut is telling me something is very wrong."

Wayzz pointed out the man had nearly died during the splintering incident last month and perhaps he was still recovering from that. "It was a very traumatic experience for everyone involved, especially for you."

Marinette shivered as she recalled meeting Indigo Dragon, aka Bridgette Cheng, a proto-soul version of herself. The girl had been so full of anger and hate. Her voice had been cold as she thundered out her situation.

Bridgette's personality traits were an unquestionable desire to reach her goals no matter what. To dominate and have power over others. To be intimidating yet admired.

Those traits were not something any part of Marinette's seven souls wanted to embrace those personality traits. Each side of her wanted to help in their way and protect others. To bring joy to others.

It was no wonder the proto-soul had languished into almost nothing. The fact that she still existed was a testament that a small part of her wanted to give in to those personality traits one day.

"Right now I think I need to take a nap. My head is hurting. Wake me up in before dinner okay."

Wayzz nodded as he watched his wielder going up the stairs to her bed and falling asleep. Perhaps a nap would be a good idea for him as well.

* * *

_Marinette blinked her eyes several times. She was standing in the streets of Paris, but they were very different. The buildings were crumbling and streets devoid of people. Walking down the road she noticed an absence of any vehicles.  
_

_ "Where is everyone?" she wondered out loud. She looked up at the sky and was startled by what she saw. _

_The sky was a flimsy gray, but that's not what true her attention. There were patches of sky missing and she was staring at a black void. It was unreal. _

_That's when she noticed something important. She wasn't hearing any background noise at all. No matter where she was in the city she should have been able to hear something. _

_Another thing that was off is she didn't feel anything. There was no heat and no cold. There was nothing to smell either. It was almost the complete absence of anything living. _

_Hiking a bit further she reached the school only to freeze in place. The building was see through and about three blocks down the streets ended in a black void. _

_She watched as void moved millimeter by millimeter devouring everything in its path. _

"_This is all your fault!" a voice susurrated from behind. _

_Marinette spun around and faced Bridgette, who was dressed in civilian wear. A black jacket over a white shirt with a black skirt while wearing formal shoes and white socks on her feet. _

"_My world is nearly all gone because of you! I hate you!" Bridgette shrieked. _

"_I didn't do this. I couldn't have!" _

"_Ignorance will not save you. I'm coming for you and I will kill you!" the proto-soul declared. _

Marinette jerked awake, her heart beating super fast as a sheen of sweat appeared on her skin. She gulped for air and tried to calm down.

"It was just a dream. It was just a dream," Marinette tried to reassure herself. Deep in her heart she knew what she had seen was real and that very soon she would be confronting her proto-soul again.


	2. Felix Agreste

Inside the townhouse, Tristan was studying his model of the proto-soul world. In the last few days, the rate of decay had increased by five percent. His universe was running out of time to be saved.

"There has to be some way to buy our world more time. I can't keep akumatizing people when I need as much magic as possible to stay alive here. I need to figure something out soon."

He started running a series of tests by introducing different types of energy into the model to see if anything helped. Electrical, chemical, and gravitational energy didn't do a thing.

It would be insane to try to use nuclear energy in the townhouse. The second he used it, Geiger-counters all over the city and anything in the radiation radius would light up so fast it would alert people where he was in a matter of seconds.

"Perhaps, thermal energy can help." He placed a heating pad under the sphere and turned it on. He monitored the temperature to see if it had any effect on the model.

As the sphere heated the universe inside the sphere slowly started to expand. Not much, but it was still a reaction. He increased the temperature of the heating pad and watched as the rate of growth increased more. After five minutes, the contents in the model had grown by two percent.

Thermal energy causes the expansion of the molecules that make up the universe making their reaction time faster which helps spread them further apart creating new universal fabric, restoring lost areas.

"How do I create enough thermal energy to restore an entire universe? There is nothing that powerful in existence!" Tristan growled as he ignored the start of another headache. He would need to transform soon in order to heal.

"I can't regrow the whole proto-world, but I'm sure I can restore more of Neo Paris. Expanding one part of our broken world will help slow down the damage. There has to be a way for me to conduct thermal energy from this world back to the proto-world. "

He gazed at the portal that brought everyone here. Could he use it somehow to help him? The portal did lead back to the proto-world. The powers he had given his wife when she became a Champion had been very specific. The powers included being able to form a direct link to the proto-soul world and the one his traitorous brother was absorbed into.

Her next power was the ability to place all survivors into the cryopods she invented and delivering them here before she used her last power to make her copies of the Kwamiis, based on Nooroo's physicality. There powers were based on the aspects the proto-souls represented.

The model of the proto-world was still expanding slowly and steady. He needed to attempt to help his home and right now.

"Perhaps, I can figure a way to connect the model to the portal. If I can establish a link, then maybe my experiments will affect the real proto-world."

The first step was his least favorite part. He needed to draw a blood sample so the portal would lock onto the frequency of his world via aura in his blood cells.

Taking your blood was tricky. He managed to do it on his first try without passing out.

After inserting the blood sample, he was able to lock onto the proto-world. Now the next step was to create a connection between the model and the portal. It was not as easy as just using cables to connect the two devices.

He needed to convert thermal energy into electrical energy when it passed through the portal and the have it converted back to thermal once it reached the proto-world.

It was a good thing non-organic matter didn't have an affected on the portal. Using his drone, he placed a large heater inside the portal. He plugged the heater into a surge protector which was hooked into a mini TEG which was going to convert the energy from the supercharged hot plate under the sphere model.

It took a few tries, but he eventually was able to mix tiny bits of the model in with the energy conversion process.

Over the next hour, he monitored the process. Very slowly the proto-world expanded. The expansion wasn't much. His Paris only gained back a block from the void.

The man sighed as he turned off the TEG and brought the heater back. "All that work and so little gained. Curse my limited resources," he snapped at himself. He would need to let the machines have a cool down period before he tried again.

* * *

Inside his cryopod, Felix was having a telepathic conversation with his kwami Occo. His body was sleeping, but his mind was as sharp as ever. Which is why he was complaining about being contained.

_"How much longer am I going to be stuck in this tiny pod? By the time I'm free again, my body will be too cramped to move. I refuse to have to use a walker or wheelchair to get around." _

"You shouldn't complain Felix. With my help, you'll be feeling so much better than you ever did. It will be as if you never went into cryo-stasis."

_"That is hard to imagine. I cannot even remember what it was like to be out in the world. That's how long I've been stuck in here. If only I had a book to read or some classical music to listen to. I'm bored."  
_

Occo chortled and shook his head. "I didn't think you could act like a normal teenager. You're always so standoffish and staid, I was wondering if you ever did experience any other emotions."

_"Being confined to a small space without anything to distract you will make anyone bored. I don't really have anyone else to talk with. Hardly anyone else has an active mind here." _

"Your girlfriend's mind is active. I don't understand why you find her so annoying if you two are a couple."

_"I don't know why we're soulmates. She's so demanding and clingy at times. It is very annoying. The universe must be out to get me." _

"She does represent power and desire. That means she likes asserting her dominance over you as her property."

_"I am not her property! I am my own person. She could stand to learn how to balance her own emotions. I'm not the one whose sense of jealousy gets the better of. As soon as I'm free I'm going to give her a major talking to."_

Occo laughed even more. "You two are so alike it's scary. Both of you are the ultimate power couple. I think you would actually be able to accomplish your mission if you two didn't spend so much time sniping at one another."

Felix wanted to roll his eyes and scoff, but he couldn't do that. _"The day I admit to Bridgette we should stop bickering it the day my hair goes white! I am an Agreste. __We are the elite and never admit that someone is our equal and especially above us. It would be an insult to my pedigree." _

He didn't add that he didn't want to give Bridgette the satisfaction of hearing him having to say those words. She had made a bet with him.

If he admitted that she was his equal he would have to be her servant for a day. If he didn't then Felix would make Bridgette would have to be his servant for a day.

There was still a month left for the bet. He was determined to win which was another reason he wasn't talking to his girlfriend at the moment. Though if this potentially never-ending boredom continued for much longer, he would lose on purpose just to hear another voice.

Sensing his kwami leaving, Felix's mind turned inward as he once again reviewed his performance against his originator Adrien Agreste.

The fight had been going Felix's way until all parts of the idiot blond's souls merged to create his warrior avatar to defend his entire being with. Seven souls against one proto-soul was not a fair fight.

He remembered letting his anger get to him by listening to his originator's constant questions. He should have just said his name or not spoken at all to Adrien.

The banter was a distraction. Keeping focused on the mission was more important. When they were fighting Felix hadn't felt the need to take his opponent seriously.

He was obviously a dork and treated life like it was a joke. Why hadn't he been more cautious? Underestimating your enemy was the first thing you learned not to do in combat.

If I had waited a bit longer, I could have used my powers to prevent the souls from merging to form his avatar. Perhaps I could have even redirected the power to create my avatar to completely takeover my originator he thought to himself.

If I want to breathe of actual fresh air again, I need to train harder. I need to make my mind sharper so I create my avatar to tear his down. Next time he talked with Occo, he should ask him to find out if his frozen body could hear audiobooks.

* * *

Occo floated away from his wielder in search of someone else to talk to. Besides him and Nooroo, the only other active kwami in the house was Drakko.

He would have preferred Hinnda, but she was out in the field keeping her wielder safe from both the world and the trapped soul inside her stolen body.

He found Drakko in what used to be a lounge but now held more cryopods. The inhabitants in this room were ordinary citizens you would pass on the street. There was a yogurt salesman, a radio host, and a firefighter.

He found these adults to be dull and none of them had an active mind. Maybe that's why Drakko loved hanging out here so much. He was challenging himself to get their minds active.

Drakko was sitting on top of the yogurt salesman pod mindlessly tapping away on the glass. "I'm so hungry and thirsty," he moaned dramatically.

He leaned back and spread his little arms up in the air. "I would even drink some wine at this point. I'm that desperate for something."

Occo hovered over his fellow kwami and giggled. "You do remember that alcohol consumption is not good for a kwami?"

Drakko rolled his eyes. "I take being drunk over this tedium any day. A month ago we were in the midst of battle and proving our superiority to originals. One month later and we're wasting away. I'm a kwami of action!"

"You're not the bored, only one, but we can't keep getting distracted by the lack of action. My master's father is working round the clock to restore his world, one where we can truly belong in.

It's hard being patient. It is even more difficult after we almost accomplished our goal. Instead of lounging around here bored we need to do something productive."

"What do you have in mind Occo?" his friend asked him.

"Simple. We know Mr. Agreste will eventually need more soul takeovers. We should identify the most useful ones. The only superhero whose identity remains a mystery is Ladybeetle."

"If we find people close to Bridgette and Felix's originators then we can use them to help accomplish our goal. You are brilliant my snarly friend."

"I'm not snarly you are," Occo replied as he stuck out his tongue. The two Kwamiis laughed before heading to the kitchen. They would need as much food as possible if they wanted to spend the rest of the day finding candidates for soul takeover.

The two Kwamiis snuck into a small grocery store near the townhouse. They waited for the workers to go on break. As soon as all the workers left, the two carnivores raided the meat section.

Drakko swallowed a steak whole before moving on to the ribs section. Occo pounced on top of the chicken and started tearing pieces off. Once finished with the chicken he tackled the pork chops.

The two of them shared a few sausages and hamburgers before preparing themselves for the greatest meat ever. The largest ham in the world lay before their eyes.

"I'm going to eat it all!" Occo called out as he dove towards the scrumptious prize.

"Not if I get there first!" Drakko yelled as he phased through the other packets of meat.

Both predators phased inside the giant piece of meat and began to get eat from the inside out. In under a minute the entire ham was gone. Both Kwamiis patted their bulging stomachs satisfied with their feast.

Leaving the packing and blood all over the floor they headed out of the store to the school. They knew where it was thankfully, even though it looked different from the one in the proto-soul world and it had been called Roseheart Academy.

* * *

Occo tugged on Drakko's arm and pointed to the science classroom. Peering through the windows they could both their wielders originators paying attention to the lesson.

The Kwamiis silently phased through the door as the stayed close to the floor. Crawling along with the desks, the duo slipped into a large boy's bag and proceeded to watch the class through a small rip in the bag.

Ms. Mendievel was lecturing the class today on matter and molecules. "Everything in the world is made up of different matter which is made up of molecules. Molecules are always on the move because each molecule is an electrically neutral group of two or more atoms held together by chemical bonds.

Molecules are held together by either covalent bonding or ionic bonding. Several types of non-metal elements exist only as molecules in the environment. For example, hydrogen only exists as a hydrogen molecule. A molecule of a compound is made out of two or more elements

A covalent bond is a chemical bond that involves the sharing of electron pairs between atoms. These electron pairs are termed bonding pairs. The stable balance of attractive and repulsive forces between atoms, when they share electrons, is termed covalent bonding.

Another bonding is ion bonding which is when the electrostatic attraction between oppositely charged ions, and is the primary interaction occurring in ionic compounds."

Ms. Mendievel slapped her pointer against a pulldown screen. There were three pictures showing examples of the the three type of matters. "Molecules are what make up the three forms of matter. We have solids, liquids, and gas. Some scientists also add plasma as a fourth matter.

For right now we'll be sticking with the traditional three. Because the molecules are always moving we can conduct tests to see how close or far apart the molecules are."

The kids had two cups of water in front of them. One was full of hot water and the other was cold. The kids put on their lab goggles and picked up droppers filled with food coloring.

They dripped a few drops into each cup and watched as the food coloring in the two cups filled up with coloring at different speeds.

"This is a demonstration of how the temperature can affect molecules giving us a visual of molecules moving. Now for our next experiment, we will be…"

* * *

Occo and Drakko didn't hear the rest as someone yanked them out of the bag and into the basement below. Both boys spun around to see an annoyed Hinnda glaring at them with her arms crossed. "Do I want to even know why you two are here instead of keeping your wielders alive?"

"As long as they don't try to leave the cryopods they'll be fine. We wanted to do something useful by finding people to be taken over by the other proto-souls," Occo protested.

"Not to mention we were dying of sheer boredom," Drakko muttered quietly.

Hinnda shook her head and muttered a few choice words under her breath. "If you want to help me find targets, then help me create a situation Hawkmoth can use.

My wielder is never close enough to make observations about the attacks. If we create one here, we'll be able to start targeting key teenagers to be taken over."

Hinnda clapped her hand/paws together. "I know just the person we use, but please be cautious. We don't need a rampaging monster, just someone upset about not getting any respect."

Hinnda represented the traits of sensitivity, innocence, and kindness. She wouldn't be causing trouble if it was going to help her wielder get a tighter grip on the body she was currently inhabiting.

The mini hind led the boys out of the basement and over to the janitor's closet. Phasing inside, she pointed to a shelf. All the cleaning products were neatly arranged.

She tilted her head and they saw all the mops, brooms, and buckets were hung up in order of biggest too small. Even the signs for wet floors or bathrooms closed were neatly stacked against the back wall.

Occo whistled loudly. "This must be the most organized janitor's closet I've ever seen."

Hinnda nodded in agreement. "The janitor is a total neat freak. If anything is out of place he frets. He loathes people who don't throw their trash in the garbage can. His biggest pet peeve is when students dirty places he just cleaned."

Drakko tapped his chin with his claw as he thought about what kind of an Akuma Hawkmoth would make out of a disgruntled janitor. The worst he could do was give the man the power to make everyone a neat freak like him.

"How do you wish to proceed Hinnda?"

The female kwami smiled and started to move things around starting with the cleaning products. The boys followed her lead and knocked over a few brooms. Then the three worked together to tug a few signs out of place.

Footsteps approached the closet signaling the Kwamiis to hide. The janitor opened the door and started sputtering in anger. "What in the world? Who has been messing with my supplies! Everything is out of place and my brooms are all over the floor."

He heard the sound of something clattering on the courtyard. He spun around and his jaw dropped. All the garbage cans had fallen over spilling the trash all over the courtyard.

"NO! I just finished cleaning the courtyard!" he moaned. He looked like he was just told he had an incurable disease.

He ran over and frantically started to clean up the trash. Halfway through that, he felt his shoes getting wet. He looked down and to his horror water was spreading across the courtyard.

He followed the trail into the boy's locker room. One of the sinks had been blocked up so the water was spilling out of the sink. "Damn kids! When I get my hands on them, they're going to wish they never messed with me!"

Hinnda, Drakko, and Occo watched as an akuma flew into the bathroom and merged with the janitor's cleaning rag in his back pocket. They watched as the deal was struck and the man transformed into Neat Freak.

* * *

He resembled a gladiator with armor made out of super-strong dumpster metal. He wore a belt with cleaning tools turned deadly. Examples included a duster with a super sharp duster pad and there was also a dustpan shaped like a boomerang.

"The world will be clean of messy teenagers!" Neat Freak cried out as he burst into the courtyard to start his attack.

The Kwamiis looked at one another with a pleased expression. "I need to get back to my wielder. You two go make some observations and make sure you aren't caught!"

Neat Freak's first target was the science classroom as he whipped out a bottle of glass cleaner that made the glass disappear. "Science classrooms are the hardest to clean because of experiments. So I'll conduct my own to see how many messes I can clean away starting with the students."

Students screamed and ducked as the dustpan boomerangs were thrown at them. They missed the kids but shattered the glass instruments sending shards all over the room.

Neat Freak pulled a small portable vacuum out of his belt and turned it on. The shards were instantly sucked up leaving the floor looking immaculate. "Now, that's taken care of I feel like erasing some students!"

The Akuma pulled out a large sponge and squeezed it tightly. White liquid dripped out of it and where it touched on the floor was magically erased. One of the girls let out a scream of terror as the Akuma started sponging away at the desks.

A yo-yo whipped through the air and wrapped around Neat Freak's arm and pulled him out of the classroom, swung him over the rail and dropped him on the courtyard below.

"If you like cleaning so much why don't you go to the scientific clean room?" Ladybeetle questioned as she looked down at fuming Akuma.

Occo and Drakko had levitated up to the school clock and watched what going on below noting where everyone was. A majority of the class was trying to get to the basement as Ladybeetle engaged the Akuma directly.

Occo spotted something interesting and tugged Drakko's arm. "Look, do you see the girl with the glasses filming this and the boy in the cap trying to pull her away."

Drakko nodded. She must be the girl who runs the blog Hawkmoth mentioned."

The tiny dragon blinked his eyes and watched as Bridgette's originator tackled the girl and finally got her into the basement just as Chat Noir arrived on the scene.

As much as I detest Bridgette's originator, she was right to get the blogger girl out of the line of fire. Her reckless behavior will be her undoing once we identify her proto-soul counterpart he thought to himself.

Occo was more curious about the boy in the cap. He had been sitting next to Felix's originator and they appeared to be close friends. "Felix will love to hear about someone we can use to make his originator's civilian life horrible."

The fight continued for another fifteen minutes because it took the teenage heroes a long time to figure out which cleaning instrument was the akumatized object.

They had gone after the mini vacuum, a pair of rubber gloves, and a mini air freshener in Neat Freak's pocket before they realized it was the rag, the only cleaning instrument he wasn't using.

After the cure was released and things had returned to normal, the boy Kwamiis managed to corner Hinnda in her wielder's locker. "What do you have for me boys?"

"The blog girl and the boy in the cap. They seem close to our wielder's originators. How close are they?"

"Best friends and both are in good physical condition." Seeing the expression she was getting Hinnda hurriedly explained she heard it in gym class. "Their names are Alya Cesare and Nino Lahiffe. I don't know if they have counterparts, but you two should find out."

"We will. Tell your wielder she needs to stop by the townhouse soon. Hawkmoth needs all the help he can get," Occo stated to her. Grabbing Drakko's paw/hand the two Kwamiis hurried away.

* * *

When they returned to the townhouse Hawkmoth was waiting for them inside the entrance hall. "Where have you two been? I've been looking all over the townhouse for you? I need you to stay close to your wielders remember?!"

Occo bowed his head. "We know our purpose Hawkmoth. We went to the school to make observations to see who would be most likable to succeed in a soul takeover and aid us in your quest."

"We believe that we discovered the best friends to Chat Noir and Peridot Turtle. If we can determine if their proto-souls are amongst the refugees then we can help prepare their Kwamiis to assist them"

Hawkmoth stroked his chin thoughtfully. Having more eyes on the two known heroes would help uncover Ladybeetle's identity. He needed those earrings to help save his world and son.

"Let me search our database for the right proto-souls. If you have their names it will help me narrow down who we're looking for." The human turned around and hurried upstairs to his primary lair where his computer was.

Before he made his wife a Champion, they had made of list of everyone who was going to escape with them. Occo gave him the names and he searched for any matching last names.

He found six matches and then narrowed it down to two based on age and physical description. "It will take a bit of them to awaken their souls and train hard enough so they can successfully take over their originator."

The two Kwamiis nodded and promised to get started right away. After all, Lobbo and Sheller would need their guidance.

* * *

With that taken care of, Hawkmoth released his transformation once more. Nooroo moaned a little before looking at his master. He appeared to be sickly. "Maybe you should rest Master. You've been working hard."

"I can't rest yet Nooroo. Also, I told you to call me Tristan." Settling down in his desk, he opened the top drawer and pulled out some protective sheaths. There were twenty in total.

Each sheath held one page from the Miraculous Book his brother had found when they first started their project. Gabriel had burned the book before he left, no doubt not wanting Tristan to interfere with his new life.

These twenty pages were the only ones that had survived the fire. They all came from different chapters. Even with this incomplete knowledge, the pages had helped him out during this endeavor.

He picked up one page that talked about the different versions of the universe. The originator version, the branched off version, and the proto-world version.

According to the page, the cosmic energy shared between the three versions of the universe ran on a continuous cycle. The proto-world was at the end of the cycle. The cosmic energy would give them a quick boost of power before moving on and gathering more for the originator and branch worlds.

The boost of cosmic energy is used up too quickly so we aren't able to store any of it. If we got a longer and stronger boost of energy, we could store it and use it wherever we need.

The question is how do I accomplish this scientific wonder?

Hearing the growling of his stomach Tristan got up. He needed to eat and relax. A fresh look at the problem would help him figure out an answer to his problems.


	3. Milana Rossi

A new day had begun in Paris. Olivia Rossi was preparing to go to work at the embassy. Her husband was already there having gone in earlier, but she hadn't gone with him.

They had an agreement one of them was to have breakfast with their daughter Lila. They worked such long hours there wasn't always time for the family to be together. So it was important to them that they each made time for their daughter.

Olivia sniffed the air and inhaled the wonderful smell of fresh toast. Walking into the kitchen she was happy to see breakfast already on the table. There was freshly buttered toast sprinkled with cinnamon, half a slice of grapefruit, with a bowl of healthy Cheerios with milk.

Lila was putting down the napkins with the paper tucked under her arm. "Good morning mother. I know you have to go into work early so I took care of making breakfast for you. I hope you like it."

"I do Lila, it was so kind of you to make this for us. Let's sit down and enjoy it together."

Mother and daughter sat down and made small talk as they ate their meal together. Olivia spoke of what she would be doing today at work and the people she would be meeting with.

In turn, Lila told her about school and that she was going to explore more Paris after school. "I promise I'll be back in time for dinner with father. I'll make sure to finish my homework afterward. After all, I have to stay on top of my studies."

"What did I do to have such a wonderful daughter like you?" Oliva asked. She kissed the top of Lila's head and gave her a quick hug before she had to leave. Calling over her shoulder that she loved her before she was out the door.

Lila hummed to herself as she cleaned the dishes. Hinnda came out of the girl's bedroom and nuzzled the girl's cheek. "It was a good idea to make breakfast for Olivia today. She enjoyed it Milana."

"I know. It was fun to make breakfast and see Olivia smile." She frowned slightly as she looked down in the sink. "I can't understand why my originator would be so deceitful to her. You should hear her screaming at me.

She's calling me a softie along with being an idiot and some words I rather not repeat." She winced as the start of a headache coming on. "I had hoped she would quiet down after all this time, but now she's even more aggravating then before."

Hinnda snorted at the comment about Lila. "That girl lives to be aggravating. She'll never learn her place. Perhaps we should stop by Hawkmoth's townhouse and see if there's anything he can do to zip that nasty girl's lips."

Milana agreed it would be a good idea. It wouldn't be good for any of the proto-souls if Lila managed to break free from her confinement and blurt the truth out.

People might believe her instead of thinking she had lost her mind. Either way, she would not be detained, not when her mission was reaching a critical point.

Milana took some medicine for the headache while Hinnda settled into the girl's backpack as they headed to school. Since the incident two days ago with Neat Freak, both kwami and wielder were being extra diligent to ensure no one connected them to the akumanzation.

Entering class Milana couldn't help but smile. Despite the rejections of originators, the proto-soul girl couldn't help herself in making friends. She walked up the steps to her desk and paused to greet Juleka and Rose.

"Hi girls. How are you doing this morning?"

Rose gave her signature perky smile. "I'm feeling positive today Lila! I'm working on a new song for the band. It's going to be amazing!"

Juleka laughed softly and then added, "I'm also getting a small solo in the new song. I hope I rock the crowd."

Lila assured her that the crowd would be dazzled by her performance. She waved hello to Kim and Max as they entered the classroom. They waved back happily.

"You seem very happy today Lila. Any particular reason?" Nathaniel asked as she passed him to get to her seat.

On Lila's first day in class, she had given him bad vibes. Then about a week, later those vibes had disappeared and he was left wondering what had changed.

"I'm just happy to be alive today. With so many Akuma attacks and the bad things that can happen in the world it is nice to take a few minutes to appreciate that despite all the bad things, I'm still here."

Nathaniel thought her response over and nodded. "It is good to be alive. I hope you have a nice day."

* * *

The first two periods of class Milana was fine. She took down notes and answered questions directed to her. She ignored the start of another headache. Milana pressed her fingers on her forehead to relieve some of the pain.

Ms. Bustier was in front of the class talking about a new history project that they would be working on. "For the past week, we have been discussing the importance of lineage and what part it played in governing France. History has shown us how easily a government can be destroyed by discord between family members."

"That's hitting the nail on the head, Hinnda muttered softly. A light jab to the backpack reminded her to be quiet. Still, she was very curious about the project. So she unzipped a small portion in the compartment she was in so she could hear better.

"Each of you will make a family tree and it must go back at least three generations. For each family member, you make you need to have at least three to four facts about them besides their birth and death date.

You will each give a ten minute presentation on your family history and how the past has shaped your present. This is a big project so I'm giving you two weeks to work on this project.

Don't hesitate to ask for help if you need it. There are plenty of resources to help you find the information on your ancestors. I'm going to be passing out instructions on how to make your family tree and what I'm looking for on it."

Carline picked the papers up ready to distribute them when there was a loud shrill from the back of the class. Everyone turned the heads to see what was going on.

In her seat, Milana/Lila was clutching her head tightly. Her forehead had a small sheen of sweat and she was grinding her teeth. She looked to be in great pain. "Stop it, stop it right now!" she grunted.

"Ms. Rossi, what is going on?" Ms. Bustier asked with disquiet in her voice.

"I'm sorry Ms. Bustier for interrupting ugh class. I had a headache earlier this morning and I thought I had gotten rid of it, but the medication must have worn off."

The teenager gritted her teeth again as she squeezed her head a little trying to get the pain to go away. "Just continue with the class. I'll manage I promise."

Ms. Bustier bit her lip. Judging by the expression on Lila's face she was in a great deal of pain. "Marinette, could you please take Lila to the nurse's office? I'm not sure she can get there by herself."

"You don't have to do that, I'll be fine." Milana/Lila protested only to hear Ms. Bustier repeat her instructions. Grabbing her backpack she took Marinette's hand as she was lead out of the classroom.

Milana groaned and stopped for a second to massage her temples for a second. "Thanks for helping me Marinette. I know you would rather be back in class. Ugh!"

Marinette looked the girl over. Since her splintering, she had been keeping an eye on Lila for signs of trouble. Her other souls had encounters with her. None of them positive because she was a lying, manipulative, and cruel girl.

She hadn't seen anything like that from this version of Lila. She didn't tell wild stories and helped out wherever she could. She never asked for any favors so she wasn't trying to be manipulative.

Maybe she was a different version of Lila before she had become the monster her other souls encountered. "It's okay, let's get you to the nurse. I'm sure with a cold compress and some rest you'll feel better."

The nurse took one look at Milana/Lila and told her to lie down on the cot. "How long have you had this headache?" the nurse asked as she placed a cold compress on the girl's forehead.

"It started this morning after breakfast. I've been having a lot of headaches lately, but they're nothing I can't handle." The teenager grimaced and squeezed her eyes shut.

"If your headaches are this bad, I think you need to see a doctor to make sure this isn't anything serious. You can rest here for the rest of the morning and after lunch, you can rejoin your class."

The nurse pulled a divider around the cot so Milana/Lila would have some privacy. A few minutes later she heard the girl sleeping. Smiling, she went back to work.

* * *

_Lila's central soul room was mostly dark. Torches flickered with blue flames illuminating a small portion of the gloomy brick filled room. Quotes about liars were written on the walls. _

_ Some of the quotes on the walls included, "__There is beauty in truth, even if it's painful. Those who lie, twist life so that it looks tasty to the lazy, brilliant to the ignorant, and powerful to the weak. But lies only strengthen our defects. They don't teach anything, help anything, fix anything or cure anything. Nor do they develop one's character, one's mind, one's heart or one's soul." _

_ Another quote was, "I've studied pathological liars, and anything they say, they believe, and that's one of the reasons they're so convincing because they have no connection with the truth. It's a dead issue. It's like they're color-blind to the truth. So anything that comes out of their mouths is their reality."  
_

_ The most interesting quote was, "Sometimes it is easier to see clearly into the liar than into the man who tells the truth. Truth, like light, blinds. Falsehood, on the contrary, is a beautiful twilight that enhances every object."_

_Each of the quotes had a red circle around them with comments about how this would never happen to her or that lying was a way of life. _

_There was a large full-length mirror on the back of the door for practicing manipulation as well a list of people Lila was manipulating and what she wanted from them. _

_The door to the room opened and Milana, now looking like her true self entered. The difference between her appearance and Lila's was very obvious.  
_

_First, her hair was much lighter than Lila's and it was cut short. The length was halfway down her neck. Her nose was more rounded. The most interesting thing was she had two different colored eyes. One was the same shade as Lila's, but the other was light gray. _

_Grabbing a torch, she started heading for the darkest part of the room. The torchlight revealed a rack of weapons and a few torture devices before stopping in front of Lila's prison.  
_

_The light revealed a nook where Lila was growling. Behind the girl was a cracked mirror showing a picture of Lila's Akuma form, Volpena. Heavy bars crisscrossed the entrance keeping her locked in the room.  
_

_ Lila banged the bars and spit at Milana. "Let me out of here. You can't steal my life, you're ruining it!" _

_ Milana narrowed her eyes. "How am I ruining your life?"_

_"You're a weakling! You are truly a pathetic goody-good! I am meant to have the best of things and not have to work for them! The only way you stay on top is by crushing others beneath your feet!"  
_

_ "That's enough out of you!" Milana snapped at her. Her clothes started to flicker into something else only to have it stop a few seconds later. Taking a deep breath Milana composed herself. _

_ "You are the most selfish self-centered deceitful person I have ever met. I am ashamed that you're my originator!" Milana gripped her hands tightly before shaking a fist at Lila. _

_ "You have so much to grateful for and you don't care about any of it! You have parents who love you. You're smart, pretty, and charismatic. You could have real friends and do things with them if you were honest about it instead of telling these awful lies and hurting people.  
_

_I have access to your memories did you know that? I saw how you've been lying ever since you could make simple sentences and for what? To get what you want to be handed to you. To have attention all on you because you think you deserve to be worshiped."  
_

_"I do! I'm better than everyone else in the…" Lila was thrown backward in her cell when Milana unleashed some magic from her Disastrous. There was heavy pressure on her.  
_

_ Milana stepped closer and had a furious expression on her face. "You don't deserve anything! You are the absolute scum of the universe. Even if I didn't need your body I would still take your life away from you Lila. _

_ You don't appreciate what you have and hurt people because you like it. The only thing you deserve is to rot away in here. I'll be the daughter and friend you could never be." _

_Milana abruptly turned around and walked away from the originator. She was going to find a way to get rid of Lila's soul one way or another.  
_

_Lila felt the pressure lighten and was able to catch her breath. She sat partway up as her expression turned murderous. "One way or another, you will suffer until I stamp you out for good!"  
_

* * *

In the real world, Milana's eyes fluttered open as she stretched out and yawned. The curtain parted revealing the nurse. "How are you feeling dear?"

"Much better, my headache has disappeared completely."

"That's good. Its lunchtime so you should go get something to eat before attending afternoon classes."

Milana nodded as she left the nurse's office heading to the cafeteria. She and Hinnda needed to work together if they were going to get through the next few weeks without arousing suspicion.

After school, Milana went to the townhouse. Upon entering the entrance hall she was met by Occo and Drakko. Hinnda came out of hiding and greeted her friends.

"It is wonderful to see you both. How are you doing?"

"We're fine, just exhausted. We've been training Lobbo and Sheller to help them prepare for when their wielders take over their originators' bodies. Lobbo's tricky nature makes him a constant source of frustration," Occo explained.

"At least he's not as slow as Sheller is. I had to explain the same concept to him four times before he got it," Drakko moaned.

Hinnda held her hand to her head and shook it in disbelief. "While this is very fascinating, we're here to see Hawkmoth about an urgent matter. Is he available right now?"

The two Kwamiis shook their heads no. "He's working right now at increasing the size of the proto-world and doesn't want to be disturbed for anything. You'll just have to wait until he's done," the miniature ocelot explained.

"Then do you know where Hinnda and I can practice transforming and using her powers?"

The boys said a section of the basement had been made into a training space. They could get a workout in down there. Thanking them the girls headed to the basement to train.

After changing into some basic workout pants and shirt, Hinnda and Milana started their stretches. First, they stretched their arms high in the sky, which was hard for a little kwami because her limbs didn't go that far.

Stretching her legs out wasn't any easier. At least she could roll her shoulders and stretch her new neck muscles just fine. She even touched down on the training mat to join Milana in doing pushups and situps.

"Do Kwamiis even need to work out?" Milana asked as she took a sip of water from her thermos. She offered it to Hinnda who drank to two drops of water.

"I honestly don't know. I just want to try to new things with you." Hinnda hugged her wielder. "I'm ready to try transforming you. Ready?"

Milana nodded as she rubbed her armband feeling the magic inside tinkling. "Hinnda, Power Up!"

Hinnda flew into the Disastrous. A Spanish-orange colored light covered her body. The light traveled down her body covering her upper body before leaving a no sleeve Spanish-Orange sleeveless top that exposed a tiny portion of her midsection. A golden hind emblem appeared on her chest.

The light traveled down her legs before swirling around her feet. A pair of tight-fitting Spanish-orange pants with gold combat boots that appeared hoof-like.

The light wrapped around her hands revealing golden-colored archer gloves and wrist guards. The light wrapped around her head leaving behind a Spanish-orange cowl before traveling through her hair leaving golden streaks.

Lastly, a quiver of arrows appeared on her back and a golden bow appeared in her hands. She took the stance of an archer finishing the transformation process.

The teenager looked down at herself admiring the transformation. "I feel so strong and powerful!" She then realized something. "I can't feel or hear Lila! Transforming must have made my mental shields stronger. Take that, you liar!"

She jumped in joy and hit the ceiling. "Ow! Note to self, learn how to use your enhanced abilities before jumping for joy."

The first thing she needed to do was learn about her abilities. Checking her bow she spotted the slide away compartment. Flicking it to the side she now had access to her all the fancy features her weapon provided.

Tapping the screen she looked for her user's manual. It popped up and started reading, making sure not to speak out loud. After all, who would be dumb enough to speak the instructions out loud and accidentally activate their powers?

It explained how her abilities were enhanced and how to practice using them safely. She decided to try running first because according to the guide she was now as swift-footed as a deer.

The basement of the townhouse was about a half-mile horizontally across because it had originally been a church. Getting into a sprint pose, she tapped the stopwatch feature on the bow.

Two seconds later the watch let out a ding and she took off, staying in the narrow row of space opened to her. She could feel legs taking extra-long strides covering several feet with one step.

Her hoof-shaped boots gave her a huge advantage. Her body weight was better distributed so the energy impact of her feet touching the ground. The design also gave her feet better protection.

She could breathe and stay cool effortlessly as she reached the other end of the basement. Running back to the training area she came to a stop and looked at the stopwatch feature.

"Thirty seconds? I ran a mile in thirty seconds! That means my top speed must be around forty miles per hour just like some species of deer. So let's test my strength abilities."

She went over to an exercise machine designed to help strengthen her arm muscles by lifting weights. Normally she could only lift ten pounds. Transformed she could lift sixty pounds!

"Hinnda, I had no idea you could make me so strong! Okay, let's get control over my jumping capabilities. Deer can jump at least ten feet high so I wonder what the equivalent is for me."

Turns out, she could jump pretty high. Not wanting to hit her head on the ceiling again. She had gone back to the entrance hall to avoid hitting her head on anything.

Making sure not to stand underneath a chandelier, she bent down and pushed off the ground making it halfway to the ceiling. Touching down on the floor she bent down even further and jumped again.

This time she almost went as high as the ceiling. When she bounced one more time she went all the way to the ceiling and touched it. "That was so cool!" she cheered to herself.

Now that she had gotten her enhanced abilities under her control she wanted, she fervently looked up how to use her weapon on the user's guide. "My arrows will always hit whatever I most desire as my target. That gives me an idea."

She printed a few pictures of her originator and taped them to targets in the basement. Walking several feet away from the target and got into her shooting stance.

She took a deep breath and focused her sight on the target. She could feel her hatred rising as recalled how despicable her originator was. She released the arrow and it hit the first target dead on.

Summoning the same rage she fired over and over again hitting all her targets. Each time the arrow struck the target she felt her rage lessen. She took a deep breath and lowered her bow.

The arrows magically dissolved into dust and reappeared in her quiver. Another feature to make sure she always had enough to shoot with. Needing a break she said, "Hinnda power down."

Hinnda came out of her Miraculous and landed in Milana's outstretched hands. "I didn't know it would be that draining to power a Miraculous, even without using your special power."

"I don't think I was helping with unleashing my rage considering you represent the characteristics of innocence and gentleness. I hope Hawkmoth remembered to restock the fridge."

* * *

The two of them headed upstairs to the kitchen. Besides the entrance hall, this was the only other place that was crammed filled with cryopods. Milana opened the fridge and pulled out a salad for them to share.

Hinnda started munching as fast as she could on the lettuce leaves. Her body was crying out for more food as she finished her portion of the salad.

Milana had only eaten a few bites of her portion when she felt Hinnda's eyes on her. Looking at her kwami, fell for those big cute eyes begging for more food. "Alright, you can have the rest."

"Thanks!" Hinnda dove into the salad and finished it in seconds. She then whimpered slightly. "I'm still hungry."

Milana raised an eyebrow. Why was she still hungry? She had already eaten double the portion Nooroo usually ate. Going back to the fridge, she pulled out half a cabbage and within seconds that was gone as well.

Her Kwamii whined again as she rubbed her belly. "You've already eaten three times! You've never needed this much food before, why do you need it now?" she demanded as she handed over a carrot to the little hind who ate it up quickly.

"It's because she's transformed you," Tristan said as he entered the kitchen with Nooroo on his shoulders. "Kwamiis normally need to eat more than usual after transforming someone. This need is doubled with the Kwamiis my wife created in the proto-soul world.

Simply put, in this world, they can't feed on the magic of what formed them so they need to eat a lot more to stay charged longer. It was not something I anticipated initially."

"But it is a problem. The more takeovers we make the more food is needed to replenish the Kwamiis. Even with just four active Kwamiis, we've devoured more than half the food here."

Tristan nodded. Once the originators were taken over, they would constantly be coming and going to train for the final battle. They needed the food here to replenish the Kwamiis especially when everyone woke up and needed substance.

"I believe we're going to need to do an extreme grocery run if we're going to restock and triple our food source. It might be time for you to make your debut Milana. I assume you have chosen your alias?"

She nodded and asked if he had anything to help her carry a lot of groceries. He nodded and handed her a small beaded bag that was enchanted to carry large amounts of items.

It had been a relic his brother had found and they had used to transport all their equipment and supplies when they had been designing the model and portal. "Remember, don't harm anybody. We don't know who everyone's originators are."

"Don't worry about a thing Hawkmoth. Artemis is on the hunt."

* * *

It was a typical late afternoon day at a nearby grocery store. Everyone was purchasing their last minute dinner items before going home to cook. The entire store had just gotten a delivery of fresh food that day and everyone was trying to get the best items for a reasonable price.

No one noticed that someone unusual had appeared in store eyeing everyone. Plucking out an arrow from her quiver the young lady aimed and hit the central lights of the store and everyone shouted or screamed as sparks fell from the ceiling.

More arrows struck the ceiling lights until all of them were flickering off and on. Shouldering her bow, the masked girl jumped on top of the PA speakers. "Attention shoppers, Artemis has appeared in aisle one!"

People quivered as they took in the girl's appearance, some hoping she was a new hero while others feared she was an Akuma. "For those of you who are speculating, I'm a subordinate of Hawkmoth and not an Akuma. Don't worry I'm not out to hurt anyone."

She smiled at the crowd and gestured reassuringly that she was sincere about not hurting anyone. "Even supervillains need to eat and I'm just here to do a grocery run, but sadly I don't have any money to pay for them.

So, I propose a simple solution. You let me get all the groceries I need and you can all leave the store unharmed. Once I'm done, you can all come back in and pay for your purchases. How does that sound?"

Everyone looked at the manager, who had come out of the office to see what the problem was. He didn't want to give in to criminals, supervillain or not. "Leave now or I'll call the police!" He threatened while holding up his cell phone.

Yawning, Artemis lazily drew an arrow and shot it. Seconds later, the manger's phone was stuck in the wall with the arrow tip going straight through the screen. "You want to threaten me again?"

The manager had paled considerably and shook his head. He and the cashiers led the customers out as Artemis dropped to the ground and started gathering items on her grocery list.

She quickly bagged her fruits, vegetables, and grain. She was just about to start grabbing dairy products when her flight or fight instincts told her to jump. She leaped three aisles over just in time to avoid a yo-yo swinging her way. "Really? You're stopping someone from getting groceries?" she voiced.

Ladybeetle and Chat Noir were standing on top of the metal shelves glaring down at her. Ladybeetle squared her shoulders and crossed her arms. "I'll stop anyone who doesn't pay for what they're buying."

"Yeah, the mews is that you declared your allegiance to Hawkmoth. Not a smart move Artie. Give up your Miraculous and come with us quietly."

Artemis dropped into her fighting stance. "First, the name is Artemis, not _Artie. _Second, I have a Disastrous, not a Miraculous. Third, I'm the hunter and I could go for some bug and cat meat!" She aimed her bow and fired.

The heroes dove only for Ladybeetle's tunic dress to be pinned to shelves. Two more arrows came at her. She squirmed and managed to block the arrows with her yo-yo.

Chat Noir charged her swinging his baton as he knocked over all the groceries forcing Artemis to jump backward. Reaching the other end she darted off in the direction of the meat section.

"Go after her! I'll free myself and join you!" Ladybeetle commanded her partner. He nodded as he took off. With a few leaps, he had caught up with her, still trying to steal groceries as she stuffed a huge turkey into her bag.

"Deer don't even eat meat," he stated as he threw a punch at Artemis who ducked and then gave him a hard kick to his chest.

"Technically, deer are omnivores. If there are no plants to eat we love eating birds and bugs!" She spun around and gave him another hard kick this time to his abdomen.

The teen hero wheezed as the breath got knocked out of him. She used her shoulder to shove him into one of those free-standing freezers for cold food. He was completely vulnerable.

Artemis approached him to rough him up more only to have Ladybeetle wrap her yo-yo around her wrist. "Get away from my partner!"

She yanked hard on it causing the archer to fall to the floor landing on her side. Ladybeetle started pulling her in, but like any deer, she struggled and dug into the floor.

Suddenly, Artemis changed tactics. She stopped struggling and the line went slack as Ladybeetle felt the string fell from her hands while she flailed.

Using her teeth, Artemis pulled the string off her wrist. Picking up the magical weapon she attached it to one of her arrows and fired the item into the skylight in the ceiling.

"You're not much of heroine if you don't have your yo-yo. I would love to see how you're going to catch me without it." She took off running to the other side of the grocery store.

Seeing her partner's baton on the ground she grabbed it. "Please work." She ran a short distance before extending the baton and pole vaulting over the aisles.

Artemis had just finished grabbing the last of the dairy items and was running towards the doors when the spotted heroine planted herself in front of the exit. Holding out her partner's weapon threateningly she growled," You are not going anywhere!"

"Sincere Innocence!" Out of her body burst out a glittering gold and silver hind. It leaped across the floor and landed next to Ladybeetle pressing its head against her chest.

Ladybeetle was overwhelmed by the rush of emotions. Sincerity because Artemis did feel bad about taking the food without paying. Innocence because this world's laws didn't apply to someone who wasn't fully real at the moment.

The flood of emotions distracted Ladybeetle long enough for Artemis to escape with her stolen goods. The two teenage heroes couldn't believe that someone had beat them with such minimal effort.

* * *

Later that night the three superheroes met up at their preferred rooftop meeting place. Peridot Turtle had an anxious expression on her face waiting to hear exactly what happened at the grocery store.

"I heard about what happened at the grocery store. No one saw the fight because the security cameras had been taken out. Nadja and Alya are not very happy they missed the introduction of a new super-villainess," she asked as they sat down on the roof.

"She called herself Artemis despite being decked out in gold. Ow!" Chat Noir rubbed his head where Ladybeetle bobbed him on the head. "Meoch! Alright, not the time for jokes."

Ladybeetle opened her yo-yo up and showed her a picture of Artemis she managed to snap when she was pinned to the shelf. She zoomed in on Artemis' right arm where the Disastrous was. "Does this look familiar?"

Peridot Turtle shook her head. "No. As far as I know, there are only seven Miraculous. If there are more, Wayzz hasn't shared them with me and I haven't read the Miraculous Book completely through yet."

Chat Noir chewed on his lip thinking how to best phrase what he was going to say. "My love, do you think Artemis is connected to Indigo Dragon and Ocelot Blanc? They also called their magical accessories Disastrous."

Peridot went paler than before and Ladybeetle gasped. Both girls remembered the splintering incident. Both of them had nearly died because of it. Peridot Turtle had cast the spell, but it was Indigo Dragon's interference that had caused the splintering.

Chat Noir shivered as he recalled the hatred in his proto-soul's eyes. The ferocity of his attacks. Pushing the memory aside he continued to speak. "Our proto-souls were trying to get rid of us so they could claim our lives for their own.

What if Artemis is a proto-soul who managed to successfully take over someone in our world? That they somehow know Hawkmoth and teamed up with him."

Ladybeetle lowered as she followed that logic all the way through. "We know Hawkmoth was affected by the splintering. He should have no reason to trust a proto-soul, but he did enough to give them a Disastrous.

He's the only other one with a Miraculous so it stands to reason he would try to replicate them in some way to even the playing field.

Which means he's a…"

"Proto-soul," Peridot Turtle whispered. "He's somehow a stable proto-soul in this world."

The other two heroes blinked. They were thinking Hawkmoth had been another proto-soul that took over someone. What made her so certain he was a proto-soul with his own body?

"He's a stable one because he uses a Miraculous not a Disastrous. Judging from what we've observed; a proto-soul needs a Disastrous to keep them charged, so to speak, to maintain control over the person who they have taken over."

The three of them looked at one another. If that's what they were dealing with, who knew how many more people would be taken over. They needed to learn as much as possible about the proto-souls, their world, and what could be Hawkmoth's endgame.

Back in her room, Marinette took out the Miraculous book and began flipping through the pages to the section on souls. Wayzz hovered near her shoulder his tiny hand/paws rubbing against each other.

"In all my centuries of being alive I have never come across this particular problem before and to my recollection neither has any other Great Guardian," he murmured to her.

Marinette reached the soul section and looked for information on proto-souls and anything related to their world. After reading through a few pages she lay the book on her desk. "I need any knowledge you have about proto-souls please."

The Miraculous Book flipped through a few more pages and came to a stop on one. The entire page was highlighted as the young Great Guardian read the information.

She skipped the information she already knew, like what a proto-soul was and how they were connected to their originators.

The page was lacking in precise details. The proto-world had been created alongside the regular universe at the dawn of time becoming the universe's proto-soul.

That any proto-souls that made it to the world would grow up and live their lives as best they could. Because they lacked a complete soul themselves they could vanish at any moment, whether their originator had died or they finally let go of the possibility of being like the proto-soul.

One sentence stated that proto-souls were deeply dependent on the originators' worlds to keep theirs alive. Another sentence mentioned the proto-souls had some abilities, but not what they were or how they could take over their originator's body.

Marinette closed the book. "There's not much here. I need to talk to an expert about this. The only problem is I don't know one," she told Wayzz as she looked up at him. "Do you?"

The kwami shook his head. "Perhaps we should consult elderly magic users to find out if they may know something."

"But Master Fu's spirit has moved on, so who would I talk to?"

"Didn't you mention you encountered a few other versions of Master Fu in your other lives? Perhaps one version of him might know something about this topic."

"I'll do it tomorrow then. I need some shut-eye if I'm going to pass tomorrow's quiz in science class."

* * *

After school the next day, Marinette hurried to her room telling her parents she was going to be meditating for at least an hour and not to disturb her. They promised they wouldn't.

She lit two scented candles and settled on the floor and taking a few deep breaths. As a _One_, she didn't need to be asleep to connect with her other souls. She could enter and leave the central soul room any time she wanted or connect with the other versions of her without even going there.

Right now though, she did need to go into another version of her so she could get answers straight from the horse's mouth. She took a few more deep breaths and let the scent of the candles relax her mind.

_PT Marinette found herself in the central soul room. She hurried over to the Ladybug window and jumped through the stained glass. Ladybug was the only version of herself, who had a living Master Fu with a copy of the Miraculous Book, which she knew of.  
_

_ Racing down the red brick road she reached Ladybug's door and knocked loudly before entering. The room looked almost the same. More pictures of her friends had appeared on the wall. _

_ Ladybug herself wasn't in the room so she went over to the TV and turned it on. Currently, LB Marinette was having a lesson with Master Fu as he explained something about the Miraculous. Adrien was also with her. _

_ "LB, can you hear me?" _

_ The TV froze for a second and a few seconds later Ladybug appeared in the room. "PT? What are you doing here? I didn't even feel you trying to connect with me." _

_"It's a long story LB and I don't have time to explain. There have been several troubling events recently in my version of our life and I need answers. Answers only a trained Great Guardian with the Miraculous Book can give me.  
_

_ Think I can talk with Master Fu for a little bit?" _

_ "Sure, just let me explain what's going on so I don't give him a heart attack." _

Within two minutes the souls had switched places and PT Marinette was explaining what was going on in her world. "My copy of the Miraculous Book is very vague when it comes to proto-souls. I came to see if you had any information I could use to help me."

Master Fu stroked his goatee as he pondered the matter. "I don't know much about the soul I'm afraid, but I do know an expert. Wait just a few minutes please."

PT Marinette sat patiently as she waited for the old man to return. Five minutes later, he came carrying a kwami she had never seen before in his hands.

The kwami looked similar to a Tasmanian tiger and was gazing into her borrowed eyes with a knowing smile. He levitated over and bowed. "Greetings young Guardian. I am Runner, the Kwami of Souls.

Master Fu has explained your current troubles and thought I would be the best being to answer your questions."

"Thank you, Runner, was it? I'm dealing with a problem that involves proto-souls and I need to know what they're capable of and how they can take over their originator."

Runner nodded his head and started to explain. "You already know what a proto-soul is I presume?" Receiving a nod he continued. "Proto-souls are strong-willed because they need to be to stay alive. They stay strong by relying on other proto-souls to keep them strong by sharing their lives.

Despite being just one-dimensional beings, they do have a small amount of influence over their originators. As long as they continue to exist they can tempt the originators to accept them as part of their soul."

PT Marinette was confused. How could a proto-soul be accepted into a fully fused soul which had existed since the person turned four?

Sensing her confusion, Runner explained that if someone changed in a drastic manner, the piece of the soul that had been fused could be swapped out with the proto-soul becoming a full soul while the other part became a proto-soul.

"I suspect the proto-souls are using this ability to force their way into the central soul room and using the power of these Disastrous to overwhelm the fused soul into a prison of some kind."

PT Marinette asked if he knew anything about these Disastrous and their Kwamiis, but Runner didn't know anything about them. Master Fu hypothesized that the Disastrous held energy from the proto-world and that Kwamiis had been created by a Champion because they didn't naturally exist in the proto-world.

"I believe the Great Guardian is correct. Proto-souls need the life-giving energy of their world to take the place of a central soul room. You mentioned in your nightmare you saw a different version of Paris being sucked into a void."

"Yes and Bridgette mentioned it was the fault of all originators. Do you think what I saw was real?"

"I strongly do. Something is causing the proto-world to disappear at an alarming rate. Your Hawkmoth probably wants the Ladybug and Black Cat Miraculous to use their power to undo the ongoing destruction of his world."

Master Fu frowned knowing the wish could cause another reality to disappear from existence. "I don't fault a man for trying to save his world, but the way he's going about it will certainly cause problems in every version of reality. You must find a way to stop him and discover a different solution to his problem."

"Understood Master Fu. I thank both you and Runner for the help. I'll do my best to prevent any other versions of reality from suffering. Good-bye."

With a few blinks of the eyes, PT Marinette was gone and LB Marinette was back. All three humans hoped she resolved the problem before they got involved in the fight for their right to exist.


	4. Bridgette Cheng

In Hawkmoth's townhouse, each cryopod kept track of everyone's vitals, brain activity, and overall health. At that moment, Bridgette Cheng's cryopod was showing tons of brain activity and her Disastrous was glowing, indicating Drakko was inside it.

In her mindscape, Bridgette was practicing her fighting moves. She had imagined up a sparring partner and was currently blocking his attacks with her forearms.

The sparring partner went at with eye gorge and she blocked before pushing two of her fingers under her opponent's eyes so they would crush the eyes into the school.

The opponent couldn't see her anymore so she decided to use an elbow strike. She aimed for his abdomen and struck him in the spleen causing the partner to vanish as he was now unconscious.

Another partner appeared behind her and grabbed her tightly. Her arms were restrained so she tried to get out of the hold to fight. She raised her right leg and slammed her shoe onto the assailant's feet crushing it.

Her assailant let her go and she responded by twisting around, grabbing her foe by the arms pulling him closer so she could knee him in the abdomen rendering him unconscious.

Two more assailants appeared and started to circle her. One rushed at her aiming to tackle her when she brought her knee up and struck him straight on his chin and down he went.

The other guy managed to get ahold of one of her arms so she used the other to punch him in the throat. There was crack and the guy fell away unable to breathe.

More opponents appeared and she took down each one using different self-defense techniques including the nutcracker choke, the fishing hook, and takedown. She also practiced disarming people with guns, knives, and magical weapons until she could do it perfectly.

Panting, she sat down and conjured up a bottle of water for herself and took a break. All this mental training was exhausting.

Drakko flicked into existence to give her a critique of her self-defense training. "You have greatly improved in your ability to quickly take down anyone who would threaten you with harm on the streets. The only thing that you need to work on specifically is the fishing hook technique. You're not pulling hard enough on the cheek."

"I'll work on that Drakko, but will any of this truly be useful in an actual fight? I need to train as Indigo Dragon if I want to destroy Marinette."

Drakko got into her face. "Are you questioning me? All the mental training we do here is transferred into your real body by my magic. I know it's a very slow transfer but the point of this training is to make yourself stronger.

The Disastrous enhances your natural physical abilities. So the stronger you are as a civilian, the stronger you will be transformed. Rest for half an hour and then we'll train in your transformed state."

After a break, Bridgette stood up and called out, "Drakko Power Up!"

In the real world, a dark purple light washed over Bridgette's body, transforming her into Indigo Dragon indicating the real training was beginning.

Unsheathing her dagger, Indigo Dragon lay it flat on her hand checking the balance. The weight was perfect and there were no problems with the weapon itself.

She started reviewing what she knew about fighting with a bladed weapon. Her dagger was for close combat. She could use it slice to get some space from her attacker or she could even stab people with it.

The key to fighting with a dagger is making sure you kept out of your opponent's range while being agile and fast enough to get in quick to land hits. Also important to remember was to not let the blade slip and cut herself.

Blood was very slick and she could lose her grip on the handle or worse, get a serious infection. That's why she included gloves in her suit design.

She took a few practice swipes and thrusts. Then she made a few practice stabbing motions.

Conjuring up a practice dummy she began attacking different targets. Her first attacks were meant to be disabling. A quick swipe then she needed to run back and come in at a different angle.

When she got in close she did a quick thrust just nicking the skin on the extremities. Dancing on her toes she got in a little closer and made a few stabs on the dummy's chest.

Then she starting making more aggressive and damaging attacks. Even got in a few lethal attacks before she got rid of the stationary dummy and summoned one that could move and attack her with a dagger as well

She used all her training to dodge her opponent. When the daggers clashed together she always tried to gain the advantage to push her opponent back or loosen his grip on his weapon.

She took out the mobile dummy with a lethal thrust straight in the liver. As that dummy vanished she summoned up one that looked exactly like Peridot Turtle.

"If I'm going to destroy her then I need all the practice I can get!" She dove into battle as the Peridot Turtle replica used her meteor hammer to knock the wind out of her chest.

Catching her breath Indigo Dragon looked jumped high in the air and over the replica before kicking her in the back causing her foe to fall to the ground.

Her dagger couldn't penetrate the thick shell which gave Peridot Turtle the chance to push herself up and throw Indigo Dragon off balance.

The meteor hammer cut through the air and wrapped around the villainous female's arm and started pulling her back to its owner.

"I'm not going to lose to you!" she snarled as she wrapped the chain tightly around her arm and pulled hard. Peridot Turtle stumbled and soon found herself being spun around.

The replica was slammed into the ground and dazed. Indigo Dragon whirled her newfound weapon intending to smash Peridot Turtle's head in. But the replica activated Shell Guard protecting herself.

The mindscape battle lasted hours, but finally, Indigo Dragon defeated Peridot Turtle and grinned when she saw the replica bleeding out. "Drakko Power Down."

When the little kwami reappeared she told Drakko she was going to sleep for the rest of the day. "Go eat up as much as you need. I'll see you tomorrow for more training."

* * *

It was hard to judge the passage of time when you were in suspended animation. When her body didn't need to eat, drink, or even go to the bathroom, there was no biological sense of time.

All she knew is that when she woke up Felix was leaning over her. "Hope you got enough sleep duchess."

Bridgette threw a punch and barely missed connecting with his chin. "Why did you do that?"

"Instinct. After all, you were standing over me looking threatening," she remarked as she stood up and brushed off invisible dust off her outfit. She eyeballed her soulmate and wished he would a tiny bit of color to his outfit.

"So what brings you over to my mindscape? I thought you were going to replay our failure again and again until you figured out where you went wrong."

"Believe me, Bridgette, I know exactly when things went wrong. Our originators had the upper hand from the start of the battle. We chose to strike when they had almost completely restored themselves."

"Because that was the best time for us to strike. It took most of my energy just to cause my originator to splinter and then you added yours to splinter your originator and Ladybeetle.

They were exhausted after putting the other souls together. It was the best time for us to attack when they were weak and that lingering soul energy empowered us."

Felix rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. "I know that Bridgette. We both had agreed on the plan. What I meant by my words was that they knew how to fight against soul invasions."

"We did not know this Felix. It's hard to plan for every contingency when you do not have all the facts. Your father has been doing everything in his power to help save us while struggling to stay alive in this world. That is the reason why we did not have all the information we needed."

Felix took a deep breath and counted to ten. He knew his soulmate was right about the whole scenario and the difficulties his father struggled with every day. He gave them what he had and hoped for the best.

He leaned back slightly and studied his partner. She appeared to be very angry today. "What is bothering you today? Every time I visit you I have noticed your anger growing."

"I'm angry because I can't get over the fact that I lost after training so hard. I'm angry because I am living inside my head where everything is an illusion. I'm angry because our home is dying and we might end up trapped in this cryopods forever.

I'm angry because you will not humble yourself enough to allow me any choices in our relationship so we are constantly bickering. I'm angry that your uncle's selfishness caused the death of the woman who was like a second mother to me.

I'm angry because I don't know how much longer I can take this!"

Bridgette sank to her knees and started crying. She had been holding back all her pain and emotions since arriving here. Only focusing on her goal and she couldn't do it anymore.

Felix tugged at his shirt collar. Well, he wanted to reinvent himself now was the time to start. He kneeled down and hesitantly put his hand on her shoulder. "Are you okay?"

"Do I look like I'm okay?" she half-sobbed and half-snapped at Felix. He took a tiny step back when she leaned into him.

Confused a bit he drew her closer and held her in his arms and gave her a gentle squeeze. Making sure she was feeling safe with him. "I'm angry too. Even about the same things. It is not easy getting through each day."

Bridgette sniffled and Felix handed her a hanky. She blew into it and then threw it up in the air and come back down clean and fresh smelling. "I'm already forgetting how things smell and taste. I can't even remember my favorite tea anymore."

Felix murmured into her ear he was forgetting what it felt like to actually touch something. To feel the texture of a book in his hand. "Sometimes I wonder if I will ever see and hear in my own body again."

"I worry I'll forget all my happy memories and who I was if your father's plan doesn't work. Do you truly believe it will work?" Bridgette asked hopefully.

"My father will not stop until he's kept his promise to all of us. We just need to try to be patient a little while longer."

* * *

Tristan Agreste was once more conducting experiments with the model of the proto-soul world. So far, he had been able to restore six blocks to Neo Paris. It was a small success, but restoring one tiny part of his world wouldn't save it.

His experiments were focused on understanding the mechanics of the proto-soul world. By using Einstein's theory of relatively he knew that the universe was supposed to expand outward.

The opposite was happening to the proto-soul world. It was contracting. The question was why it was doing that instead of expanding. He had gone over every news article and scientific journal he could find about recent experiments in space and what the results had been.

Every bit of information helped him understand his universe and how this situation had started. Using his spectrometer he started to gather information about the different spectrum reading he was getting.

He compared the wave-length measurements of his world to the one he was currently in. There was a significant drop in energy emitting from the stars in his universe. Gamma rays, ultraviolet light, and even the infrared activity were about seventy five percent lesser than it should be.

"Where is the energy going? Why is it being drained away?" he muttered to himself. He tapped the keypad and a miniature electromagnetic telescope popped up and began looking for some black holes. Specifically, ones that had trace amounts of magic around them.

The telescope highlighted and brought the image of the black hole up on the computer screen. He clicked on the image and zoomed in. Science may not be able to pick up any proper readings, but magic wasn't constrained by limits.

"Nooroo, can you sense anything unusual about this black hole? My instruments are picking up magical energy around the phenomenon." He placed a pink filter over the black hole to help highlight the traces of magic.

Nooroo too a close look at the black hole. "This black hole was not formed by a collapsing star. It was created by the destruction of a solid free-flying magical mass. Upon its collapse, it is sucking up the magic from anything nearby."

Tristan didn't say anything as he continued to sweep what remained of his universe. His telescope discovered thirty four more magical black holes. They too were also absorbing magic for up to ten light-years away.

Stepping away from his model, he went over to a small bookcase and took a battered book off the shelf and blew some dust over it. The book was an old tome explaining the origin of magic and the basic principles which governed it.

Magic was the ability to manipulate life-giving energy, some called it manna, while others called it quintessence, to make reality change. Everything in the universe had quintessence inside it, even if it was only a tiny drop.

The more quintessence used in magic the weaker the power source got. So if the magical black hole had sucked up all the life energy, now it was sucking up the remaining energy from the celestial objects and the universe itself. Without energy, the universe had nothing to help it expand.

"I know what has been draining our world of energy. These magical black holes are sucking up the energy of the proto-world, which is causing my universe to constrict," Tristan remarked as he put the book back on the shelf.

So I have a reason the energy is vanishing from my universe and that all these magical black holes are growing so big they'll suck up the entire proto- soul world if we can't stop it.

That still doesn't explain everything. Magic has always been weaker in the proto-soul world, but strong here. Which means there had been a magical black hole in their world at one time. Why hasn't it suffered from a contracting effect he thought to himself.

"I feel like the answers to the start of the crises are just out of reach and I don't know why I can't find them. The same thing has to have happened here, so why hasn't this universe ever stopped expanding?"

"I'm afraid I don't know the answer to that Tristan. Perhaps if you run more tests the answers might come to you," Nooroo squeaked. He looked over his wielder and asked him when the last time he ate? The man had been trembling all day.

"I had lunch yesterday and skipped dinner and breakfast today so I could monitor the test results myself."

"You can't keep skipping meals, Tristan. You need food as much as I do to function properly. You are going to march down to the kitchen and eat until you have had a full healthy meal. Let's go!"

Seeing as his kwami was being very authoritarian. It was best that he heed the kwami's desire. He left the lab after locking the door and hoped he would soon have the answers he needed.

* * *

At school, Marinette was observing her classmates trying to figure out who would be a good fit for the remaining Miraculouses. After her talk with the kwami Runner, she knew it was time to get more help.

She had asked Adrien and Mireille to keep an eye out for potential recruits. She had explained to them what kind of traits to look for the fox, bee, and peacock.

For the fox, they needed someone clever, creative, and was able to survive encounters without getting hurt.

For the bee, they needed someone who had a strong sense of community, would be loyal to the group, and lastly had good leadership capabilities.

For the peacock, they needed someone who was dedicated, nurturing to people, and lastly had a vision of a better future.

Another requirement was the ability for the person to gain something from the Miraculous they were paired with. It could be confidence or perhaps even boost their self-esteem. The possibilities were endless.

Each member of the team was to focus on one potential Miraculous wielder. Marinette would give the final approval if the person they suggested was the right choice for the recommended Miraculous.

Mireille had decided to look for someone for the bee Miraculous while Adrien was searching for some to use the fox. That left Marinette to finding a wielder for one of the trickiest Miraculous, the peacock.

At the moment, no one was standing out. A lot of their classmates had potential, but also could be a liability if they turned out to be not the best person for a Miraculous.

They needed to weigh how trustworthy they were and make sure they could keep their hero identities a secret. An individual who wouldn't abuse the power of a Miraculous for their personal gain.

Marinette was paying attention to the lesson on the literature piece Ms. Bustier was discussing. Every few minutes she would glance around the class analyzing her classmates' behavior.

I know Alya would love to be a superheroine. She has the drive and dedication it takes to do this job. The problem is she still hasn't fully learned her lesson about personal boundaries and when you shouldn't reveal information.

Alix is tough as nails and in good physical condition. She also a fast learner. On the other hand, she doesn't always work well in a group. Could she put aside her solipsism for the duration of an attack?

Kim is a bit too reckless and Max isn't flexible enough to use the peacock. Ivan and Mylene like to be in the background. This isn't going to be as easy as I thought.

Adrien also was doing a bit of observation while he took notes. The fox was a tricky miraculous and he wanted to make his girlfriend proud. Master Fu may have chosen him for the role of Chat Noir, but he wanted to show that he was worthy of being her soulmate.

Nino is my best friend and he's creative when it comes to music he might be able to wield the fox. He also had the sense to get away from Akuma attacks so he would survive.

He certainly not clever though. He tends to take the easy road to get through things.

After talking a few more notes he looked up at Rose and Juleka, pondering if they would be a good match for the fox. Both were very creative, but they each lacked one trait for a fox.

Rose was very clever at finding solutions when it came to figuring out what words to use in a song but lacked the necessary survival instincts. Juleka had those instincts, but she wasn't very clever when it came to solving problems during a crisis.

Nino nudged him and tilted his head mentally asking what was bother him.

Adrien gave him a slight shake of the head indicating it wasn't anything worry about.

In Ms. Mendeleiev's class, Mireille didn't have a chance to observe her classmates to find someone for the bee. Her teacher was very strict and you needed to pay attention if you didn't want to get into trouble and extra homework.

So while she couldn't make active observations she had given it a little thought about who the best wielder for the Miraculous would be. Right now she was torn between three classmates.

Her first choice was, of course, her best friend Aurora. She was confident, outgoing, and loyal. She was the class rep and would bring up ideas to help the student body.

The only drawback was that Aurora was a friend. Could she focus on her job and not worry about Aurora getting hurt during an attack?

Which is why she was also considering Ondine Bubbles and Marc Ansel for the bee as well. If Ondine got the bee she could grow into a leadership role. Marc could learn to be more involved with the community.

I want whoever I chose to understand the responsibility of being a hero is. How it will cause challenges in your life and there will be times they'll let others down.

That they will have to lie and sneak out to deal with magical crises or even to prevent actual emergencies. How it affects your life ranging from school to family life.

That is why the person I choose must be perfect for the Miraculous. If Hawkmoth is trying to destroy our reality to save his own, then we need the best help we can get Mireille thought to herself.

* * *

Unbeknownst to the three heroes Milana/Lila also had a lot on her mind. After several days of figuring out Alya's routine and collecting notes on behavioral tics, Hawkmoth told her it was time.

When Milana had taken over Lila she had to be quickly and surprise her. The later turned out much easier than she thought it would be.

Lila was so full of herself she didn't protect her soul very much, including letting her natural protections to degenerate.

Everyone had natural protection against negative forces that would try to take over their central soul room. The first layer of protection was a spiritual immune system that worked to protect the soul from poisonous energy or dark entities.

The second layer of protection was the building in which the central soul room was located. For example, the walls Marinette had built around her stain glass windows to keep them safe.

The third layer would be different traps or protections built inside the room itself to capture any unwanted beings if they got past the other two layers.

The final result to protect the souls was when all parts of it came together to form an internal avatar to fight for the whole soul.

That's what Bridgette and Felix were defeated by and why they were so weak right now. They had done battle with the final defense and been beaten thoroughly.

After they had gone all the way through the different layers of soul protection and still lost, Milana had been nervous about taking over her originator.

Only to find out all she had to do was quietly sneak in, pick up a weapon from the torture rack and knock Lila's soul unconscious with a blow to her head.

It had taken mere minutes to lock Lila up, replace Lila's mirror with her own, and then access all her originator's memories before she had headed out to meet with Hawkmoth.

I was lucky I was able to defeat Lila quickly because of her arrogance, but other proto-souls won't be so lucky Milana thought as she finished taking notes for the class before the bell rang for her next class.

Sitting down in the science room she kept one ear on the lecture as the rest of her brain concentrated on what she had to do next for Hawkmoth. The only way to ensure a takeover would be if the originator was near the sleeping proto-soul.

That meant she had to abduct Alya and bring her back to the townhouse and restrain her until her proto-soul took over. It was not something Milana wanted to do.

I know we need to do this to save our world and ourselves from dying. I wish I didn't have to go against my morals to make sure Hawkmoth's plan works, Milana absentmindedly thought to herself.

In her backpack, Hinnda could sense how her wielder was feeling. She also had mixed emotions about this. She was a kwami of kindness and sincerity.

"Oh we both know abducting someone is wrong, but we did swear an oath to save the proto-soul world and all its inhabitants. Hawkmoth's Champion knew she would die, but gave her life anyways to save others. We can't let that sacrifice be meaningless."

Rolling onto her side Hinnda sighed. "Maybe if I was a real kwami instead of Champion's version I would be able to figure out what we should do in this situation.

If only there were good options that wouldn't lead to a mass genocide of all proto-souls. I have to toughen up and ignore my gut. For Milana's sake, I will not let her die or have that evil teenager regain control of her body!"

* * *

When school let out Milana and Hinnda walked towards home before doubling back and hiding out in a small alley as they watched Alya and Nino talking about their next date.

"How may dates to they have a week? This must be the fourth time I've heard them talking about another date," Milana whispered to Hinnda.

"They do seem to be overdoing it considering they've only been dating a few months," Hinnda commented in a motherly voice.

"Come on we can't lose them." The two of them followed at a distance. Knowing they would be spotted if they tried to hide, Milana had gone with a simple disguise.

Basically, she had pinned up hair hiding it under a wig that was her natural color and length. She put in a colored contact in one eye and had switched into the clothes she would naturally wear. So she was in loose fitting long sleeve shirt and jeans with sneakers.

It was subtle, but it worked. The two lovebirds were so used to seeing Lila dressed up in rompers with heels, they didn't even think twice about some girl who looked slightly similar was going the same way they were.

"When do we make our move?" Hinnda whispered to her wielder. She was hiding in the collar of the shirt.

"Soon, we have to make sure that Nino leaves and that Nora and the twins are out of the house."

When they got a block from Alya's house Milana choose to go to the left for three blocks then come back towards the house from the other direction. Alya was saying goodbye to Nino before heading upstairs.

Fifteen minutes later Nora left with the twins who were jumping excitedly as their big sister promised to take them kiddy gym to play in.

Milana gave herself ten minutes to make sure Alya was fully alone and wouldn't be going out for any reason. "Alright, its time. Hinnda Power Up!" Gathering all her courage Artemis leaped up to the roof and got ready to carry out the plan.

Alya was going through public records of what happened a few days ago in the grocery store. Since there had been no footage, statements made by witnesses was the only thing she had to go on.

"These statements are all over the place. Some say she had blond hair while others say it was brown. No one can agree on her height or outfit. If everyone's attention was on the villainess then why are their descriptions all over the place?"

There was a thump on the windowsill. Alya swung around and saw Artemis aiming an arrow at her. "The descriptions vary because it was highly stressful and for some, a traumatic event."

"Are you Hawkmoth's new sidekick?! What kind of powers do you have? Why were you robbing a grocery store? Can I interview you heh!" Alya glared at Artemis indignantly for using an arrow to destroy her precious phone. "You better pay for that!"

Artemis rolled her eyes, stepped closer and put the tip of another arrow under Alya's chin. "There's an intruder in your bedroom, holding you hostage with a deadly weapon, not to mention you're all alone here and you're more worried about getting an interview on your phone than your own life? You need to reorganize your priorities."

Artemis gave a few short laughs of disbelief before hauling Alya out of her seat. Taking a piece of rope out of her dimensional pocket she tied the inept reporter's hands behind her back and started dragging her to the window.

"I would suggest not struggling. I don't want you to get hurt while we're traveling to our destination."

Despite the situation, Alya's eyes shined. "Where are we going? Are you taking me to meet Hawkmoth? Can you grab my spare recorder?"

Artemis muttered a curse under her breath before jumping out of the window and started taking her hostage to the townhouse.

They had only gone halfway there when Artemis, who had been doing her best to ignore Alya's constant questions, got fed up and dropped her on the next rooftop.

The super-villainess threw her hands up in the air in frustration. "By all that is sacred do you ever stop talking? I have a lot of patience and I try to be a good person.

I didn't even want to abduct you! If lives didn't depend on it, I would have not gone through this. I am half tempted just to throw you into a dumpster to get rid of you."

"ARTEMIS! Stop right where you are!" Ladybeetle shouted. She swung up and landed on the rooftop ready to fight.

A few seconds later Chat Noir also appeared. He pointed his baton at her. "Kidnapping is a crime and we're not going to let you get away with it. Release Alya now."

Artemis let out a sigh of respite. "You two don't know how exultant I am to see you two. No mission is worth having to listen to this girl's nonstop talking!"

To the heroes' shock, the Disastrous wielder cut Alya's binding and shoved her towards Ladybeetle. "I'm out of here!"

She took off bouncing and running across the rooftops until she was out of sight.

Ladybeetle checked Alya over to make sure she wasn't hurt. "How are you doing Alya? Did she hurt you?"

Alya shook her head. "The only thing she broke was my phone. She admonished me! Can you believe it?"

Chat Noir rolled his eyes. "I can. Did you try to interview her when she had you cornered?" Seeing Alya's sheepish expression the hero's put his palm to his head and started muttering to himself.

Ladybeetle looked at Alya austerely. "I thought you had learned your lesson Alya about when it's a good time to interview someone and when to run. You've been doing a lot better lately."

"Well I didn't have any real information about her for my blog," Alya bemoaned. "I can't believe she said I talk too much."

"Alya focus!" Ladybeetle snapped at her. "We need to know everything about why Artemis abducted you."

So the blogger went over everything that happened and what Artemis had told her. The account was both disquieting and confusing.

So far it seemed that Artemis was rather reluctant to do criminal acts and only did them if it benefited people's lives. She was also doing her best to avoid hurting anyone and only fought when she had to.

She was also working for Hawkmoth and said that she was abducting Alya to save lives. Did that mean that Hawkmoth had more proto-souls at his disposal he wanted to use?

If he did that would mean they have to keep a close eye on Alya in the future to make sure there wasn't a repeat attempt to abduct her. They would also double their patrols to keep a lookout for citizens being abducted by Hawkmoth or Artemis.

In the meantime, Ladybeetle took Alya home to speak with her family. Chat Noir headed off to update Marinette about what had happened.

* * *

In the reality of Abeille Jaune and Malin, the two heroes were in Master Fu's secret underground hideout. With the return of the Black Cat and Butterfly Miraculous, the two heroes were having an easier time dealing with Asian Beetle.

"We're getting better at figuring out how Chloe's Lucky Charms are supposed to be used before she does. This time we almost were able to grab the earrings," AJ Marinette explained to the Guardian.

Master Fu nodded pleased with the efforts of the duo. He tilted his head towards M Adrien. "How is the legal course to retrieving the earrings going?"

"Slowly. While Chloe was charged with theft and given probation, the court still believes that she returned the property. My dad's lawyers are trying to get the case looked at again, by showing the property that was recovered is fake."

"Indeed, we need to be cautious moving forward. We cannot reveal the real reason we believe the property returned was fake. I hope we can recover the earrings without causing an incident."

AJ Marinette started to reply only to cough and shivered badly. The same thing was happening to M Adrien. Pressure started to build up in their chest and they felt as if their hearts were going to burst.

As quickly as the pain came it was gone. Looking at one another the heroes wondered what that was all about.

Could something be going on with another part of their souls? If something was up, they would need to talk to their other halves soon if they didn't want a repeat of the attack.


	5. Zulima Cesare

**Happy snowy Halloween from the Midwest!**

* * *

Milana knew Tristan Agreste would not be pleased when she returned without Alya. She stood tall with her head bowed as lectured her.

"How could you let her go without a fight? We need as many of us as possible if we're going to pull this off! Do you realize how much work I have to do in preparing for the ritual?

It's not just about having the Miraculouses and performing the spell. I'm still running experiments to figure out what is causing magical black holes to form in our world and take away all its energy!

I can't do that if I'm spending all my time making akumas!"

"I understand Mr. Agreste. I shouldn't have let the girl's excessive prattle bother me so much. I'll bring earplugs next time. I'll have to wait a few days until the heroes' protection detail lessens."

"This time you better return with the girl! You're a strong, daring, and efficient young woman Milana. I know I can trust you to get the job done. If you had someone covering your back then this would go a lot easier for us."

Milana lifted her head and nodded. "I won't let you down again sir. Trust me, I'll get the job done."

Tristan dismissed her and Milana hurried home. She didn't want Lila's mom to worry about why she hadn't come right home. Maybe she could even get some insight on how to keep Lila from causing her headaches.

* * *

Across town, Marinette was at her business checking up on her employees and discussing business matters with her manager. It was challenging making big decisions for her business and she struggled with doubt a lot of the time.

Sitting in the office, Marinette was talking with Mr. Arc discussing the taped interviews he did to help find a replacement for Ms. Rivers. "As you can see I've narrowed it down to two possibilities."

He paused the tape of Mr. Hooey as he was talking about his part-time job as a stockroom boy when he was in school. "He's very organized, double checks everything, and he's good at cleaning up messes."

Marinette looked over his resume. "He seems like a good fit, but he hasn't worked in nearly two years. Do you know why he wasn't working during this period?"

"He mentioned he was studying to become a welder. He's still taking some classes to gain a few more skills before he pursues his first job there."

"Hmm, if he's focused on getting a different job in a few months I don't want to hire someone who would leave us so soon. What about the other person?"

Mr. Arc handed her all the paperwork concerning Mrs. Benson and played her interview for Marinette.

"Hmm, I like her. She's friendly and according to her resume a dedicated worker. She can also start right away. We should higher for the stock room/cleaning detail."

"Agreed Ms. Dupain-Cheng. I'll give her a call after the meeting. Shall we go over the ideas for the budget Mr. Franc had?"

Marinette nodded and looked over the numbers. It was possible to raise the staff's pay a little bit. However, she had only been in business for a few months. She didn't want to chance it.

"We'll keep the pay for the same and revisit the issue next year. We're still new and I want to make sure we have some extra money if something unexpected comes up."

"Agreed, that is a sound idea. Have you thought more about the solar panels and the cost of installing them?"

She nodded and told him the cost was a little higher than expected so she needed to give it more thought before she went for it or hold off on doing it for a few more months.

She was happy to announce she had arranged to have the city pick up their recycles and that she had a good idea for cleaning out the supplies that weren't recyclable and make them into everyday items people could use.

"It would cut the cost of having our garbage hauled away by a third and by reusing the items, we're not adding to the plastic waste.

Also, we need to start selling reusable bags when our customers purchase items. If they have a bag they already use then there is no need to make a budget for plastic bags."

The two talked for another hour discussing new products they wanted to use that were cruelty-free and hadn't destroyed any habitat due to the ingredients inside the products.

The last thing they discussed was talking about the employees gaining more knowledge by taking weekend classes. She was looking into finding affordable ones and once she did, Mr. Arc would make certain the employees took them.

* * *

A week passed and it was the day before the family tree projects were due and classmates were chatting about interesting family members they had learned about. Right now Sabrina was talking about her great grandfather who had also been a police officer.

"I was surprised that law enforcement had been part of my family for three generations. My great grandfather was a cop in Lyons and his son, my grandfather was a patrol cop.

I'm thinking about becoming an animal control officer. I want to help save stray animals and arrest people who abuse or neglect animals."

"That would be a good job for you, Sabrina. You're great with animals and very dedicated when you put your mind to something," Mylene commented.

Sabrina blushed at the compliment. She then asked if anyone else wanted to share something about their family members.

Max told them he found out he had a great aunt who had been a teacher at PSL Research Center, the best university in the entire country.

Rose talked about her grandmother and she loved scrapbooking as much as she did. Everyone was looking forward to their presentation tomorrow.

On the outside Milana smiled and that she was looking forward to talking about Lila's family history. On the inside, Milana was deeply saddened.

She didn't have any family history. Growing up in the proto-soul world she had been on her own most of her life due to being the only proto-soul still alive in that world.

When proto-souls had no relatives residing in their world children were placed in group homes and stayed there until either a relative appeared or until they reached adulthood.

The only reason she had been in Paris at the time because she was an exchange student and was lucky enough to be saved. Now inhabiting her originator's body and being part of her family made her happy.

Researching Lila's family tree had brought back up those feelings of loneliness and abandonment. That was one of her motivations for getting rid of Lila's soul permanently.

She eyeballed Alya. Since the attempted abduction, she had become less reckless. She still tended to leap before looking and that was the key to getting her to the townhouse.

Hinnda had been keeping an eye out for patrols from Ladybeetle and Chat Noir around Alya's apartment and while she was at school. With Adrien in the same class approaching Alya difficult because he was always close to her side.

When he wasn't around Nino and Marinette would be hanging around her. Hinnda reported that Alya was picked up by Nora every day after school and that her parents called her once an hour to make sure she was okay.

"Alya believes everyone is being overprotective and that she's fine. I don't think she's taken this incident as serious as she should. We can use that to our advantage," Hinnda explained to her wielder at lunch.

Milana agreed with her kwami. "We just need something to lure her away from her friends and family."

Hinnda tapped her feet over and over as she thought about the problem. "I've got it! What if you invite her to meet a member of Lila's family that you just discovered in Paris? You could lead her to the townhouse and when her guard is down, you can restrain her so her proto-soul can take over."

She rested her chin on her hand. "That would be the best way to do it. If she's going to hang out with a friend, Ladybeetle and Chat Noir won't suspect she's being abducted."

The question was how to ask her when her other friends were hovering around her. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Alya heading to the girl's room by herself. Now was her chance.

Inside the bathroom, she saw Alya washing her hands. "Hi Alya, how are you doing?"

The girl smiled. "I'm doing fine Lila. I would be feeling even better if my family and other friends would give me some space. I'm suffocating with all of this over protectiveness."

Milana commented on how she was surprised by the sudden hovering behavior from Alya's friends. "Did something happen to you?"

Alya sighed. "Something did, but it wasn't a real big deal. I'm fine! I just want things to go back to normal."

"Hey, want to hang out with me after school? During my research for our family tree project, I discovered I have an uncle who lives in town. I'm going to meet him this afternoon and I would feel better if I had a friend with me."

Alya's eyes lit up and she quickly texted her parents. They said yes and that she was to call them when she was coming home. She couldn't wait until school was over.

* * *

As soon as the bus dropped the two girls off near the townhouse Alya took note of the area. "This street could use some curb appeal. Maybe even a few repairs."

Milana reminded the girl that this was an older section of the city so it wasn't abnormal the place needed to be fixed up a bit. As the girls walked towards the townhouse Milana told her what she knew about her "uncle."

"Uncle Tristan is a scientist and even has his personal lab at home where he does experiments on deep space anomalies. He's a bit of a black sheep in the family because of his career choice, which is why I didn't know about him until now."

"Neat! Do you think he'll let me interview him? I'm starting another blog about interesting jobs you can get in Paris."

"Perhaps." Milana knocked on the door and it opened revealing Tristan. Alya did a double-take when she saw him. "Do you know you look a lot like Gabriel Agreste the fashion designer?" she blurted out.

"I get that a lot. Please come inside my humble home. The girls entered the house and Tristan quietly locked the door. "My niece mentioned she was bringing someone along with her to meet me. A sensible precaution wouldn't you agree, Ms.?"

"Cesare. Alya Cesare. Creator of the LadyNoir blog and future news reporter. Your home is beautiful. How much do you make to have your own a townhouse like this?"

"Alya enough!" Milana hissed. "I apologize for my friend Uncle Tristan. She's a bit too curious when it came to personal questions." Her eyes conveyed she was ready to act when he gave her the signal.

"I understand. It's nice to see someone interested in architecture. This townhouse is the newer part of the building. Over a century and a half ago, there was a church here.

It burnt down, but much of the existing structure was salvageable. My wife's family bought the property and built the townhouse and connecting it to the old church to give the extra space."

Alya opened her mouth to ask more, but Milana interrupted by asking if they could see one of his projects he was working on. He nodded and started to lead the girls upstairs.

Halfway up Milana pretended she needed to use the bathroom and he told her where to go. Once inside, Hinnda popped out. "Are you sure you're ready?"

"Let's do this before I change my mind again. Hinnda Power Up!"

Artemis crept through the hall moving as silently as possible. She could hear Alya talking and asking questions as Tristan led her to the attic lab. Bouncing up she reached and grabbed the railing and swung herself into the narrow hallway leading to the attic.

Seeing the two approaching shadows, she strung her bow and fired the arrow. It hit the target and Alya stumbled as her leg was pinned to the carpet. A few more arrows and Alya couldn't move.

"What the heck oomph!" Tristan quickly injected a sedative into Alya. She wobbled before she started to fall over. The man caught her before she hit the floor.

Artemis ran down the hall and knelt next to Alya. "Is she okay? She's not having a bad reaction to the sedative?"

"She's fine. Can you carry her to her originator, please? I need to rest for a few minutes."

Artemis nodded and scooped up the girl. She headed down the stairs and through the door that connected the old church area to the building. While Bridgette and Felix were inside room adjacent to Hawkmoth lair, most of the student body and their families were housed in the church because of the amount of space.

She finally reached the area where the Cesare family resided. The whole family was here, which was a rarity in the proto-soul world. Tapping on the top of the cryopods she finally found the one she was looking for.

Zulima Cesare looked very different then Alya. Her hair was straight and just one color instead of the ombre effect. She had no beauty mark or glasses. A pair of contacts could be seen on a small shelf inside the pod.

Instead of a beauty mark, she had a smattering of freckles and cleft chin. Her body was half an inch taller and slender.

Pressing a button on the cryopod a small compartment opened revealing an anklet with a black and white coyote with a sapphire eye. She placed the item securely around Alya's right ankle before handcuffing the teenager to the cryopod.

She pressed a few buttons on the pod and whispered, "Okay Zulima, your originator is here and you know what to do." Artemis stepped back and waited to see if the takeover was successful.

* * *

_Inside Alya's central soul room the teenager was slowly rousing. She blinked a few times and looked around confused. "Where am I?" _

_The room was built like a news studio. There cameras recording everything that was going on outside her body. Four large screens were hanging on the walls.  
_

_One showed Alya as she normally was. Another showed her wearing a fox based costume with an electronic banner reading Rene Rouge. _

_There was a screen showing Alya in a dress looking submissive and pious. The last screen showed her in a preppy outfit sitting at her desk in school taking notes. _

_Alya walked over to the screens. She looked astonished at her dressed up as a fox based heroine. "I look amazing! I wonder what my powers are. I've got to talk to Ladybeetle about this!" _

_She looked at the other two screens and stuck out her tongue. "Why am I wearing a dress? Ugh, it's hideous and I would never have that expression on my face! _

_Talk about crazy, what is with the preppy outfit. I wouldn't be caught dead in it." _

_While Alya was busy looking at the screens a small access door opened and shut quietly. Zulima cautiously approached her originator making sure she wouldn't trip over the cables connected to the cameras. _

_She walked towards her originator listening to Alya talking to herself. Zulima was only a few steps away when Alya turned around and came face to face with her. _

"_Who are…" she started to ask when Zulima tackled her to the floor. The teenager struggled and managed to push Zulima off of her. _

"_I don't know who you are, but you made a big mistake attacking me." _

"_We will see about that," Zulima commented. She reached down to the floor and picked up a boom mike. She took two steps forward and swung it hard. _

_Alya ducked under the mike and started to charge Zulima, who swung the mike back. It slammed into Alya's shoulders knocking her to the ground._

_Zulima released the boom mike before ripping out a camera cable. She proceeded to pounce on Alya's back, holding on with one hand and trying to tie Alya's legs together while the girl bucked her several times.  
_

"_Hold still! You struggling is only going to make it worse!" Zulima exclaimed. She was about to tie the legs together when she was thrown off Alya. _

_Rolling back up to her feet, Alya looked around for anything she could use as a weapon. Grabbing a stack of papers she hurled them at Zulima blocking the girl's view of her for a few seconds.  
_

_Zulima's vision cleared as she saw her originator running away searching for a way to get out. The proto-soul would not let her originator find the access door.  
_

"_Where's the exit to this crazy place?" Alya said as she frantically searched all the walls for a door. The other girl had to come in from somewhere! _

_She ducked under the stands as she heard footsteps approaching. Alya curled up as tightly as she could to make herself less noticeable. _

_The footsteps got closer and closer. Alya prayed they would go away. The footsteps stopped move around slightly before turning around. Ten whole minutes passed before Alya opened her eyes and started to get up. _

_From above a cloud of mace descended causing her to gasp and tear up. She coughed and stumbled around. She managed to get out from under the stands. _

_Someone pushed her and she felt her body connect with something hard for a second before she was surrounded by the sound of static. She could hear a lot of shuffling and talking, but it seemed far away for some reason.  
_

_When Alya's eyes finally cleared up she saw Zulima looming over her smiling. The teenager shrieked trying to back away only to find out she couldn't. She felt around and discovered she was stuck in a glass case. _

"_Where am I? What did you do?" _

"_You're inside a TV screen. Here I'll show you." Zulima held out a mirror and Alya saw herself on a small TV screen. She reached out and touched the screen, her reflection doing the same. _

_She realized Zulima was telling her the truth. Somehow she had trapped Alya on a TV screen!"  
_

"_Get me out, get me out, and please get me out of here!" she screamed pounding on the glass, but it wouldn't break. Her prison was picked up and she was jostled as the screen was moved. _

_Her prison was lowered into a Plexiglas case. A series of locks were placed on the case and then a façade of some kind was placed over the case leaving only a tiny fraction of light for her to see. _

_"I hope you enjoy your time as a prisoner. Maybe you'll finally learn about being cautious and prepared for any situation. I'll come to visit you soon Alya. For now, I, Zulima Cesar, leave you be.  
_

_Zulima listened to the girl's cries as she took over the news desk so she could control the central soul room and Alya's whole body.  
_

* * *

Zulima blinked her eyes a few times and saw Artemis nearby with an arrow aimed at her. "Milana, please put that down. You might hurt someone with that."

Artemis lowered her bow a few inches. "Is that really you Zulima? Quick, what is my favorite tea?"

Zulima rolled her eyes. "You hate tea and will only drink coffee black."

Satisfied with the answer, Milana powered down and unlocked Zulima before helping her stand. A tiny kwami popped out of the anklet and hovered next to the girl.

The kwami looked like a tiny coyote with oversized ears and tail, which were white while the rest of the body was black. His eyes were sapphire blue.

"Lobbo at your service. I am kwami of a careful, cautious, and prepared nature. You and I will get along great because we always look twice before we leap."

He snuggled against her cheek and she gave him a tiny hug with her hands. Separating, Zulima looked down at her clothes and was not impressed by what she was seeing. "Who wears this much flannel?"

Milana shrugged and escorted Zulima to Tristan's lab before heading down to the kitchen to get a large snack for her kwami.

Zulima knocked on the door and she was bid entrance. Stepping inside she saw the man working on some calculations as he glanced at the model of the proto-soul world.

"Zulima Cesare reporting for duty sir. How can I be of service?"

Tristan looked up and over to her. He seemed to be studying her before he replied. "I'm pleased to meet you Zulima. I can already tell that you'll be a great colleague to Milana."

Zulima bent her head in acknowledgment as she waited for orders. "Return to your originator's home. Observe the girl's family and friends. See if you can discover Ladybeetle's identity"

"Of course sir. Do you have any other orders for me?"

Tristan nodded and explained he needed her to research as much as she could on space phenomena, magic, and any connection between the two. When she finished her research she was to bring it to him ASAP.

Returning to Alya's home she was greeted by the twins Ella and Etta. "Hi, Alya. Did you have a good time with your friend?" they asked in unison.

"I did have a fun time. Milana's uncle's house is amazing. Do you two want to play a game?"

Ella, (the pink one) and Etta, (the teal one), jumped up and down happily. They rushed into their shared room to get their toys.

Nora entered the room and raised a single eyebrow. "That's a first. I've never seen you so eager to play with the twins."

Zulima shrugged her shoulders. "I've been a bit harsh with them lately. I've come to realize my behavior towards everyone in the family is unreasonable. All of you are just looking out for me and I should be grateful."

Nora blinked her eyes a few times. Then she smiled and gave a friendly punch to Zulima's shoulder before hugging her tightly. "I'm so grateful my little sister is finally acting like a mature adult. Guess all my lessons on being safe when your out, has finally paid off."

Zulima nodded as the twins came back into the living room with their toys to play a game of princess rescue, where the princess actually saves the prince. Getting down on the floor Zulima picked up the prince doll she started to call for the princess to save him.

An hour before bedtime, Zulima started her research. Her originator already had plenty of pages bookmarked on magic throughout history. Reading through the pages, she dismissed most of them as nothing, but ramblings.

"Real information on magic isn't a simple of typing it into a search bar and clicking on the first page. You need to be extremely specific and look for clues that have double meanings," Zulima stated out loud.

Lobbo, who was investigating Alya's things let out a small sneeze. "Judging by the amount of dust here, she hasn't tried any old fashion research. There are a bunch of books up here that haven't been touched in months, and I don't just mean her comic collection."

Pushing away from the computer desk, Zulima got on the bed and pulled down some of the books Alya had.

"Encyclopedia of Comic Characters through the Ages? Nope, this one won't help. What else is in this pile? A Beginners Guide to Magic. No way is that book helpful."

Zulima tossed the books that were no use to her on one side of the bed. As the pile grew, Zulima was about to give up when she came across two books that did look promising.

One was about the study of astrology and how different scientists around the world we're working to prove or disprove its existence. The other book was about the unexplained phenomenon and pushing the boundaries by pointing out the limits of the scientific method and how it can't apply to everything.

These are good books to look through. Judging by the dates they were published along with contact websites to read updates on the subject. I wonder why my originator dismissed them.

She read a few chapters in the first book before realizing she needed to get some sleep. Closing her eyes she curled up and fell asleep leaving Lobbo the chance to sneak into the kitchen for food.

When he finished eating, having devoured most of the items in the freezer, he settled down next to his Disastrous filling it with his magic securing Zulima's control over the body.

* * *

The next morning, Zulima got up early. She wanted to read a few more chapters in the first book and also talk with the science teacher Ms. before classes started.

Finding something that wasn't flannel in Alya's wardrobe was difficult. Half her closet was flannel and most of the non-flannel ones were for winter weather. Finally, she found a solid brown shirt and black pant combo to wear.

Not wanting to risk saying the wrong thing at breakfast she left the apartment quickly calling out that she needed to see her science teacher about a homework assignment.

Zulima calmly approached the door, double-checking to make sure she had everything she needed to take notes and knocked on the door. Ms. Mendeleiev opened the door and narrowed her eyes.

"Alya, if you're here to persuade me into changing your grade on your paper about how superhero costumes are made of rapidly changing molecules that go through all three states of matter, then you are highly mistaken."

Zulima accessed the memory from Alya's mind. Her originator was a stubborn one. "No, I accept my grade. I wanted to ask you a question."

The teacher tapped one foot and glared. She hoped this wasn't another nonsense question. "We've seen Ladybug and Chat Noir use magical means to save the day. Hawkmoth's akumas are also magic.

I was wondering if there's any way to test magic in a scientific method that would be accepted by the scientific community."

Ms. Mendeleiev blinked several times. Alya was very impulsive and never wanted to do the basic background check on anything related to her blog. She usually made assumptions, such as her recent paper, without finding out the truth.

"May I ask what prompted this sudden change? You never seemed concerned about proving magic through science before."

Zulima explained her sudden change of heart and realizing if she didn't start doing responsible reporting no one would hire her for real news reporting.

Ms. Mendeleiev explained the scientific method to Zulima and explained its limits. "This method only works to prove a hypothesis. The limitations are based on the fact that a hypothesis must be testable and falsifiable and that experiments and observations be repeatable. This places certain topics beyond the reach of the scientific method.

Magic would be a difficult thing to test. How do you create an experiment to test magic? How can you determine if it's falsifiable? Another limit is that science can't make value judgments.

It cannot say global warming is bad, for example. It can study the causes and effects of global warming and report on those results, but it cannot assert that driving SUVs is wrong.

If you want to test magic, then you would need something magical, such as an akuma, then put it through a test. For example, can an akuma go into every type of matter or does it have limits?

If you repeated the test several times you would discover the answer, but that wouldn't answer the question of how does it merge with the matter? You could run more tests, but you might not be able to measure the results because it's beyond known science."

Zulima took notes and then asked a question about why pseudoscience wasn't taken seriously enough to determine if they worked or not. The teacher explained that it was because of bias, an inability to be studied using the scientific method, or that it relied on only eye witness testimony which was not enough proof.

Having all she needed, Zulima thanked the teacher and went to Alya's regular classroom. Today was about making more observations while completing her research for her mission.

The class started trickling in. Nino and Adrien arrived together laughing about something. Nino looked around for Alya but didn't see her. Then he did a double take when he saw the girl in her seat was Alya.

"Babe, I didn't recognize you in that outfit. Where is your usual flannel?"

"I wanted to try something different today," she replied nonchalantly.

The boys shrugged their shoulders and settled into their seats. Marinette raced into the classroom and sat down. She noticed Zulima/Alya's outfits and said it looked good on her.

The proto-soul girl had to admit she liked being back in school and learning information about the other kids' families. It was very useful for identifying people that proto-souls could takeover and also data to figure out how other proto-souls could fool people while exploiting their weaknesses.

When lunchtime arrived, Nino asked her if she was ready to out to eat at their favorite café.

"Sorry, Nino I can't. I asked Ms. Mendeleiev if I could do a makeup report to get a better grade and she wants it is in her hands by tomorrow. I'll be in the library if you need me."

* * *

Zulima went to the library and picked out some books about space phenomena and one about the theory of magic through ages with ideas on how to test it.

She hid in a corner of the library and let Lobbo out in the open. He had been hiding in her bag throughout the class. "Do you need my help Zulima?" he asked.

"How is your reading comprehension and speed?"

"Very good. I was able to read half of the book on unexplained phenomena and how to create tests on it based on the scientific method," Lobbo quantified animatedly.

Zulima nodded and pushed the book on magical theory and asked him to read it. She was going to tackle the book on space phenomena. The kwami nodded and shortly they were both engrossed in their reading.

Zulima chose to focus on the theoretical idea of dark matter first because it could be the source behind the creation of magical black holes.

In the 1930s scientists noticed that galaxies did not follow any laws of physics. When they viewed the motions and speeds of stars at the edges of local galaxies, they saw that the stars at the edges of the galaxies moved at approximately the same velocities as stars towards the center.

So either the laws of gravity were wrong or there was tightly packed matter invisible to numerous scientific instruments. Scientists had theories about what dark matter really was. They thought it could be MACHOs, WIMPs, or something called a SIMPs.

She then read up about nebulas. A cloud-like structure formed in the deep interstellar medium, the space between the stars, where the gas and dust molecules clump together to form gargantuan nebulous clouds. Inside these, gas and dust aggregate together due to gravity and collision, and when enough critical mass and density is achieved, the stellar fusion ignites into a star.

There were five categories of nebulas: Dark, Emission, Planetary, Reflection, and Supernova. Each one contained different microscopic particles. These particles created different effects depending on what type of nebula it was.

She also learned about pulsars, quasars, and lastly spaghettification. As she read more about the different topics she started writing notes and possible connections between the different phenomena.

Lobbo tapped Zulima on the shoulder. "You have fifteen minutes until class starts again. You need to eat something quick. If you bring the books with you to class, I can read them and chat with Hinnda about what she thinks about the connection of celestial objects and magic."

Zulima agreed with the suggestion and the two of them hurried out of the library after quickly checking the books out. An idea was forming in her mind, but she needed to do a bit more research before she brought it to Hawkmoth.

Milana was waiting for her after school playing with her hands anxiously. When she saw Zulima, she immediately relaxed. "How are you feeling? Is Alya bothering you?" she whispered.

The other girl shook her head. Her originator had been quiet for hours now. Probably plotting a way to regain control of her body. Not that she was going to let her.

"I think I found the answers to why the proto-soul world is more prone to magical black holes and why when it happens in this world, the universe doesn't suffer from compacting."

The hind wielder eyes widened upon hearing this. Only one day in and already Zulima was making strides in accomplishing her mission. "How long do you have before you have to go babysit?"

"One hour. We better hurry, I don't know if I can pull off a transformation yet." With such a short time window, Milana called a cab to take them straight to the townhouse.

Tristan was waiting for them in his lab as he paced keenly. He had been running tests all day and besides expanding the proto-soul world version of Paris ten blocks, he was still not any closer to understanding the energy draining effects of magical black holes.

Nooroo hovered near his master while Occo and Drakko sat on the windowsill. The Kwamiis could sense something big was about to happen.

The door to the lab opened and both girls walked in with their Kwamiis by their sides.

"You texted me you had completed your research for me Zulima. What did you find out?"

"I've concluded that astrology is correct when it comes to saying the movement of the stars and planets affect humans. The effect is gravitational forces and dark matter or should I say used magic."

Everyone blinked and was puzzled by that statement so Lobbo explained that according to the theories on magic that once the energy involved in doing magic was used it was converted to something else.

"With all these theories about what dark matter is and how it affects the velocity of stars and planets, I pondered if dark matter wasn't matter, but energy."

He picked up the book of theory and managed to flip it to the page that showed a diagram of a person drawing on magic, using it, and then the energy flowing into a cloud of sorts.

"Energy can't be created or destroyed. It can only be transferred and changed. When magic is used up, where does it go? What if it was converted into gravitational potential energy?

Think about it. Magic is life energy aka quintessence. Science would classify it as bioelectrical energy. If hydroelectric dams can convert gravitational potential energy into electricity, couldn't the reverse be true?"

It was a sound theory and entirely possible in certain situations especially is space.

Zulima started speaking. "When Lobbo told me about that I remembered all the information I found on gravitational forces connected to several space phenomena.

The proto-soul world is just that, a prototype. We're an echo of the real universe meaning we already have less amount of energy and gravity. Because of this, our proto-world isn't as stable as this universe.

We're more prone to feeling the effects of gravitational forces which is causing us to lose magic faster than it does here.

Because of the stability of this universe and the expansion of the universe, if they get a magic black hole it doesn't have the same potential danger to this world, because other gravitational forces will compensate."

Tristan Agreste wanted to slap himself upside the head. The answer to the problem had been right there in his model. How could he miss something so basic? He let out a scream of frustration. "How, how in the world did I miss something like this? I should have been focusing on what could be causing so many."

"Master please calm down. You know what stress does to your already fragile system."

While Nooroo went to calm his master along with Drakko, Occo floated over and asked the girls if there was something they could do about the problem.

Zulima thought about it and made a suggestion. "Tristan has been expanding our world a tiny bit by heating the model and then coming up with a way to send that energy into the proto-soul world.

If we find something that has a lot of magic or can increase the strength of the gravitational forces, we might be able to stabilize our world for a short time."

Milana pointed out there were several museums and tech design places across the city that could have items that met those requirements. They planned to start their search after their parents thought they were asleep.

* * *

Late that night, a figure strolled through the streets of Paris. At first glance, you wouldn't notice she was a transformed human. Her outfit didn't scream super-villainess.

She had on tight-fitting black pants with a short sleeved sapphire shirt, wearing a white leather jack with black lining and silver studs in the shape of a coyote's head on the back.

She also wore medium length fingerless black gloves, sapphire colored goggles, and white boots with blue and black laces. They covered up her Disastrous. Strapped to her right leg was a blue holster containing black senbon needles.

Her hair was straight, auburn colored, and you could see freckles dotting her cheeks.

Trickster, as Zulima dubbed herself, was in the tech distract. She had uncovered recent news about a tech company building a prototype artificial gravity module. With a few bits of tinkering, it could be used to increase the gravity in the proto-soul world.

Approaching her target, she made sure no one was there and that no cameras were pointing in her direction. She then proceeded to jump up on the rooftop and her magical googles surveyed the scene.

Inside the building, five security teams were patrolling the ten floors for signs of trouble. On the perimeter was a sixth team making sure no one entered the property that wasn't supposed to be there.

She focused on the top floor and saw the lab where the prototype was being tested. It was in a secure vault, but she was sure she could get it open. It would be a quick bust in and grab the device before making a marathon run out of the area.

"Hopefully, Artemis can keep the heroes busy with her museum thefts, so they don't bother me."

Grasping her senbons, she began her strike. The needles effectively knocked out the security team outside. Using a guard's key card she entered the lab and made her way to the target.

It was surprisingly easy to avoid the other teams and she made her way through the building avoiding each of them. She occasionally used one of her senbons to knock the cameras into a slight angle so she wasn't recorded.

Gaining access to the lab was tricky. The guard's key card didn't give her direct access to the lab. Since you could pick the lock with an electronic device she had to come up with another way in.

Reaching into her jacket pocket she pulled out a flash drive and headed into a nearby office. Finding the password to the computer taped under the desk, it was easy to get access to the mainframe.

Within a few minutes, she had opened the door to the lab, thanks to the virus in the flash drive. She was in and out of the lab in under five minutes and made her way to the roof.

With grace and stamina, she left the building, the device stored in her dimensional pocket. Satisfied that no one was going to catch her she hurried towards the townhouse.

* * *

She was halfway there when she was hit in the back with a meteor hammer. She tumbled across the rooftop. Pushing herself up, she saw Peridot Turtle standing five feet away twirling her weapon. "Didn't think I run into any heroes tonight."

"I didn't expect to see another proto-soul using another person's body to carry out crimes," the heroine remarked.

The two circled one another. Waiting for their foe to make a move. "So do you have a name for yourself coyote girl?"

Trickster smiled. "Didn't think you would guess what animal I was. Did you know by the studded image on my jacket?"

Peridot Turtle shook her head. "I have a thing for watching old cartoons. I noticed you looked like a female version of Coyote from Gargoyles with a few changes of course."

Coyote was impressed by Peridot Turtle's skills of deduction. Judging by her stance, she knew that despite her name, her powers didn't revolve around the typical characteristics of the coyote's symbolism.

"As much as I would love to continue this tête-à-tête, I need to be going." Trickster grabbed her senbons and started throwing them at Peridot Turtle.

Peridot Turtle effectively blocked all the needles and tossed one end of her meteor hammer at Trickster. The villainess ducked under the throw only to get the other end of the weapon smashed into her stomach.

The pain was throbbing, but she ignored it as she leaped into the air and fired more senbons. Again they were blocked, but this time she landed close enough to PT to do a leg sweep, knocking the other girl off her feet.

She started to run away when Peridot Turtle activated her power, Shell Guard, trapping the Disastrous Wielder inside the magical dome. Trickster growled as she turned to face her foe.

"You can't keep me captive for long. I'm out of here. Cautious Preparedness!"

Out of her body, the outline of a coyote appeared. It sniffed the dome and then whacked it with its paw. The shield came down and Trickster was off and out of sight by the time Peridot Turtle got back on her feet.

Opening her communicator she contacted her partners. "Listen up, we have a new associate of Hawkmoth. She calls herself Trickster and she definitely has the smarts of a coyote."


	6. Colt Lahiffe

It was three days after the night of the theft. Milana and Zulima stood to the side as they watched Tristan set up the artificial gravity generator inside the compartment underneath the model.

Tristan Agreste had been busy the last three days studying the device and figuring out how to incorporate it with the existing module. He had run several mockups on his computer trying to pinpoint the right amount of gravity to apply to model.

"Since the proto-soul world is rapidly falling apart, we must gradually increase the gravity," he was explaining to the girls. "If we use too little it won't affect the model at all. Too much gravity will only accelerate the decline due to the influx of extra gravimetrical energy."

"So that means we have to gradually apply more gravity each day on the model, so it can adjust to the increase," Milana said.

Nooroo nodded for his master, whose head was still inside the compartment. "We cannot rush the process. Science testing is always about going slow and steady to achieve precise results."

Tristan finally emerged from the compartment ready to activate the prototype artificial gravity generator. The adjustments he made to the device should minimize the chance it would malfunction inside the compartment.

He turned on the device and kept his eyes on the model watching for any significant change. "Gravity increased by ten percent. Bringing up Earth on the screen. Detecting slight elevation in the planet's gravity field."

On the screen, they observed the planet of Earth. According to the measurements on the planet's orbital speed and the amount of g-force generated by the sun.

The orbit of Earth around the sun didn't appear to be changing. The scientist waited patiently observing as the new increased gravitational force took hold in the model.

As time passed the numbers on his computer started to change. Normally, Earth spun at 66,627 mph and moved 1.6 million miles in a single day. With the slight increase in gravity, the planet was moving at 66,647 now.

Earth was now covering a few more miles a day. Other nearby celestial bodies were also picking up a bit of speed. Everything was remaining in a stable orbit and was only going a little bit faster, but not enough to change the rate of orbit.

After monitoring the activity for an hour, Tristan finally looked up from the computer. "So far, the additional gravity has not had any negative impacts on the model. Earth's solar system is still rotating without signs of destabilizing."

Zulima peered closer at the universe model. "How long until we know if the increased gravity is spreading across the proto-soul universe?"

Tristan admitted it could be several decades or even centuries before they started receiving any data about increased gravitational waves. At the moment all they could do is focus their attention on their planet.

"Are you going to increase the gravity in a few days?" Milana asked politely.

The older gentlemen shrugged his shoulders. "The situation has to be monitored closely for any signs of destabilization. There are also hundreds of factors to consider before increasing the artificial gravity.

For now, we'll leave things as we are. We should focus on the magical items that Ms. Rossi collected."

Milana went to the other side of the lab and retrieved the case holding the three artifacts she had collected from different museums across the city. Setting the case down on the table, everyone put on protective gear to avoid any natural or magical hazards associated with the artifacts.

The first object was a mineral sample. According to the museum files, the mineral was a sample of crystalline rose quartz. It was the size of a grape. Tristan knew better after looking at the sample under a high powered microscope.

"Pure concentrated quintessence. According to my brother's notes, it's formed when the lifeblood of plants or animals, is splashed onto the forming mineral. Centuries later, they pack enough magical energy in them to power a city for over a hundred years."

Hinnda whistled impressed by the amount of power in grape size quartz. "That mineral has enough power to make the portal safe for biological material. Imagine, the possibilities for our cause if we can use the portal properly."

Tristan was thinking the same thing as he set the sample to the side. He picked up the next artifact. "What makes you believe this is magical Milana?" he asked as he held up what appeared to be a glorified dog collar and leash.

"The legend that surrounds it. It is said whoever holds the leash will control the person with the color around their neck. I thought it would come in handy when we start editing the world."

Tristan nodded very pleasedly by this find. The last artifact was a small flask with cuneiform on it. He instantly translated the cuneiform and placed the item in a safe for now.

* * *

With a little more time on their side, the proto-soul girls were assigned a new mission. It was time to abduct another person for a soul takeover. This time they were focusing on Nino Lahiffe.

The boy was the best friend of Adrien Agreste. He would be the perfect spy to finding out who Ladybeetle was seeing as she was Chat Noir's partner. Additionally, he could also monitor Gabriel Agreste's activities considering Tristan Agreste wanted him to witness the tragedy he caused.

While the abduction of Nino would be relatively easy because he would follow Zulima/Alya through a burning fire, the harder part would be helping his proto-soul with the takeover and then passing as Nino.

Colt Lahiffe, Nino's proto-soul wasn't an active, social, or mellow soul who took things as they came. Nor was he like the majordomo version in TP Adrien's world, who was efficient, productive, and responsible.

He wasn't heroic and tenacious as Carapace. He wasn't a thrill-seeker adventures soul as Nino was in C Adrien's world.

Colt was an introvert, quiet, and obedient person. He went through his life staying in the background while avoiding making a scene. He had no desire to be the center of attention.

It was the main reason he was Felix's best friend. Both liked people being quiet and did not like people who chatted on and on. Both preferred to be alone together without any distractions.

"It's going to take a miracle to get Colt to act confident or have fun with other people," Milana told Zulima in a soft voice as they hung out in the courtyard in between classes.

Zulima grunted in agreement. Unlike here, she and Colt were not in a relationship. They were good friends and neither was interested in changing that shortly.

"At least if I stick by his side constantly to help him it won't seem out of character. Alya's family believes that she finally understands what she was doing was dangerous and that she was showing poor behavior."

"Which means they're okay with the change and all her friends are relieved she's slowly starting to change. Are you sure Marinette and Adrien aren't suspicious?"

Zulima shook her head and said she limited the amount of time she was with either of them so they wouldn't catch on she was a proto-soul. She commented that Milana was lucky considering that she had taken over Lila when she did so no one knew her true personality.

"Hinnda has been helping me reinforce my mental shields and I've put even more bars around Lila's prison to keep her secured. Has Lobbo been doing the same for you?"

She nodded and added that he also was teaching her to channel his magic in the real world and not just in her central soul room. "Hopefully his lessons will gain me the upper hand when I subdue Nino."

The bell rang and the two girls hurried to their next class. It would be up to both of them to complete the mission without anyone noticing.

The timing was everything and in this case, they needed a valid excuse to be away from the school for an uncertain amount of time to pull this off, but also be back at their houses before curfew. There was only one way to pull that off.

Hawkmoth had agreed to release an akuma an hour before school let out. They wouldn't be expected to return to the school and as long as they return home safely, no one would question them about where they had been hiding during the attack.

On cue, the Akuma alarm started wailing as everyone's phones pinged with the alert that an Akuma calling himself Jury Duty was on a rampage near the government buildings. The chaos was spreading across the city as the students were evacuated.

Zulima grabbed on too Nino's arm. He held firm and was frowning at her. "Babe, we talked about this. I am not going to let you drag me to an active Akuma scene again."

Zulima gave him a hurt look and pitched her voice a little softer. "I don't want to run after the Akuma anymore. I want you to keep me safe." She ignored the boy's jaw-dropping and started pleading with him.

"Lila mentioned she knew of a new Akuma shelter nearby. We should hurry there."

Nino let out a sigh of relief. "Glad you're using your head for once Alya. Point the way babe."

The two ran in the direction of the townhouse which was away from the danger. After all, it wasn't as if Hawkmoth was dumb enough to stage an attack near his home.

After going a few blocks and still not reaching the shelter, Nino tugged on his girlfriend's arm. "Babe, I think we are either lost or your definition for nearby is different than mine.

We should go back towards the bakery and hide out there with Marinette."

Zulima freed her arm from Nino's grasp. She looked him straight in the eyes. "I'm afraid that's not part of the plan. Have a nice nap, Nino."

She brought up her right hand towards her mouth. Nino only got a glimpse of it glowing before sparkly dust blew in his face and fell towards the ground. Making sure no one was around, Zulima dragged him into an alley and transformed into Trickster to transport him to the townhouse.

Artemis was waiting for her at the door with her bow drawn. While Hawkmoth was still battling the heroes with his Akuma, it was her job to make sure Trickster wasn't followed.

"Come on, I only gave him a light dusting. He'll be awake in a matter of minutes," Trickster stated as the girl ran through the townhouse towards the old church.

Luckily the Lahiffes cryopods had been arraigned next to the Cesare's so they already knew where they were going. Only Nino and his father were present meaning his mom and brother didn't have proto-souls.

Artemis quickly handcuffed the boy to the cryopod as Trickster took out the Disastrous, a leopard tortoise patterned sweatband before glancing inside at Colt.

Colt looked almost identical to Nino. The only difference was Colt was much darker and had a scar over his left eyebrow. "You got this Colt. I believe in you."

* * *

_Nino was puzzled to find himself in a music/video store. Blu-ray movies were on the right side of the building, records and CDs mixing tracks were on the left. On the back wall was a huge TV screen showing music videos and movie trailers and each had been made by him._

_He blinked a few times and approached a pair of cardboard cutouts in the center of the store. The cutouts were of him. One was how he was normally dressed and the three others were dressed as a turtle hero, a majordomo, and an adventurer. _

_ "__I look awesome. This must be a dream because this is exactly the place I would want to work." He brushed past the cutouts and started to explore the store. He missed the door to the backroom was adjured and someone was peeking out. _

_Slipping out the door, Colt walked quietly over to Nino, who was looking through all the movies he had made. "DJ Days? My Crazy Reporter Girlfriend? Model Rebellion? I'm a genius!" _

_There was a tap on his shoulder and he jerked around to face Colt, who was wearing a store uniform "Oh, cool dude. You must be my employee. Care to show me where my office is? I want to see how I decked it out." _

_Colt nodded and then escorted him to the backroom. Entering it Nino's eyes widened. He couldn't believe how many boxes there were containing movies and music ready to be sold. _

_He followed Colt to his office and he jumped for joy when he saw what it looked like. It was amazing. Four high powered speakers in each corner. A light-up dance floor with a funky desk on it. _

_There were awards for Best Picture and Best Music lining up the walls. There were two flat screens on the wall opposite the desk. _

_"This is an insane dude. I love it! Why don't you go mind the store while I check out my office further?"_

_Colt nodded and left the room, locking the door behind him. He then walked back into the store locking the door to the back, trapping Nino inside. With Nino distracted there was nothing to prevent him from taking over his body. _

* * *

Colt opened his eyes and saw the two transformed girls standing over him. "I am Colt," he spoke in a very soft voice.

They lowered their weapons and undid their transformations. "Nice of you to join us. We should head to the kitchen to feed our Kwamiis. I'm sure even yours is hungry."

Sheller, who did look like a leopard tortoise rubbed his stomach hungrily. Once free from the handcuffs, the trio walked to the kitchen as the girls explained what was going on to their friend.

Half an hour later their Kwamiis were fed and Tristan joined them shortly after his Akuma was defeated. "I see our third takeover has been a success. How are you feeling Colt?"

Ducking his head, Colt whispered he was doing fine. "I don't know how much help I can be, but I will do my best sir."

"That is all I ask. I have a mission for the three of you. In two days, I want you to create a situation that draws out all three heroes. We need to see the full extent of what they can do together.

Once we know their full capabilities we can come up with a plan on how to defeat them and secure them once the ritual is started. I hope I don't have to emphasize the importance of keeping them alive do I?"

Each of them shook their heads. He dismissed them giving them orders to go home and continue to observe the two known heroes and find out the third one's identity.

Zulima walked Colt home telling him to keep his chin up. "I know this will be hard for you. You haven't had a mother or brother before so it will be hard to act like you have your entire life.

"It's not just that Zulima. If you saw my originator's soul room, you would know why I was barely hanging on. He's all about being outgoing and having a good time. I'm not sure I can do this."

Sheller, who was sitting on the boy's shoulder patted him affectionately. "You can do this Colt. I'll be there with you the entire time. With me by your side, you'll do just fine."

Zulima nodded her head in agreement and pointed to the building were Nino lived. "Use his memories to guide you. My advice is also to be patient and kind to Chris. It will make it easier for your family to believe your changing."

Colt thanked her and headed inside. Taking a deep breath, he patted his pocket where his kwami was hiding and went inside the apartment.

The little boy Chris ran right to him as soon as he opened the door. "Where have you been? You promised you would spend your afternoon with me! Don't tell me you decided to skip out on our playdate while you went out with your girlfriend."

The boy gulped afraid to answer. Sheller nudged him from within his pocket. "No, when I heard the Akuma alert, Alya led me to a new shelter. It took time for us to get out after the attack."

Nino's mom stepped into the hallway upon hearing that. "Well, I'm glad that girl has finally gained some common sense. I always worry where you are when Alya is chasing the Akuma attack."

Chris muttered he was happy his brother was okay before dragging him away to his room so they could play. Colt hoped the boy didn't notice his sweaty palms.

The little boy was very loud and whined a bit as they played with his toy soldiers and his dinosaur toy. "Come on Nino! Why are you acting so lame? You're supposed to be a ferocious dinosaur, not a wimp!"

"I'm trying bro, I mean, little dude. I thought you would like having fun destroying a weak dinosaur."

Chris pouted and yelled at him it was no fun when Nino was doing it all wrong. He got so loud his mother came in and promptly asked what all the noise was about.

"Nino's not playing with me right! He's acting wimpy and scared. It's no fun if he doesn't act right!"

"Chris, we don't yell at people. We certainly don't throw tantrums if someone is playing with us when they have homework to do." She looked up from her youngest and at her oldest.

"Go start your homework, Nino. I don't want you falling behind again in class."

Colt nodded and hurried to his originator's bedroom to do homework. He had never been so happy to have someone telling him to do so.

Colt managed to get through the next two days with only a little trouble. He feigned having sleeping issues so people wouldn't question him being quiet. When the others asked him to hang out during lunch or hang out after school, he made the excuse he was eating with his girlfriend or had to babysit Chris.

* * *

It was an hour after school let out and the three proto-souls were preparing to transform and draw out all three heroes. They could only think of one place big enough for a fight, but give people enough places to hide.

It happened to be near the glass entrance to the Louvre Museum. As long everyone ducked inside the area could be sealed off so no one would get hurt during the fight.

"Are you sure we can do this? I haven't even transformed before," Colt pointed out as he took off his hat and stuffed into his book bag. "I don't even know what my weapon is going to be."

"Don't worry, your weapon is a retractable grappling hook, attached to a slender rod. Its primary purpose is pulling either you to safety or using it grab items to help during a fight," Sheller informed him.

"All we're doing is pushing the heroes to their limits. As soon as we've recorded enough of the fight, we'll retreat I promise," Zulima told him as she placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Everyone knows who they're going to engage?" Milana asked. Both of her friends nodded. "Then let's do this."

"Sheller, Power Up!" Colt squeaked. The magic washed over him as he started to transform.

Thick black scales covered the long yellow pants that popped into existence. Next to appear were a black belt and ankle boots. Attached to the belt was a brown rod with a clawed paw attached to the top.

Super tight fitting chest and back armor appeared with the leopard tortoise pattern on it. Under the armor was a yellow shirt with long black sleeves.

A tortoise mask covered the boy's head forming a closed beak over his mouth. The Disastrous grew a few spikes around it to keep it from being taken off. The transformation was complete and he already had a codename. He was Lockjaw.

Next to the glass pyramid Nadja Chamack was reporting about new measures the museum was taking to keep the exhibits safe if another Akuma got inside the building.

"As you can see behind me. Workers are busy installing the latest security measures including blast-proof doors that can withstand immeasurable force. According to the curator, it strong enough to hold back a heard of raging bull elephants."

The reporter felt the hairs on the back of her neck go up as she felt three shadows cast over her. Praying they were of Ladybeetle, Chat Noir, and Peridot Turtle. Turning around she was not too shocked to see Artemis and two other costumed teenagers standing behind her.

"Apologize for interrupting your broadcast Ms. Chamack. May I please borrow your microphone and cameraman for a few minutes?" The wary reporter did as she was asked.

"Good afternoon Paris! For those of you who are unaware of who I am then I'm happy to introduce myself. My name is Artemis and I'm an associate of Hawkmoth along with my friends Trickster and Lockjaw.

We are broadcasting live from our location and are asking the public to please get to safety as we are asking the _three_ heroes of Paris to a good old one on one rivalry match.

I'm sure the city would love to know if their heroes are strong enough to protect them. So, well wait here for thirty minutes. If you three are a no show, then we'll have to start destroying the precious exhibits inside."

She handed the microphone back to Nadja and backed up towards her friends. Nadja repeated the villains' message before heading inside along with everyone else to avoid getting caught up in the battle.

As they waited for the civilians to clear out, Trickster remarked she had already taken the proper steps to ensure the police wouldn't interfere. Besides taking out all the tires on their vehicles and damaging the controls inside the helicopters, she had used her magic senbons to jam every lock on the police stations.

They wouldn't be getting out for a while as she had done the same thing to the fire department. The only doors that would unlock would be the ones for the ambulances.

If a real emergency happened she could summon her weapons back to her so everyone could respond to the emergency. She was a cautious person, not a cruel one.

Fifteen minutes later, the three heroes appeared. Each of them was looking at the proto-souls trying to figure out who they were under the masks. The trio of Disastrous users gave nothing away.

"You called us out and here we are. Ready to get your butts handed to you?" Chat Noir asked playfully.

"Not really, but we are looking forward to the one on one matchups," Artemis replied humorously. "As you can see we have plenty of space to fight in and we made sure to evacuate the civilians' so no one would get hurt."

"Remember, we're not villains because we want to be, we're doing this out of necessity to save our home," Trickster reminded them. Next to her Lockjaw nodded.

"Even so, we have to take you in for aiding a terrorist. Not to mention to free the souls you've trapped," Peridot Turtle stated.

She ran towards the bad trio and was intercepted by Trickster. The coyote girl hurled a handful of senbons at Peridot Turtle steering her away from the others.

Chat Noir took off to help her but felt something grab his leg and hurled him to the other end of the plaza. Pushing himself up, he saw Lockjaw retract his weapon and gesture that he was the cat's enemy.

This left Ladybeetle tangling with Artemis. Both girls had sheathed their weapons and were fighting hand to hand against each other. Ladybeetle grabbed her opponent's arm and attempted to twist it behind her back.

Artemis twisted the other way breaking free. Backing up a few steps she got a running start and kicked Ladybeetle in the chest, her momentum causing her to slide towards her foe after she kicked her.

Ladybeetle ignored the pain in her chest as she pulled herself together. She brought her arms up to shield her chest from Artemis, who was attempting to stomp her, and rolled into her foes planted leg, knocking the girl over.

The spotted heroine got up and flipped backward a few feet. She whipped out her yo-yo and sent it flying. It wrapped tightly around Artemis's legs and she started to pull the villainess towards her.

The villainess grabbed an arrow aimed and threw the weapon knocking the magic yo-yo from Ladybeetle. Freeing herself from the wire, the girls resumed fighting each other.

The battle between Peridot Turtle and Trickster was one of speed vs brains. Trickster was faster due to her costume not being restrictive. However, Peridot Turtle had the upper hand when it came to keeping the battle on her terms.

Trickster found herself being pushed back against the building by the two ends of the meteor hammer. She was rapidly losing ground to escape. "I'm not a prey animal," she snarled

"Even coyotes get caught once in a while," Peridot Turtle comment as she finished pushing Trickster into a wall. "Now to find out who your originator is Trickster."

Dang, she can read spiritual energy. Can't let her figure out I'm in Alya Trickster thought to herself. Grasping some senbons she hurled them at Peridot Turtle's face.

Instinctively, the heroine brought an arm up to protect her face leaving a small gap for Trickster to slide out of. "Guess you need to work on the whole spiritual energy reading."

"I'm not giving up so easily." Peridot Turtle hung up her weapon, took a glance around before running and jumping into the air before curling into a ball.

Trickster went to the left to avoid being crushed by the turtle cannonball. She wasn't expecting the cannonball to unfold, the meteor hammer wrapping around one of the posts on the building before swinging right into her.

She was knocked across the plaza and scraped herself up as she tumbled over the stonework. This was going to be a trickier battle then she thought it would be.

Chat Noir was starting to go a little crazy while battling a silent Lockjaw. No matter what quips he came up with, the villain never said anything. "Are you mute or deaf, because that is the only reason why you haven't responded to my witty jokes."

Again, Lockjaw didn't say anything. He merely flicked his claw grappling hook aiming for the baton in Chat Noir's hands.

Seeing it coming, the hero deflected it with his weapon. As the weapon started to retract, he extended the baton and caught the hook on it. Using the baton as a fishing pole, the black cat reeled backward.

Lockjaw grip on his weapon weakened and before he knew it, his weapon was gone from his hands. His foe quickly stashed it in the sheath for his baton and smirked.

He's fast on his feet, but reckless by standing there and posing. Lockjaw raced over and then body checked into the hero. His chest armor added a few pounds to the slam, causing the cat to have the wind knocked out of him.

Feeling a bit confident Lockjaw decided to taunt his opponent. "Unlike you, I let my actions speak louder than my words."

The simple sentence angered the young hero and soon the fighting resumed. The heroes kept trying to capture the villains, but they always seemed to slip out of their grasp.

As the fight reached the fifteen minute mark Artemis called out a retreat. Lockjaw used his power Quiet Obedience. The power forced the heroes to stand in place being quiet as the bad trio made their escape.

* * *

It was extremely frustrating that they hadn't been able to stop them. As civilians started coming out to ask what had happened, the trio couldn't help but think they had lost the fight in more than one way.

That night, Marinette let out her frustrations as she ranted to Wayzz. "Hawkmoth support team got away again! Worse, there had to a reason they wanted to fight only to escape before they defeated us!"

The kwami nodded his head. "The fight was a trap. The trio of proto-souls was testing your team's capabilities to prepare for Hawkmoth's final plan."

"Exactly and we learned only a little more about them. I knew it was highly probable the three proto-souls have taken people close to me. If I had been a bit faster or thought to check out Trickster's spiritual energy when we first met, I could have stopped her."

Wayzz wasn't going to argue with the fact that it would have been the smart thing to do. Nonetheless, he didn't want Marinette carrying superfluous guilt. "I'm sure Trickster would have taken precautions to avoid being identified."

Marinette sat on her chaise and let out a sigh. She held out her hand for her kwami to hope onto and then brought the little turtle up to her cheek for nuzzling him. "You're getting better at comforting me Wayzz."

"I'm glad you think so Marinette. I don't want anything to happen to you." Wayzz hugged her with his little arms enjoying the warmth of her skin.

Suddenly, the warmth was replaced by coldness and he felt Marinette becoming stiff. Floating in the air he looked at his wielder with fear. She had become still as a statue.

"**You will not be able to comfort her much longer turtle. Once she's finished doing her part, she'll be gone for good." **

The voice didn't belong to Marinette. It was much colder and there was a bit of arrogance to it. Marinette's head abruptly juddered up to look at him. Her eyes were not the same bluebell color, but lighter and her mouth was twisted in a creepy smile.

"**Tell my dear originator Marinette that she'll be seeing me very soon. For now, bye-bye!**" Marinette's body went slack and she fell on her chaise completely out of it.

"Bridgette?! How? She was pushed out of the central soul room and her window blocked so she couldn't get back in!"

Marinette's phone started vibrating as a call came in. It was from Adrien. He quickly accepted the call and he was bombarded by a freakout Plagg screaming his wielder was possessed. "Calm down Plagg. What exactly happened?"

"My kitten was climbing his rock wall working out his frustration with the battle. Of course, I was teasing him about losing his temper against someone who could be even more annoying to him," the kwami explained in a fast paced tone.

"Get to the point please Plagg. Something happened to my wielder and I'm worried about her. Did your wielder suddenly start talking in a different voice?"

"He did! It was as if his old man had taken over his body. Adrien's entire body stiffened up and went it went slack he nearly hit the floor if I hadn't managed to keep belaying him until I got him out of that harness."

Wayzz spoke in a tight voice. "What did he say exactly Plagg?"

"White always trumps black and that Adrien would be lost forever."

Another call came in and Wayzz managed to get a three-way call going between them. "I'm glad, I got in touch with you two. Mireille was playing her sister CX and then she fumbled to the floor and started yanking and moaning in pain."

"Is she okay/how's the little girl?" Plagg and Wayzz's sentences blurred together.

Tikki explained that CX was fine and she had gotten her mom to come in. She just took Mireille to the hospital. I don't think she was having a seizure. It was almost as if she was going to be splintering her soul."

"This has to be related to Hawkmoth and his proto-souls taking over people. Stay close to your wielder and do whatever you can to protect them from threats both in the physical and spiritual world understand?" Wayzz demanded urgently.

The other two agreed and disconnected. Wayzz flew back towards his wielder. She was still out cold. He curled up against her determined to keep her safe. He was not going to lose Marinette like he lost Master Fu.

* * *

Gabriel Agreste was hovering over his son as the doctor took a look at him. The boy's kwami had alerted him about what happened to Adrien. Since normally the kwami stayed out of sight from him, despite Gabriel knowing about him, it had to be serious.

The doctor stood up and put his stethoscope away. "You're son appears to be fine. Right now, he's in a very deep sleep and his vitals are all within a normal range. You said Adrien was exercising and his whole body went stiff?"

"That is correct sir. He went completely stiff and I caught him before he hit the floor. He was mumbling, but his voice didn't sound normal."

The doctor pondered this information for a few minutes before speaking again. "I believe your son has been working out too much and his muscles locked up from overexertion. I can only guess the muscles that move his vocal cords partially locked to explain the voice change."

The doctor recommended to the anxious father to let his son rest and not exercise for a few days to give his muscles a chance to recover. Saying goodbye, the Gorilla escorted him out leaving Gabriel alone in the room with his son.

"You can come out now. There's no one here, but me," he spoke out loud softly.

Plagg came out of the laundry hamper and gave the old man a look. "Don't think this means I like you. I care for my wielder and he needed help."

"I'm still not understanding why you don't like me. I've kept yours and Adrien's secret and have been more involved in his life." It was starting to madden him that the kwami had no respect for him at all.

Plagg rolled his eyes and let out a hiss. "You kept a Miraculous after you retired, instead of returning it to the Great Guardian, along with the Miraculous Book. Kept Adrien locked up in this house instead of trusting him to be vigilant.

You put your business ahead of your kid and only started to change for the better after a _demon_ attacked the city. A few months of being a decent parent does not make up for years of neglect and hurt."

_That flying rat needs to shut his mouth if he doesn't want me to take the ring for myself and hurt Adrien, a callous voice whispered in his mind._

Gabriel clutched his head for a few seconds. Where had that voice come from? It sounded like him except it had been nearly devoid of any emotion towards Adrien.

This was not the first time he heard the cold emotionless voice. His bad thoughts started popping up in his mind a few months before Hawkmoth appeared.

His demeanor had always been stern, precise, and a control freak. When he heard these thoughts they made his paranoia increase by two folds. Not only did he want to control every aspect of his son's life, but he was also starting to have thoughts about punishing others for even being next to his son on the street.

The pressure started to build in his head as wobbled out of Adrien's room heading to his own. He made a third of a way before collapsing in the hallway knocking over a priceless vase.

He didn't hear Natalie running up the stairs and gasping. Nor did he feel the Gorilla picking him up as they tried to figure out what to do with their unconscious boss.

_Gabriel blinked several times. His head wasn't hurting anymore, but he still didn't feel okay. Realizing he was lying on the floor of his atrium he picked himself up. _

_He wobbled and managed to catch himself on his design podium. "Ugh, what's the matter with me?" He felt as if his whole body had been thrown in a washing machine and then the dryer. _

_Lifting his head he was puzzled to see that his atrium wasn't exactly as he remembered it. Someone had placed several mannequins and dress screens around the corner of the room opposite of Nathalie's desk. _

_Unlike the rest of the room's clean and organized arraignment, that corner was messy and the mannequins were falling on top of each other. The screens appeared to be broken in a few places. _

_Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a shadow move from the desk into the light. Gabriel couldn't understand what he was seeing. He was looking at himself, but his colors were inverted. _

_The shade of red was crimson while the white was the color eggshells. This other version of him wore a bow tie instead of a neck one. The man used the Gabriel Agreste signature look and in disapproval, he said, "Clearly, I shouldn't have expected much from someone like you. Allowing that little pest to talk back to you is a sign of how weak you've gotten lately."_

_"__Excuse me? Who do you think you are and why are you in my atrium?" Gabriel demanded. _

_"I'm you, Gabriel. Technically, I was a proto-soul version of you, but I survived and merged with you. Call me Mr. A if it makes you feel less pathetic."_

_Gabriel sputtered as Mr. A quickly covered the distance between them until he was right on top of him. _

_Mr. A jabbed his finger into Gabriel's chest. "I didn't risk my life or let something like guilt stop me from surviving no matter what. So I suggest you stop letting puny emotions guide you. _

_Forget everyone else and focus on yourself. No one else matters and you use others until they are no longer useful. Take power when you get the opportunity." _

_He stopped poking the man and walked back towards the shadows. "Don't let this happen again! I will not let you be the end of me understand?" With a snap of his fingers, he was gone and Gabriel felt the world dissolve around him._

Gabriel opened his eyes and realized he was in his bed. Nathalie was sitting in a chair next to the bed. She had a worried expression on her face and it relaxed when she realized he was awake. "Sir, I'm glad to see that you're awake. You had us worried."

"Us? Oh, you mean you and Gerald. I'm sorry if I worried you." Getting out of a bed he allowed Nathalie to keep him steady. "I believe I fainted over my worries about Adrien."

Nathalie didn't look convinced. "You seemed pretty agitated while you slept. Were you having a nightmare?"

The man shrugged. "I can honestly say I don't remember. All I know is I feel better. Is Adrien okay?"

Nathalie assured him Adrien was fine and was getting ready to go to school. He didn't want to stay home in bed all day even though he should be resting.

Gabriel told her not to worry and told her to cancel Adrien's activities for a few days so he could rest after school. He also promised he would get some rest after he took care of a few things.

Nathalie nodded accepting this compromise. She was glad that nothing serious was wrong with him. Hopefully, there wouldn't be a repeat episode for either Agreste.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Marinette's house, her parents were insisting she stay home from school today. A half an hour after Marinette had been possessed, they had found her on the chaise lying about in an unnatural position.

It had taken an hour to rouse the girl long enough to find out what happened. Hearing their daughter slurring her words they had decided to take her to the emergency room.

The doctors concluded Marinette must have suffered a minor seizure and should rest. Tom and Sabine were relieved to hear it was unlikely for their daughter to ever experience a seizure again.

Marinette lifted her head and looked at Wayzz. "How could Bridgette possess me last night? I thought I had imprisoned her forever."

The turtle kwami shrugged his shoulders. "I have never come across something like this before. It appears Bridgette's strong will is breaking through your mental defenses."

Felix also breached Adrien's defenses proving he's getting stronger. I'm more worried about Mireille. Hawkmoth is targeting her by having different proto-souls attacking her, trying to find the one who succeeds.

"If these attacks continue we won't have the strength needed to keep them out of our souls and fight Hawkmoth's subordinates at the same time. We need to pick new wielders for the other Miraculouses soon or we won't survive."


	7. Luna Beaureal

Paris was having an extreme downpour the next day. The booming thunder and bang of lighting could be heard throughout the day. The courtyard of the school had quickly flooded and spilled into the first floor classrooms, locker rooms, and bathrooms.

The students were dismissed from afternoon classes so the janitorial staff could work on draining the water from the classrooms. Mireille invited Aurora over to her place to wait out the storm since Aurora's parents would be at work while it was her mom's day off.

"The downpour outside matches the frustration inside you. You never did tell me what happened the other day," Aurora remarked once the girls were dry and settled in Mireille's room.

Mireille shivered as she recalled what happened. "It was scary. It felt as if a thousand shards of glass were being shoved inside of me. I was hearing angry voices and I wanted to throw up.

I thought I was splintering again, but instead of losing my connection to Tikki, I felt as if my own soul was going to be ripped to shreds."

Aurora looked to her left where Tikki was eating oatmeal cookies she had snuck from the kitchen. The little god wiped the crumbs off her face. "Yes, Aurora?"

"Is my best friend losing her soul or not?"

Thankfully, Tikki assured the weather girl that was not the case. "We believe that Hawkmoth is trying to find out her identity by having multiple proto-souls attacking her."

Aurora was confused by that. How could a bunch of proto-souls attack one person? Wasn't it only the originator's proto-soul which could cause damage?

Tikki explained that with the power of the Butterfly Miraculous it was possible for Hawkmoth to manipulate the rules allowing several proto-souls the ability to attack by focusing on Ladybeetle's soul instead of Mireille's directly.

Mireille frowned again. "Ladybeetle is a part of me that exists inside my fused soul. Even with the attacks only focusing on one part of my soul, the damage its doing is visible enough for Artemis, Trickster, and Lockjaw to identify my civilian form."

Aurora gripped her parasol tightly in her hands. It hurt to see her best friend in pain. She wished there was something she could do to help her. "If I could I would take the pain away from you. You're such a gentle and kind person.

Hawkmoth would be a fool to try to mess with me if I had a Miraculous. I have strength of tornado and the power of a hurricane. I'm resilient as thunderstorm and swift as the drops of hail when the fall from the sky!"

Both Mireille and Tikki giggled over the terms used to describe Aurora. She truly was a storm upon herself. Her akuma form Stormy Weather had really just been an expansion on her characteristics.

It's one of the reasons I think she would do well with the Bee Miraculous. She's strong willed and not afraid to go into a dangerous situation to help people. Is she truly ready though to work side by side with me?

There was a huge burst of lightning and then the whole building shook as the thunder rumbled close by. The lights flickered and there was a shriek as Celestia-Xun ran into the bedroom and dove into her sister's chest.

"Are we being attacked by a demon again Mireille?" the little girl cried out anxiously. There was another massive boom of thunder frightening the little girl. "I hate thunderstorms," she whimpered into her sister's chest.

"Shush now, it's going to be okay little sister. We're safe in the house and if things get really bad don't worry about it. After all, your big sister is Ladybeetle remember?" she whispered at the same time she was stroking the girl's hair.

"Promise?"

"Tikki and I both promise to keep you safe, right Tikki?" The little kwami nuzzled against Celeste-Xun cheek reassuring the child no harm would come to her.

Aurora patted her knees and Mireille picked up her sister and placed her own the bed next to her best friend. "Storms can be very scary. People have been afraid of them for centuries. To make themselves less scared they would tell each other stories about powerful beings who controlled the storms.

Would you like to hear a story about one of those beings? His name is Huracan and he is the Mayan storm god who dabbled in creation magic. Are you interested?"

The little girl settled herself on the bed and listen to Aurora as she drew the girl into the magical world of the storm gods and goddesses. Soon even Tikki and Mireille were enthralled by the weather girl's enchanting voice.

* * *

None of them noticed Lockjaw peeking in the window. Hawkmoth's plan worked well enough that they heard about Mireille not being able to go to school due to a seizure.

Seeing Tikki and having the girl herself confirm she was, in fact, Ladybeetle. He also confirmed that Aurora also knew the truth. Which meant her proto-soul Luna Beauréal, would be in the perfect position to take out Ladybeetle before she became a threat.

Time to head back to the boss and tell him what I discovered. He'll be as shocked as I am.

Hawkmoth was waiting for Lockjaw in his lair. The man paced around anxiously. He had spent too much time lately as himself. Rarely transforming unless it was to make an Akuma.

With his health declining his anchor to this world had started to fade. He had no choice, but to stay transformed for the next few days if he wanted to get his health back, only undoing the transformation for ten minutes at most, to feed Nooroo.

There was a knock on the door to his lair. He bid the person entry and Lockjaw walked in still dripping a bit. "Apologize sir. I thought I had dried myself completely."

"Never mind that now. Did you succeed in the mission I gave you?"

Lockjaw nodded before speaking softly. "Ladybeetle is Mireille Caquet. She's a quiet and unassuming student in Ms. Mendeleiev's class, which is why we didn't discover her sooner."

Hawkmoth nodded pleased by this discovery. "I'll check the list to see who her proto-soul is and work with her to help break her mental defenses. Who is she close too?"

Lockjaw explained her best friend was Aurora Beauréal and he knew for a fact her proto-soul Luna Beauréal resided in the church area. He used his weapon's Wi-Fi connection to link with the townhouse security system and brought up an image of Luna.

The girl in question was slightly plump and her hair was strawberry blond and it was in a high ponytail. Despite her eyes being closed Lockjaw knew for a fact they were a stormy grey instead of blue.

He also knew what type of personality she had. While Aurora was confident, fierce, and ebullient, Luna was different. She was humble, logical, and tasteful. Where Aurora loved the weather, Luna was interested in stars.

Hopefully, she would be a good actress for fooling everyone for a short time. They would also need to figure a way to explain why Aurora would suddenly start wearing a wasp pin and keep Buzzer from revealing himself.

"Can you and your teammates be ready by tomorrow to abduct her and get her here without being seen?"

"We will do our best sir."

* * *

Overnight the storm went away and it was sunny the next day. Morning classes were canceled due to the need to finish pumping out the water from the classrooms. School would resume for the afternoon.

With the morning off, Aurora decided to take a walk around the city. She loved how everything seemed to glisten after a rainstorm. She also didn't mind the puddles, sometimes skipping in them just for fun.

She decided to walk to the monument known as the Wall of Love. It was in the Jehan Rictus garden square in the Montmartre district.

The monument itself was created in 2000 by calligraphist Fédéric Baron and mural artist Claire Kit. The message, I love you, was written in 250 languages on tiles made up of volcanic rock. The message was in all major languages, but also in rarer ones like Navajo, Inuit, Bambara and Esperanto.

Aurora had never been there herself and was interested in seeing this recent monument to Paris. It would also make a nice background picture for her phone.

The girl hummed to herself as she strolled through the district happily as could be. She appeared to be oblivious to the three teenagers following her from a distance.

"Why are we waiting until she gets to the monument? Shouldn't we take her now?" Milana asked Zulima.

The girl shook her head. "If we attempted to kidnap her out in the open, camera footage would reveal us tracking her. Hawkmoth would not be pleased if we're in jail."

They all shivered at that thought knowing jail would be the least of their problems if they got caught. "So for now, we wait until she's alone in the garden and take her then," Zulima explained.

She turned to Colt and asked him if he was absolutely sure he could capture Aurora and keep her from escaping. The boy nodded his head. Satisfied, the trio continued stalking their prey.

Aurora slipped into the garden and made her way over to the monument. She was walking slightly faster than before, but still no reason to suspect she was being followed.

When she arrived at the monument she raised her parasol and held it at the perfect angle to block the morning sun from her face. Taking a few steps closer she admired the beautiful calligraphy that went into writing the same message in so many different languages.

"A beautiful monument to everyone on the planet. A simple, I love you, always makes people feel better," she said to herself. With her parasol up she could easily watch as the shadows stepped closer to her.

Shifting her weight slightly, she waited until the first shadow was almost on top of her before spinning around and shoving the canopy into her attacker's stomach effectively knocking the air out of them.

Not even sparring a second to see who her attacker was she took off in the opposite direction as fast as she could. She jumped over a few benches and zigzagged through the fruit trees ignoring the startled cries of others as she hurried towards the exit.

She pretended to be heading for the entrance near the Paroisse Saint Jean de Montmartre church, only to double back towards the Place du Tertre, the least likely place she would run too.

She had nearly reached the other square when she felt someone clamp their hand around her right wrist trying to drag her away. There were other people around, but no one was doing anything to help.

Gritting her teeth she pulled as hard as she could. Her wrist exploded with pain as she managed to break free. Ignoring the pain she went into the next square and ducked inside a store.

Not knowing who her pursuers were, she waited for ten minutes before heading out again. Cradling her arm, she hurried down the several staircase to reach the main street.

As she walked she felt the white noise of the city fading away. Her mind was hyper focused and she heard a voice she was vaguely familiar with call out. "I see her! She's reached street level."

Instantly she was on her guard and searched for someone to help her. It was a stroke of luck when she spotted a police officer giving out parking tickets. "Sir, I need help!" she called out.

The officer turned towards her and caught a glimpse of her hurt wrist as she hurried over to him. "Are you hurt young lady? What happened to you?"

Aurora quickly explained how she had been stalked and attacked in the garden and how someone had grabbed her and trying to drag her away. How she had pulled herself free, hidden, and then hurried out of the square looking for help.

The officer was very concerned about this. Violent attacks against Parisian citizens by ordinary people was not a common occurrence. He called the report in before taking Aurora to the hospital.

Three pairs of eyes watched as the cop car drove away. They looked at each other with frowns on their faces. They couldn't let Aurora get away from them.

"Looks like we'll be doing a distant take over. I'll head back to the townhouse and start coaching Luna, you two keep an eye on her," Milana informed her friends.

"Okay, but remember no matter what, we need to show up for afternoon classes. If we don't then Marinette will be smart enough to figure out who we really are. Let's find some privacy to transform right Lobbo?"

The little coyote stuck his head out of her pocket and nodded. The trio split up hoping they could still finish this mission.

* * *

At the hospital, Aurora was having her wrist X-rayed to see if it was broken. Her parents were on their way to the hospital anxious to know if she was okay.

I hope it isn't broken. I can't imagine being in a cast for weeks. How would I help Mireille with her Ladybeetle devoir? I have to be okay.

After the X-rays were finished she was placed in a bed in the ER. A few minutes later her parents arrived. Her mother, who had been so disappointed in her in the past, actually looked concerned.

"Aurora, are you okay? I can't believe that someone would try to hurt you," she exclaimed.

"What are the police going to do about this? Did you see your attacker?" her father demanded.

"No, I didn't. The police are trying to find any witness, but I doubt they will. Maybe they'll step up patrols. I'm just glad I found an officer before my attacker did more damage."

The curtain around her bed was pulled aside as a female doctor stepped in. "Hello, I'm Dr. Lee. Are you the young girl's parents?"

"Yes, I'm her father and this is her mother. How badly was she hurt? Is her wrist broken?"

Dr. Lee shook her head. "Thankfully, it's not broken. Aurora has suffered a grade 2 sprain. Her wrist ligaments have partially torn. She'll need to wear a removable wrist splint for a month because of the size of the tear.

We can provide one for her to use. The best course of treatment is RICE for the next forty-eight hours and some anti-inflammatory pain killers until the swelling goes down. When the swelling is resolved you need to practice stretching and strengthening your wrist."

Aurora and her parents nodded. After getting her wrist splint her parents took her home to start her RICE treatment. While her parents called the school to let them know she would be absent for two days, Aurora took a nap.

_Aurora found herself in a weather station. Everywhere she looked there were instruments for measuring weather and helping make accurate predictions of what was coming in further in the week. _

_She caught a glimpse of photographs out of the corner of her eye. She walked over to a wall that had an anemometer on it. Inside each cup was a tiny photograph._

_One was a picture of herself, the next one showed her as Stormy Weather, and there was a picture that was half developed. Only the bottom half was developed. She was wearing something tan and shaggy. _

_The last picture in the anemometer was almost developed. She could see herself with her hair loose and wearing something patched and yellow. _

_She paused as the hairs on the back of her neck stood up. She had already been jumped once today and wasn't about to let someone else get the best of her. _

_She tucked in her body as someone was flipped off her back. It was Luna! _

"_You're my proto-soul aren't you?" Aurora demanded as she backed away from her. _

"_Yes, I'm Luna and you won't be around much longer!" Luna strolled over and reached out to grab Aurora by her injured hand. _

_The blond did not that let that happen as she turned slightly before charging into Luna with her shoulder therefore causing to be pushed back up against one of the walls of the station. _

_Luna grunted in pain and snarled. She wasn't going to give up that easily. "You're the one who should be looked away. Logically speaking, I'm the person mother always wished you be." _

_Aurora's eyebrows narrowed, but she didn't let Luna's words get to her. She hurried back into the main station area looking for something she could use to defend herself with._

"_Why do you continue to delude yourself that you have the talent and the looks for TV? You need to humble yourself and realize that dream isn't going to come true," Luna said as she walked back into the main station area._

_She didn't see Aurora so she was most likely hiding behind a monitoring station. "I know your hiding here. Your ebullient nature always reveals itself and gets you into trouble._

_That's why you should be tasteful around other people, so they don't think you're too much to handle." _

_She walked closer to the largest station going on about how Aurora wasn't meant to be in the sunlight, and she should hand her life over to herself so she could be a star under moonlight. _

_Luna then quickly looked behind the monitoring station expecting to find Aurora only to discover she wasn't there!_

_Suddenly a roller chair rolled into her and carried her into the janitor's room. The door slammed shut and she heard something being used to prevent the door from opening. _

"_You forgot something proto-soul. The sun is a star as well!" Aurora cheered as she returned to the waking world. _

Aurora's eyes opened and she started to push herself up with her hands when the pain hit her. She let out a yelp and seconds later her mom was in her bedroom.

"Aurora are you okay?"

Aurora blushed and replied she was fine. "I woke up and forgot I strained my wrist. How is it looking?"

Her mother took off the splint and saw some of the swelling had gone down. "It's starting to look better. I'll get you a fresh ice pack and some pain meds. You can have some lunch but I expect you to be resting with your wrist elevated afterwards understand?"

Aurora smiled happy. For once her mother was doting on her instead of comparing her to someone else.

* * *

That night, the three heroes of the city came together in Marinette's bedroom. Adrien and Mireille had waited until their parents thought they were asleep and then snuck over.

Adrien had taken the stairs leading up to the bed, while Mireille was seated on the chase, leaving Marinette in her desk chair. The three Kwamiis were quietly sitting on the vanity and munching on snacks.

"I called this meeting here tonight because I wanted to discuss a few matters," Marinette explained. She looked over at Mireille before continuing. "First, do you know if Aurora is okay?'

Mireille explained about her best friend's wrist and answered the unasked question. "She doesn't know who attacked her. She thinks it might have been Hawkmoth's team, only because she remembered bits of a strange dream."

"What was strange about it?" Adrien inquired. His partner told him how Aurora felt as if she fought for her soul against someone who looked eerily similar to her.

Boyfriend and girlfriend looked at one another. Aurora's attack wasn't by chance. Hawkmoth had figured out who Ladybeetle was. None of them or their families were safe now.

"This is serious. Hawkmoth knows who you three are. All of you need to be on your guard at all times," Wayzz cautioned. "It isn't safe for any of you to be alone at all."

"You three can only trust yourselves. We have no idea who Artemis, Trickster, and Lockjaw are possessing. Mireille and Adrien," Tikki addressed.

"You two need to trust your innate instincts your Miraculouses have given you. Adrien, if you sense something extremely destructive or dark intentions you need to get out of the situation as swiftly as possible.

Mireille, if you feel someone has to much good look or a sudden burst of creativity in something there not known for, then you need to get away quickly."

Plagg spoke up and reminded the group they still didn't have all the details on how Hawkmoth was going to save himself and the other proto-souls. The more information they got on that the better.

"Before you both go I wanted to let you two know I figured out someone who would be a good fit for the Peacock. Have you two found matches for the Fox and Bee."

"I think I figured out a good match," Adrien replied.

"I know who I want to give the Miraculous too," Mireille stated quietly.

The trio agreed to discuss their choices more over lunch the next day. It was time to get some rest.

* * *

The next day Milina, Zulima, and Colt were on edge. Hawkmoth had been extremely upset that they had failed to capture Aurora and that the girl had successfully managed to keep Luna out for time being.

He had warned him that he was going to be working on the portal to their world today. It was vital that it became stable if they were to successfully use it when the time came to edit the worlds.

If anything distracted him while he was working he would be extremely angry. He also informed them if they didn't fix the situation about Aurora/Luna they would be in for a world of pain.

The trio was talking quietly in the back of the classroom before the teacher came in. "How do we fix this situation? Our last attempt to abduct Aurora failed and now her parents, not to mention the police, are aware that someone's targeting her," Milana whispered.

"Our originators are not close to her either so we would draw suspicion if we went over there as ourselves. None of us have a legitimate excuse to visit her. I doubt her parents would like my originator coming over to interview her for a new blog."

Colt nodded in agreement. They were currently out of options or were they? "Um, I might have an idea."

The girls looked at him hopefully. When they heard what his idea was both of them were extremely nervous about what it was.

He proposed that Hawkmoth create an Akuma to cause confusion. While the heroes were distracted, they would kidnap Aurora and force her to give her body up to Luna.

"We can't ask Tristan to stop working on the portal! We can't afford anymore impediments," Milana hissed to Colt. The boy's eyes drilled into her asking what else they could do.

Zulima was thinking about the problem. If only two of them caused some confusion, the heroes would wonder where the third person was and they would go after them.

Class was about to start as everyone was settling into their seats. The trio would have to worry about the problem later.

* * *

At lunch the hero trio got together under the disguise that she wanted to commission Marinette for a get well present for Aurora and Adrien was being the helpful boyfriend.

The three chatted about the idea until they were certain no one was listening in on their conversation. Only then could they talk about the real topic of this meeting. Who they believed should wield the other three Miraculouses.

"I think the Bee Miraculous should go to Aurora. I know she's injured right now and can't use it, but I still believe she's the best choice. She loves engaging the community. She's a loyal friend and has demonstrated leadership skills as class rep."

Marinette thought about it and she did acknowledge Aurora was a good fit. Something that could be gained would be for Aurora would be good self-esteem about herself.

She projects confidence and eagerness to help. According to Mireille part of the reason is to hide her sadness that her mother always compares her to other girls.

"Agreed. I think Pollen would be a good choice for Aurora. Adrien, have you figured out who you believe should use the Fox Miraculous?"

Adrien nodded and explained he wanted Nathaniel to have the Fox Miraculous. "He's very creative, and he's really clever when he focuses on what he wants. He's also got very good instincts when it comes to surviving school bullies and Akuma attacks."

Adrien's right and something Nathaniel really needs is a sense of belonging. He's been alone for most of his life so it is imperative that he make true friends. Trixx will be a good companion to him.

"I approve of your choice Adrien. As for the Peacock Miraculous, I've settled on Sabrina. When Chloe abandoned her, Sabrina dedicated her time to finding out who she was as a person.

Since Chloe's death she's become nurturing towards others so they don't become victims like she was. She really wants to create a better future for herself. I think with Duusu's help, Sabrina can find her purpose in life."

The other two agreed. They would distribute the Miraculouses once Marinette brought the Kwamiis up to speed and she could talk to their future wielders without interruptions.

* * *

Aurora was waiting for Mireille to bring her today's homework. She couldn't afford to fall behind in class because no one wanted the wraith of Ms. Mendeleiev visited upon them.

Her parents were at work so she was home alone. Her phone rang and she was it was an akuma alert! This akuma was calling himself Gutterball and he was upset about losing a bowling championship and was now using the buildings as pins to knock over.

Turning on the news she listened as Nadja Chamack gave her report. "As you can see below us, Ladybeetle and Chat Noir and doing their best to keep Gutterball from knocking down the resident apartments below."

From down below the sounds of Chat Noir's banter could be heard. "Hey Gutterball. Why don't you let us have your item so we can split it?"

"I'm going to split you!" the Akuma yelled as he hurled a giant bowling ball at him.

Ladybeetle's yo-yo shot out creating a net out of the string. It caught the bowling ball and sent in right back in the Akuma's face. "We won't let you endanger innocent people," she promised.

Back to Nadja in the helicopter who had been continuing to report the attack. "Gutterball appears to be tiring out our heroes. Will Peridot Turtle make an appearance to assist them in this attack?"

"Where is Marinette?" Aurora wondered. She stilled as she heard faint footsteps coming to her bedroom door. She grabbed her parasol unsteadily in her left hand.

The door open and Aurora was in mid-swing when she realized who was in her bedroom. "Marinette, what are you doing here and why do you look like you ran into a truck?"

Marinette panted and grabbed at the bottle of water Aurora had on her desk to help her swallow pills. The bluenette sucked the bottle dry. "I'm sorry, but I just finished fighting off three supervillains."

"All three of them? Why weren't they helping Gutterball?"

"Probably using the Akuma as a distraction to come after you again. If I hadn't seen them and broken off from Chat Noir and Ladybeetle, they would have taken you."

The bluenette knees started to buckle and Aurora scurried over so Marinette could lean on her for support. "You're in no condition to transforming again and since I don't see your kwami hovering, I guess that means he's too weak to do the job."

A groan from Marinette's purse confirmed it. "I can't help them and I know you're injured, but right now you're the only one who can help end this situation quickly."

Marinette reached into her purse and withdrew a small box. "Aurora Beauréal, this box contains the Bee Miraculous, with the power of community. I am bestowing it to you as the Great Guardian to use it for the greater good. Do you accept this Miraculous?"

Startled by what Marinette said, Aurora needed a second to compose herself. "Yes. I promise to use the Miraculous only for good." She took the box and opened it up revealing a beautiful comb and Pollen.

"Greetings my little worker. I am Pollen and I am your kwami. Once you say the magic words I will transform you into a hero. Your power is Swarm, calling upon a large swarm to trap your enemy.

Then all you have to do is inject your honey with venom and stick it on your target slowing them down long enough to take the akumatized item. Since you are injured your wrist will be affected by the transformation and possibly make it worse. Do you still wish to continue?"

Aurora nodded as she slipped the comb in her hair. Pollen told her the magic words and in a calm voice, Aurora said, "Pollen, Stinger Engage!"

The magic of the transformation was warm and she could feel her imagination coming to life.

Her outfit was a u-collar black skin tight suit with a sharp yellow V forming starting on the abdomen and went down to her waist. Her sleeves were long and yellow and went down to her palms leaving the fingers exposed.

On the mid-thigh of her legs were two golden V's. Two yellow boots with black V's on the rims covered her feet. Her mask was all black and covered the top half of her face.

Her blue eyes were bigger and brighter. Her hair was short and wildly puffed out with the comb lying flat against her head. Her weapon and bag of malleable honey were strapped near her lower abdomen.

"Call me, Rusty Bee!" she explained as she named herself after the endangered rusty patched bumble bee. "Stay here and rest. I'll be back soon."

Rusty Bee knew she couldn't stay transformed for long and using her left hand would be difficult so she decided to help from a distance. Using her trompo she was pulled across the city at a relatively good speed.

She finally reached the battle area and she saw Gutterball moving closer to her position. It was time to figure out what she should do.

"Okay, he needs to stop moving so Ladybeetle and Chat Noir can get close enough to find the possessed item. Next, he needs to be distracted so they can grab the item. Let's hope this works."

She pulled out some honey and injected venom into it. Smearing it on the bottom of her weapon she got into position and flicked it out.

The trompo hit the Akuma in the back of his left leg as the poisoned honey took effect. Rusty Bee recalled her weapon and touched the comb. "Swarm!"

Gutterball was soon screaming as he tried to run from the bees that kept swirling around him and some of them stinging him. It kept him distracted enough that Chat Noir was able to destroy his right bowling shoe releasing the akuma.

Ladybeetle caught the akuma, purified it, and the restored everything to normal. She caught a glimpse of Rusty Bee running away and smiled to herself. Even injured, Aurora knew the best way to help.

* * *

After their failure to capture Aurora a second time and forcing Hawkmoth to release an Akuma when he was not to be disturbed, earned Milana, Zulima, and Colt a scathing tongue lashing.

All three of them went home feeling very upset with themselves. This was their first real failure and it was breaking their hearts.

Milana was sitting in Lila's bedroom feeling downcast. Hinnda was sitting on her shoulder trying to cheer her up. "Everyone fails at something in their life. It doesn't make you feel good. It does motivate you too do better next time."

"This is the second time I let Tristan down. He was counting on us to complete the mission and once again we let an important person get away. I fixed my mistake with Alya, but why couldn't I fix this one?"

Hinnda shrugged her shoulders and said sometimes you couldn't fix something. What was important was not to give up. "Don't lose confidence in yourself. If you do, bad things can happen, including giving control of this body back to Lila."

Hearing those words Milana stopped feeling upset with herself. That monster was never getting her body back! She was right where she belonged, locked away in a cage so she couldn't hurt anyone with her lies and manipulations.

I should really check to make sure that Lila is still locked up. After lying down on the bed, she took a few deep breaths and went into a deep meditated trance to get back to her central soul room.

_Milana entered the central soul room and took a look around. Not much had changed. There were a few more quotes about liars on the walls and the light from the torches had gotten dimmer. _

_Grabbing a torch, Milana proceeded over to the nook Lila was trapped in. Thankfully the girl was still behind bars. The mirror that had shown Volpena's reflection had even more cracks in it. _

"_So my jailer comes to visit me? I could feel your emotions just now. You should get use to your failures. After all, you're nothing. You weren't even worthy enough to live," Lila taunted the girl. _

_Milana refused to be intimidated. She looked over at the torture devices. She walked over to the hand held ones. There was a scold's bridal, a tean-zu, and a picana. _

_Picking up the scold's bridal, she walked back over to Lila. "Where did you even learn about these devices?" _

_Lila laughed and replied. "You can find anything on the Internet. If lies and threats aren't enough, then using a torture device is enough to put someone in their place. _

_I believe that device would be perfect for you. After all, you couldn't speak and the iron framework would slowly put pressure on your head giving you the biggest headache ever. _

_Personally I would love for Marinette to be punished with the tean-zu. Let's see Ms. Goody-good sew when all her fingers are broken." _

_Angered by the complete lack of humanity her originator displayed, Milana focused the magic of her Disastrous and was pleased when the scold's bridal appeared on Lila's head. _

"_It's time for you to know what it feels like to be tortured by someone. You should use this time to reflect on your behavior and lack of empathy. Next time I come, I _might_ take that device off if you have learned your lesson." _

Over at Alya's house, Zulima had begged Nora to take on babysitting the twins today. She showed her the huge amount of homework that had been assigned and how she desperately needed to get ahead of it.

"Alright, since you did ask and showed me the amount I'll do it this one time. But if I'm busy with homework on a day I have to babysit the twins then you're going to have to watch them."

"Agreed, thanks Nora. You're the best!" Zulima scurried into her room and where Lobbo had already started arranging the homework by subject. "I can't believe I let my homework pile up. Failing to capture Aurora has jeopardized my grades."

"Considering you've brought Alya's grades up in certain subjects, it would look highly suspicious if you suddenly dipped back down. At least homework is a good distraction."

Zulima agreed with Lobbo's statement. She was still upset about failing Hawkmoth. She needed to take a step back and prioritize what was important now and not thing about the past.

"Lobbo, keep an eye on the door. I'm going for a quick check inside the central soul room to make sure Alya's still trapped. The tiny coyote nodded as the teenager let her mind drift away.

_Zulima was back in the news studio and hurried to the shelf beneath the international clocks. She took off the shelf and lowered it to the ground. There, still in the locked Plexiglass case was the tiny TV screen with Alya sitting down miserably inside. _

_She suddenly realized how light it was and stared out as anger built up inside. "You again?! Let me out of here right now! It's my body and I want it back!" _

_Zulima rolled her eyes at the dramatics Alya was displaying. "Honestly, what do you think throwing a temper tantrum will accomplish? If you were in control of your body still would you actually do your homework or focus on your blog?" _

"_My blog of course! I'm not that far behind that I can't get everything done quickly." _

_Zulima shook her head. "Quick and wrong you mean. Your schoolwork is more important than a blog. I should have made sure I was further ahead before going on that mission for Hawkmoth." _

_Alya growled before punching the screen and the cradling her hand as pain shot through it. "Whatever you're planning with Hawkmoth will fail. Good always triumphs over evil!" _

_Zulima pinched her nose. "Ugh, not only is that statement not true, depending on your perspective what you consider evil, might actually be right." She put the shelf back over the Plexiglass case and hurried out of the studio to get back to her homework. _

Colt was playing with Chris in the boy's bedroom. He was trying to be more engaging, but was still finding it hard to relate to the little boy. "So the catfishes fly through the air and descend on the city. What will the hero do now?"

"Robotic Destructor will pulverize the fish into tiny bits!" the little boy shouted in delight. His toy wacked the catfish toys to the ground. Once again Robotic Destructor wins! Thanks for finally playing the right way Nino."

"You're welcome Chris. So little man you need to start cleaning up your toys. Dad will be back from work soon and I need to get started on my homework. Do you think you can do that?"

"Alright," Chris whined unhappily.

Slipping into Nino's room Colt slid down to the base of the door as Sheller popped out. "You okay Colt?"

The boy shook his head. "We failed twice to do what Hawkmoth trusted us to do. My idea made our boss very upset. Luna lost her chance to be able to walk around in the world."

"Shush. None of those sad tears. No matter what you do there will be times you can't achiever your goal." The kwami patted the boy's cheek. "Right now you should focus on relaxing. Stress isn't good for your health."

Colt knew it wasn't good for his health in more ways than one. He strolled over to Nino's desk and found his headphones. Slipping them on him he attached them to his phone. Finding a soothing hypnotic rhythm he hid play.

The music was soothing and helped him fall into a deep sleep letting his get to the central soul room.

_Colt walked over to the door to the back room wondering if Nino had figured a way out of his locked office. Peering inside there was no sign of his originator. _

_With caution, he unlocked the door and head towards the office. Someone was pounding on the door trying to get out. There were signs that someone had been trying to bust the door down with no luck. _

"_Dude if you're there, please let me out! I've had enough of this office and want to go home." _

_Colt pressed his hand up against the door. "I can't let you out. I need to borrow your body for a bit longer." _

_There was a gasp followed by a flurry of pounding on the door. "No one body snatches Nino Lahiffe! I swear if you've hurt one hair on my family's head I'll kick you back to the Stone Age!" _

"_I would…never hurt your…family. I'm doing this… to save mine. Goodbye Nino." Colt walked away and remembered to lock the door to the back before returning to the waking world. _

"Feeling better?" Sheller asked when his wielder's eyes opened.

"Yes, I feel better," Colt replied a tiny smile on his face.

* * *

In the world of Huli Jing and Bumblebee, the two heroes were getting ready to testify on behalf of the victims of the Miraculous Force.

Since Alya's broadcast where Chloe admitted that the group intentions were to capture and torture akuma victims in order to create special armor which would have made French army the deadliest in the world.

It had been a slow going process with dismantling the group and charging individuals for specific crimes. Because of how slow things were going, many refugees had refused to come back to Paris until it was safe.

Huli Jing was leaning on her flute. "Do you think our testimony will be enough to convict at least Chloe's team for crimes against humanity?"

Bumblebee nodded. "At the least they'll be charged with several counts of assaults. With her confession, Chloe will go to prison. Maybe it will do some good for her."

He was still bitter about the path his childhood friend had taken and wished that somehow she would become a better person.

Huli Jing opened her mouth to comfort him when she felt a sharp pain running through her body. "Ah! It hurts."

Bumblebee reached out to help her when too felt a sharp pain go throughout his body. He wrapped his arms around him trying to ignore the pain.

A few minutes later the pain had passed. The two superheroes looked at one another wondering what had caused the sharp pain.

* * *

In the world of Belle Bleue and Ombre had just finished up their latest protective detail mission. Since the splintering incident, the police had come to rely on them to keep medical supplies safe from attackers.

"I'm glad there were no incidences this time. Hopefully, Hawkmoth doesn't rear his head again," Belle Bleue remarked.

"We've freed almost all the akumatized victims still under his control. It's only a matter of time before we free everyone, leaving him powerless," Ombre pointed out.

After they did that all the heroes had to do was figure out who had such a powerful bond with Ombre and Hawkmoth would be no more.

At that moment both of them clutched the heads. They felt like they were having a migraine and dropped to their knees.

They stayed like that for five minutes before the pain was gone. They looked at each other wondering if their migraines were a sign of something bad was going to happen.


	8. Portia Caquette

**The mention of the Rat Miraculous's power is related to my original idea for it. **

* * *

Marinette was getting very frustrated as she looked at her bulletin board. She had been trying to figure out how Hawkmoth was going reach his endgame and she felt the answers were just out of reach.

Wayzz sat on her shoulder as he looked at the pictures on the board as they reviewed what they knew so far.

"We know Hawkmoth is a proto-soul that somehow obtained the Butterfly Miraculous and is using it to keep himself anchored to this world. We also know the proto-soul world is dying," he pointed out to her.

Marinette acknowledged he was right. "We also know that he has three other proto-souls working for him actively. We also know they're connected to Bridgette and Felix if Hawkmoth's willing to work with proto-souls.

The question is who did the proto-souls takeover and how many are at his disposal? If he attempted to do the same with Aurora, he might have the entire student body of Collège Françoise DuPont at his disposal."

Wayzz shuddered hoping that wasn't the case. I hope he doesn't have the entire city of Paris's proto-souls to use for his twisted scheme.

His wielder refocused her attention on four pictures of stolen items that Hawkmoth had stolen. There was the prototype gravity generator, a crystal, an old slave leash, and lastly, an old flask.

"Why would Hawkmoth want these four items? I can't seem to find a connection between them and I have no idea what they have to do with saving the proto-soul world."

Wayzz pointed at the prototype gravity generator. "I'm not an expert at astrophysics I admit. What I do know is gravity plays an important part on both Earth and in space."

"You think he could be using the prototype to help reverse the situation with the proto-soul world?" The kwami shrugged his shoulders unsure if he was right.

It is the best guess we have had so far. Perhaps the other items are related to helping with the reversal as well.

She unpinned the pictures of the three items. They had been stolen from different museums and she had not had time to investigate the history of the items. "I know museums share exhibits with another. Maybe they do the same with information about the items."

Turning on her computer she wrote a short email to Alix if she had any information about the stolen items. She also attached pictures of the items so Alix could show her father and brother the specific items if they need to deep dive for information.

"That's one item taken care of. Hopefully, Alix can fill us in on why Hawkmoth wants those items."

"It is puzzling considering he wants both Mireille and Adrien's Miraculouses to save his world. He knows about the price to have his wish granted. What troubles me about the thefts is that clearly, he's attempting something, perhaps searching for a way to avoid the consequences."

Marinette knew that was impossible. There was always a cost to using magic. The Miraculouses powers cost the Kwamiies their energy. Making potions cost rare ingredients and a person's health if they weren't made correctly.

"As far as we know there's no way to avoid paying the price of a wish. You can't give a person a wish without taking something from them."

Indeed, Wayzz thought to himself. We also don't know how Bridgette and Felix managed to can control over their originators to leave a message for me and Plagg. "We need more clues to help solve the puzzle. Perhaps, the Miraculous Book has the answers we seek."

"I'll check again. I might have missed something. Right now, I have to go downstairs and help with the bakery. Come get me if Alix email's back while I'm working."

Baking bread helped Marinette relax and rest her mind. She had been making bread with her parents from the time she was a little girl. Simple muscle memory took over as the chemicals of her brain flooded the teenager's mind making her happy.

After she finished rolling out the dough she shaped it and then put it in the oven to bake. She repeated the process several times as she hummed to herself.

Her mother smiled. "It's nice to see you joyful today. Lately, it seems like you've been angry or upset every day. Is something on your mind?"

"It's nothing to worry about. I'll figure it out eventually," Marinette replied hastily. She didn't want to spoil her good mood.

Sabine looked at her questioningly for a moment before going back to watching the counter. Whatever was going on, she couldn't force Marinette to talk about it.

Tom had heard the discussion. He was also worried about Marinette. He'd seen the news about Hawkmoth's new minions helping him out. They were a strange bunch.

He had heard a few words drift down from his daughter's room when she was having a private conversation with Wayzz. He admitted he didn't understand what a proto-soul was or why she was worried about a wish.

All he could do is try to help her figure out the answer to whatever problem she was dealing with. "Did you know that your grandfather got so upset with me changing one ingredient in his bread recipe he didn't talk to me for years?"

Marinette arched an eyebrow and stared at her father, wondering if he was joking with her. Would someone stop talking to someone over a bread recipe?

Tom chuckled seeing his daughter's expression. "It's true! Your grandfather Roland is so traditional it drove a wedge between all of us. It was only after the memorial services for the city that he apologized for being too stubborn to admit that traditions grow and change with each generation."

Dad's right. Traditions are wonderful and it's important to honor them. Just not to the point you can't accept something new to make it even more special.

A lightbulb went off in her mind. "I just remembered I haven't finished my civics homework. I promise to help bake more bread tomorrow," Marinette called out as she scrambled back upstairs to her bedroom.

Wayzz was surprised when his wielder popped back into her bedroom so quickly. "Alix hasn't sent a response yet. Did something happen downstairs?"

"Dad gave me an idea. Hawkmoth wants to save his world and he needs the Miraculouses to do it. What if he's using a different spell to make his wish come true to lessen the effects of the wish?"

Wayzz's antenna perked straight up. "Of course, why didn't we see it sooner? There is more than one way to have a wish fulfilled. Those items might have magic inside them. The magic that could fulfill parts of his wish without paying a price!"

"Now we really need Alix to get back to us as soon as possible."

* * *

Across the city and in the townhouse, Tristan Agreste was reading the salvage Miraculous Book pages once more. Next to him was a large pad of paper where there was a checklist on it.

Looking up from the pages, he would occasionally mark something off on the list. He was also muttering to himself while Nooroo watched.

The poor kwami was exhausted from having to keep up the transformation for the last few days. He needed to eat, and more importantly, bathe, because being inside his Miraculous so long made him feel disgusting.

As he swallowed another spoonful of yogurt he stared at his master worriedly. Tristan wasn't an unkind master even though he was using the Miraculous for evil purposes.

When his Miraculous had been pulled through the portal and into the proto-soul world by accident, he had been very thrown by Tristan's appearance because of his resemblance to one of his Keepers, Gabriel Agreste.

Upon learning more about Tristan he felt an empathic connection with him and his desire to save his world. He also mourned the death of Tristan's wife due to him having to give her more magic then she could handle to save those who remained in Neo Paris.

Tristan had never blamed Nooroo knowing the kwami had done all he could to try and protect his wife. When his master asked him to help the newly formed Kwamiis understand their roll he had done so without any force.

Indeed, Tristan and his family were very impressive when it came to intelligence and ingenuity. He just wished those two traits were not being used to perform a ritual that could end all existence.

Tristan finished his checklist and looked up at Nooroo with a grin. "Nearly all preparations for the ritual are complete Nooroo. Neo Paris is almost completely restored, and thanks to the gravity unit, the proto-soul world has stabilized, making it able to hold onto cosmic energy longer. Soon there will be enough to start expanding the universe again!"

"I'm impressed by your efforts, Tristan. Have you finished fixing the portal yet?" Secretly, Nooroo hoped he hadn't.

He was very disappointed to hear that the portal was almost fully upgraded. With the quintessence crystal powering the portal, it was only a matter of time before living matter could pass through it.

"Once the upgrade is finished then all we need are the Ladybug and Black Cat Miraculouses so we can use the wish to bring all the universes together as one, before using the ritual, to edit the world as my fellow proto-souls see fit. Finally, the proto-soul world will be safe and fully alive again."

"How do you plan to deal with the cost of the wish? If you successfully join the different versions of the universe as one, do you know what the cost will be? It could be the proto-soul world itself."

Tristan shook his head. "I'm preparing for many different scenarios. I have full confidence that I have created enough contingency plans to handle whatever happens."

The man walked over and touched the top of the case that contained the slave collar and leash. He could feel the faint pull of magic on the item. He was lucky Artemis had sensed the power inside.

He would need to use its power to help with getting his wish granted. His minions were already preparing themselves for the next stage of the plan. They had learned from their mistakes with Aurora/Luna.

"Come Nooroo. We could both use a short nap before we get back to work on preparing the proto-soul world for its rebirth." Reluctantly, the kwami followed his master.

Brothers and sisters, please figure out what is going on before it is too late to prevent this apocalyptic disaster.

With his goal nearly within reach, Hawkmoth worked all through the night after taking a nap for just thirty minutes. He barely remembered to eat and bathe himself before he was back to monitoring the model or fine-tuning his portal.

When his minions reported to him the next day, they did not comment on their boss's scruffy appearance. They also did their best to ignore his malodorous body odor.

"As you know I have nearly finished preparations for achieving our goal of saving our world from disappearing. I will need all of you to assist me in completing the preparations.

Make up any cover stories you need, because I want each of you to come here after school gets out. If you can't, then get here as soon as your obligation is concluded. Our world is counting on us to save it and we're running out of time. Can I count on you?"

"Yes, sir!"

* * *

Two days passed and Marinette was waiting anxiously for Alix to appear before class started. Her friend had texted last night that she would be bringing in the research she had collected and Marinette was fretful to find out the details of the stolen items.

Inside her purse, Wayzz was also doing his best to stay calm. With each passing day, he grew more concerned about how much progress Hawkmoth and his cohorts had made.

I fear by the time we know everything he'll be launching his final attack the poor kwami thought to himself.

Finally, Alix arrived in the classroom with five minutes to spare. She hopped over to Marinette and catching her breath. "Sorry Marinette, I would have been here sooner if my brother would have shut up for five minutes. Here, I hope this information helps you with your secret knowledge clothing line."

"Thanks, Alix. You don't know how much I needed this."

The punk girl gave her two thumbs up. "I can't wait to have one of your new shirts so I can punk it out. It will drive Jahile crazy!"

Marinette didn't have time to look at the information until lunch break. Adrien had to cancel their lunch plans because of the last minute photo shoot and he had an extended fencing practice after school.

She and Wayzz were back in her bedroom as she reviewed the particulars of the items taken. The first item she reviewed was about the rose quartz crystal that had been taken.

According to the research, it was an ordinary crystal. It was noted that the crystal was suspected to be rose quartz because its refractive index and density were almost identical. There was a small difference in numbers.

Some gemologists argued that it meant the crystal could be a new mineral, while others asserted the crystal was still well within the range of rose quartz.

Another peculiar thing about the gem was its energy field was tremendously strong for a quartz crystal. Another reason some gemologists wanted to classify it as a new gem.

Wayzz studied the picture and came to a startling conclusion. He didn't know how he missed it before. "This isn't rose quartz. Its concentrated quintessence!"

Marinette blinked a few times upon hearing that. She recalled one of her lessons with Wayzz explaining what quintessence was and how it connected to magic. "Isn't concentrated quintessence very rare?"

Wayzz nodded. "Tremendously rare. The scientific community had no idea what they found because they dismiss crystal therapy as being a pseudo-science. Given the size of the crystal, it could be used as a powerful energy source for powering several machines."

If Hawkmoth used a machine to get from the proto-soul world to ours, which he probably did, because he's physically here, then this stone would help him open a gate between our worlds once more.

It was a disturbing thought as she turned her attention to the second item. It was a slave collar and leash. A long time ago, these had been created for nobles and slave owners, to control their favorite "pets" in public.

"How barbaric! I can't believe someone would use such a horrible device," Marinette stated. "According to legend, items that were created to cause harm to an individual are thought to be saturated with the energy of the victims."

Wayzz nodded and explicated that several magical items came to be in existence because of this process. "It's possible that this device, can magically make the person who's wearing the collar, do whatever they want when someone is holding the leash."

The Great Guardian shivered as her mind conjured up worst-case scenarios if Hawkmoth or his associates manage to force one of the Miraculous wielders to wear the device.

The third and final item, the ancient flask had tons of research on it. The flask was from the time of Mesopotamia. The cuneiform writing, according to the experts, possibly represented "power" and "water". No one had been able to translate it.

"Wayzz, can you read this?"

The turtle kwami gave half a shrug. Cuneiform wasn't a language he was well versed in. Still, he gave it a try. Studying the picture intensely he tried to figure out what the flask might have contained centuries ago.

"My best guess is this flask was used to carry elixirs from one place to another. I can't be entirely certain, but we could be looking at an early version of a potion container."

Both of them knew if this container had stayed intact for all these centuries, there was no doubt any potions put into it would be safe. That includes the most dangerous potions which needed special containers to prevent leakage.

It appeared that Hawkmoth, was planning on using the items, to help gain control over a Miraculous wielder, and with a potion, to force them to use their powers in a way that would help save the proto-soul world.

After pinning the information to her soundboard, she went up to her bed and carefully freed the Miraculous Chest. Opening it, she removed the fox and peacock Miraculouses.

They glowed brightly as Trixx and Duusu appeared in front of her "Marinette!" they both exclaimed as they tackled her as they hugged the life out of her face.

The girl giggled as they tickled her skin. "Okay girls, okay girls calm down!"

The tiny fox and peafowl apologized and levitated away. Their eyes sparkled with wonder as they waited for the Great Guardian to speak to them.

"As you know we found a match for Pollen. While her wielder can't fight directly at the moment, she has been a big help. We've discovered that Hawkmoth is planning to open a gateway between this world and the proto-soul world, so he can force Ladybeetle and Chat Noir, to combine their powers to save his world."

The two tiny Kwamiis looked shocked about hearing this. Even though Hawkmoth had good intentions it didn't give him a free pass to destroy another world.

"You need our help to stop him. This is getting rather interesting don't you think Duusu?"

The peafowl nodded as fluffed her feathers. "Can you tell us about our new wielders please?"

Marinette started to reply only to freeze in place. The Kwamiis looked at one another and waved their hands in front of the girl's eyes. They didn't move at all. Concerned, Wayzz floated up to the bed and placed his head against Marinette's chest.

"Her heart's still beating and you can tell she's breathing. I don't know why she's in a catatonic state."

* * *

_PT Marinette materialized inside her soul room and gulped. Chat Noire and Mariposa were half in their windows and half out! She had never seen anything like this before. _

_ "CN! M! What happened to you do two?" PT asked as she pulled the two girls out of their windows and leaned them against the bench in the room. _

_ Chat Noire coughed a few times before shaking as if she was a leaf falling off a tree. "I…I… I was in the library with Alya. We were discussing what we thought Ms. Bustier would cover in our next test. _

_ Unexpectedly, I started coughing dreadfully. I remember I coughed up a tiny amount of blood. I started to lose consciousness when I heard a yell from the table Nino and Adrien were studying at._

_ I think I saw him coughing, but I can't remember. Everything goes dark and I found myself here." _

_ Mariposa's eyes appeared to be glossed over and her skin was paling at a disquieting rate. "Adrien and I, were having lunch with some of the noble families and it was suddenly too hot and I couldn't see. I must have passed out because now I'm here."  
_

_ They both got sick at the same time. If they did, then did my other souls get hurt as well? Pushing that thought to the back of her mind she checked them over. _

_"I don't have a clear picture of what is going on. Stay here until you recovered enough to return to your worlds. I'm going back to mine to get some answers."  
_

* * *

Marinette came out of her catatonic state, startling the Kwamiis as she blinked her eyes furiously. "I didn't mean to frighten you three. I was just in my central soul room. CN Marinette and M Marinette were stuck halfway in their windows. They told me they had been in a lot of pain before they passed out."

She explained further about what she suspected and the Kwamiis were in an agreement. The pain her other souls felt had to be related somehow to Hawkmoth's attempts to save the proto-soul world.

"We can't doddle anymore. Fill us in on what we need to know so we can get our wielders helping you ASAP," Trixx stated in a rather fearful voice.

Sabrina and Nathaniel were walking back to school after having lunch with Sabrina's father. While Officer Roger was okay with the relationship between the two, he felt it was his fatherly obligation to intimidate Nathaniel every time they met.

Nathaniel clutched his sketchbook tightly as he felt goosebumps appearing on his skin. "Why does your dad have to twirl a pair of handcuffs every time we meet up with him? It makes me feel as if I'm a criminal out on parole."

Sabrina shrugged her shoulders. "He's always been like this and he's grown even more protective since the incident with…Chloe." Her eyes got a faraway look in them.

Chloe had been evil and had used Sabrina like a battery, but a small part of her still wanted to believe that the human part of Chloe had been her friend.

Would their friendship had been different if Chloe had been fully human? Would Chloe had still treated her like her minion making her do everything or could have it grown into something more where they were true friends?

Sabrina knew she would never have the answers she wanted. That it wasn't healthy to dwell on them. She had tried before to let these thoughts go and yet they remained.

Maybe one day I'll be able to get rid of these feelings, but not today. Realizing Nathaniel was staring at her, she reddened furiously. "Sorry, I was lost in my thoughts. I didn't realize I was being rude."

"I like it when you turn red. It compliments my hair," Nathaniel gently teased her. He smirked as her face went even redder. He leaned in to kiss her on the cheek when both their phones let out an alert.

Pressing the alert, their phones instantly brought up a news feed of who was today's Akuma.

"This is Nadja Chamack. I'm reporting live from the streets of Paris. We're outside the corporate offices of _Gabriel_. Ten minutes ago Gabriel Agreste's well-known right handwoman, Nathalie Secord, was akumatized into Catalyst.

This villainess appears to have the ability to increase the power of whatever or whoever she chooses. Right now she is helping Hawkmoth's associates; Artemis, Trickster, and Lockjaw, as they attempt what appears to be an abduction of the famed designer."

Both students instantly worried about Adrien. They didn't know if he was there with his father or somewhere safe. Hopefully, wherever he was, he had the sense to stay hidden.

They both thought that was a good idea for them as well. They hurried back towards the school so they could get in the safety bunker. As they powered walked back to the school a shadow passed over their heads.

When they looked up it was gone. Just then something wrapped around their legs and they were pulled into an alley. They started to scream then stopped as they saw Peridot Turtle holding the end of her meteor hammer that she had used to pull them into the alley.

"Apologizes for dragging you over here, but I needed to talk to you both without anyone seeing us together." She released the two teenagers.

The stood up and brushed themselves off. They then looked at the superheroine wondering why she wanted to talk to them.

"As you know, Hawkmoth has increased his ranks with his helpers. We believe they are part of a larger plan to achieve Hawkmoth's goal. He intends the save world he came from by destroying this one."

"Hawkmoth's from another world?" Nathaniel blurted out in alarm.

"He wants to destroy Earth?" Sabrina shrieked.

Peridot Turtle brought a finger to her lip indicating they should be quiet. "I don't have time to explain everything, but yes, Hawkmoth is from another version of Earth which is dying, and he hopes, that by using the powers of Ladybeetle's and Chat Noir's Miraculous to make a wish, he would save his, at the cost of our own."

While overwhelmed by the news, they both remained calm as they wonder why Peridot Turtle was telling them this. "If my team is going to defeat Hawkmoth, then we need more help. We have already chosen a new heroine, but she has to attack from a distance at the moment."

She reached into her dimensional pocket and pulled out two small boxes holding them out to the two teenagers, who took their boxes respectfully.

"Sabrina Raincomprix and Nathaniel Kurtzburg you two have been chosen to become Miraculous wielders of the peacock and fox respectfully," Peridot Turtle told them.

Watching their jaws drop she continued with her speech. "Sabrina, the peacock Miraculous has the power of Healing. With it, you can heal both physical and emotional pain, while also protecting the injured.

Nathaniel, the fox Miraculous has the power of Illusions. With it, you can trick your enemy and defeat them without endangering yourself.

If you choose too, you can use these Miraculouses to become heroes of Paris and use your powers to stop Hawkmoth and his allies. You will be charged with protecting the Miraculouses and not telling anyone about your secret. Can I trust you two with this duty?"

"We're in," Nathaniel replied as Sabrina nodded. They both opened their boxes and watched in fascination as Trixx and Duusu appeared before them.

The girls gave a quick and precise tutorial about who they were and how to use their powers the best. Nervously, Nathaniel slipped the necklace over his head as Sabrina put on the pin.

"Trixx, Tail Up!"

"Duusu, Fan Spread!"

Peridot Turtle watched the blue and orange magic sparkle and twist around the young couple. Unlike her transformation, they seemed a bit more relaxed and enthralled by the whole process.

She looked at Nathaniel's costume first. He was wearing an orange tracksuit with the jacket opened revealing a white shirt with black collar form-fitted to his chest. His track shoes were black with orange flames on the side.

His red hair went past his neck with four white braids on the sides of his face. A large half black and half orange mask covered his eyes and half of his face. He held the flute in his dominate hand as the Miraculous swung lightly on his neck.

Sabrina's transformation was stunning. She was wearing a peacock blue off the shoulder flapper style dress, with a dark green belt and fringe on it. Her tights were also dark green and her dress shoes were peacock blue.

Hear hair was darker and braided into two interlocking circles on the back of her head. A blue coronet with green feathers sat on her head. She had a blue domino mask over her eyes. She wore wrist length blue gloves with green feathers embroidered on them. She held her fan out as if she couldn't believe it was there.

"You two look amazing. Do you have names for yourselves?" Peridot Turtle asked politely.

"Call me Foxboy."

"I'm going by Hera."

Congratulating their names, the two new heroes followed the senior one as they headed towards the fight.

* * *

Artemis stood in front of Catalyst keeping her protected so no one would break her possessed item. Her eyes stayed sharp. If someone came to close she would shoot an arrow at them.

Catalyst had already boosted her powers so she had been able to jump high enough to fire a quiver full of arrows at the news helicopter's canopy. They got the message loud and clear. They had returned to the studio.

Lockjaw was assisting her as he quietly stood a few feet from her. Every so often he would use his retractable grappling hook to snag a weapon off and officer and crush it to pieces.

That left Trickster, who was toying with the Gorilla. She had already taken down the security team with ease. Now, she was up against an opponent who was a lot faster than he looked.

The Gorilla swung his fist narrowly missing Trickster. She twisted out of the way as his other fist swung at her. She dove to the side and cartwheeled down a few steps.

Getting right side up, she saw Gorilla was charging her again. Spying a banner announcing an upcoming line, she jumped up and snagged it.

As she hung there she used one of her senbons to slice the ropes holding the banner up. If fluttered down on top of the bulky man, who had not been able to stop his momentum, and got tangled up.

Dropping down on top of the bulky man, Trickster stabbed the man in the neck with a senbon needled. He instantly went still. She climbed off him and saw Gabriel Agreste looking at her in horror.

"You…killed him," the man whispered in shock.

Trickster huffed angrily at hearing him speak. "He's not dead just paralyzed for a good half hour. Unlike _certain_ individuals when I give my word I mean it."

She kept talking as she treaded assuredly towards the businessman. It was clear the fashion mongrel was not used to being on the receiving end of someone using intimidation tactics.

"I _always _think about the consequences of my actions. I don't want others to _suffer_ because of my _selfish_ actions. I don't _abandon family and friends to save myself!" _

Clearly, this girl is angry at me for some reason, but I can't think of any instance I might have encountered her. "Why are you after me? I haven't done anything to you or Hawkmoth."

Trickster rolled her eyes and waved her hand saying semantics didn't apply here. "Hawkmoth wants words with you and he's waited a long time to talk to you."

She dashed forward to grab the man when she blocked by a black-clad body. She growled as she saw Chat Noir standing in front of Gabriel Agreste in a very protective manner.

Hearing the familiar whizz of yo-yo string, Ladybeetle appeared standing on top of the entrance to the building. Standing next to her was Rusty Bee.

There was a clunk sound and she looked behind her sawing Peridot Turtle arriving with Foxboy and Hera. Instead of being afraid, Trickster let out a howl. "Finally, I've been waiting for something exciting to happen."

Ladybeetle narrowed her eyes at the villains and the Akuma. She suspected that Catalyst's tablet was the possessed item because of how tightly she was holding onto it.

Hopefully, a show of force will cause them to back down. It's not good for Rusty Bee to stay transformed for long and I don't want inexperienced newbies being caught up in a long fight.

"You're outnumbered and it's obvious without your backup you would be dropping to the ground. Surrender now!"

Trickster snorted loudly. Lockjaw appeared to be holding in a belly laugh while Artemis started chuckling. "We're not as winded as we look. Catalyst! Show those newbies what you can do. Everyone else, Plan L!"

* * *

Catalyst nodded and held her palms outward towards Hera and Foxboy. They became charged with energy and she released the buildup at them, causing the trio to scatter in different directions.

Lockjaw's weapon shot out and grabbed ahold of Peridot Turtle's left arm and pulled her back towards him. Expanding her swimming flippers, the mentor to the heroes managed to get free.

She tried to get back to Hera and Foxboy only for Lockjaw to block her at every turn. The message was clear. If she wanted to get back to the new heroes, she would have to go through him first.

Rusty Bee had joined Chat Noir in protecting Gabriel Agreste from Trickster. "Nice to meet you for real this time Chat Noir," Rusty bee told him.

"Same here bee. We need to be careful, she's deadly up close."

"Lucky, I'm a long-distance fighter at the moment," Rusty Bee replied. Winding up, she released the trompo. It spun across the ground before a tiny rock sent it up in the air, where it dinged off the entrance sign and hit Trickster right in the chest causing the villainess to sway on her feet.

Chat Noir lunged out with his baton and tripped her up. She fell down two steps but managed to avoid serious injury. "You do know coyotes eat house cats for dinner right?"

With an incredible burst of speed, she tackled Chat Noir to the ground. They rolled all around each trying to crush the other's hands.

Gabriel choked back a scream as he saw the coyote themed villainess bite his transformed son's cheek before he managed to throw her off him. Parental instinct took over and he tried to get up to run over only to find himself unable to move.

Rusty Bee noticed that Mr. Agreste had been getting ready to help Chat Noir only to inexplicably freeze at the last moment. She hurried over and grabbed the man as she carried him to the entrance of the building.

"You need to stay inside where you'll be safe sir. We'll restore your assistant to normal shortly." Pulling some honey out of her bag she rubbed around framework preventing the doors from opening.

With a flick of her wrist, the trompo wrapped around the stair rail and pulled her back into battle.

Foxboy jumped out of the way of another energy discharge from Catalyst. Before, she was enhancing the villainous trio's powers. She could also de-power devices if they came into contact with her energy discharge.

The newbies had learned that fact after dodging one of her attacks and it fried the electrical systems of a nearby car. "Give me your Miraculouses. Hawkmoth has urgent need of them."

"I think we'll pass," Foxboy replied. He dove behind a full-size sculpture of Mr. Agreste that stood on the first set of stairs to the entrance. An electrical discharge shattered the statue into tiny pieces.

Before Catalyst could take another step a feathery fan with sharp edges hit her upside the head. The Akuma turned and saw Hera holding the fan spread out as she got into a fighting stance. "Why don't you do us all a favor and de-power Hawkmoth?" she called out challengingly.

"I serve Hawkmoth, not you," Catalyst coldly replied as she built up another discharge. When she was about to release it she started getting pelted in the back by sharp stones.

Losing focus, the discharge was pulled back inside of her. Foxboy was grinning. He had been using his flute as a bat and striking broken pieces of the statue at her.

"Insolent pest!" She punched at the hero only for her to fall through the illusionary image. "What?"

She was kicked on both sides by her foes. Getting up, she started rapidly firing smaller discharges as her foes did their best to block each attack with their weapons.

"I can keep this up forever, but how long until you two crash?" Catalyst said as she sneered.

While this was happening, Ladybeetle and Artemis were once again locked in battle. Artemis was firing another round of arrows, which Ladybeetle deflected with her yo-yo.

Recalling the yo-yo she tossed high into the air latching it around a nearby rail to an outdoor balcony. She let herself be pulled up to get a better look at the scene.

Lockjaw and Peridot Turtle were still fighting yet it was clear Peridot Turtle had him on the ropes. Catalyst was being pushed away from the villains by Foxboy and Hera so hopefully, they could destroy the possessed item soon.

Chat Noir and Trickster were locked in battle. Rusty Bee was circling the two of them, waiting for a chance to use her power without harming her partner.

Her ears alerted her to someone running up the building towards her. Flipping up onto the balcony she started twirling her weapon to create a shield.

Artemis jumped onto the balcony and smiled. "I'm glad to see that your mentor finally decided to release the other Miraculouses. They're going to be needed."

"For saving your world while destroying mine in the process." She brought a hand up to cover her earrings. "You're not getting my Miraculous!"

"I'm not after you're Miraculous," Artemis informed her. Holding her weapon behind her she whispered the last part of the sentence. "I'm after _you." _

The bow released a small arrow. It bounced off the building, a tree, then a lamppost, before piercing Ladybeetle's right shoulder. The superheroine let out a cry of pain drawing everyone's attention.

"Sincere Innocence!"

The same feelings as before enveloped the heroine distracting the girl from the pain in her shoulder. She didn't feel Artemis picking her up and carrying her away.

Knowing that was their cue, Lockjaw and Trickster, used their powers.

"Cautious Preparedness!" The giant coyote outline knocked Chat Noir and Rusty Bee to the ground before smacking them into the building.

"Quiet Obedience!" The power struck Peridot Turtle stopping her from pursuing him. Foxboy started to go after him when Hawkmoth withdrew his akuma from Catalyst.

He caught an unconscious Nathalie in his arms as Hera came over to see how she could help the young woman. They couldn't believe they had lost their Paris's symbol of hope.

* * *

The closer the trio got to the townhouse, the more Ladybeetle struggled to get out of Artemis's arms. The girl's power was weakening the closer she got to returning to normal.

"I could use some help here!"

Lockjaw came over and wrapped the heroine up with his grappling claw. It would hold her for a few minutes until they got to the townhouse.

With a minute to spare, the trio reached the townhouse and hurried into the entrance hall. Hawkmoth was waiting for them and was holding an enchanted jar in his hands.

Artemis placed Ladybeetle on the ground before dropping her transformation. Trickster and Lockjaw did the same.

Ladybeetle's eyes tried to lock on them, but they quickly jumped on top of her holding her down. She struggled to get them off, but they held her firm.

Kneeling, Hawkmoth removed both earrings. In a flash, Mireille found herself gazing up at her enemy's masked face as he slammed Tikki into the jar and closed the lid on her.

"TIKKI!"

"MIREILLE!" The tiny kwami tried to phase out of the jar, but she couldn't. Not even her creation magic could undo the spell on the jar.

Her eyes widened as she saw who the trio of villains was. Lila, Alya, and Nino! No, it was their bodies, but not their souls.

"Who are you really?"

"My name is Milana Rossi. These are my friends, Zulima Cesare and Colt Lahiffe. I'm sorry that I hurt your wielder, but we needed her to help save our world."

The trio stood up and Colt and Zulima held Mireille tightly as she was sandwiched between them. They walked off with her towards the church section.

Tikki screamed for her wielder worried what they planned to do to the sweet girl.

"Milana, get the leash ready for Plan C, while I get our little guest settled."

The Italian girl nodded and scurried away. Hawkmoth smiled at Tikki and head up the stairs towards his lab.

Inside the church area, a weakened Mireille was handcuffed to her proto-soul, Portia Coquette's pod. The girl inside was nearly identical to Mireille except for the fact her hair was long and she had two beauty marks near her eyes.

"Since you won't help us Mireille, its time Portia to take control," Zulima whispered as she injected a tiny amount of sedative into the teenager.

* * *

_Mireille was frightened. Everything was dark and cold. She was trapped in the void once more. "No, no, I don't want to be here again!" _

_In an instant, she found herself in her bedroom. She felt safe and secure in her room. Everything was the same except for having a scrapbook lying open on her nightstand.  
_

_ It was open to a page showing four pictures. There was one of her just being herself and another showing her as Ladybeetle. There was another picture of herself only this time she was holding hands with Celeste-Xun as they both smiled happily. The last picture showed her wearing what could either be a mouse or rat costume. _

_ "When have I ever worn that outfit?" she wondered out loud as she traced the photo._

_ "Another version of you will wear it very soon," Portia said as she stood in the doorway. "I admit, I'm impressed you have the potential to wear two different Miraculouses. Creation and innovation. What a unique combination." _

_Mireille scurried off the bed and stood her ground as she faced Portia. "I'm not going to let you take over my body."  
_

_ Portia tsked at her. "I've already taken over your body. I just wanted to say hello. I hope you enjoy living in your bedroom. Because you're never leaving it again." _

_ She has to be bluffing. I can take her. Mireille charged Portia intent on kicking her out. _

_Portia yawned and sidestepped out of the way. As Mireille's momentum carried her forward, the other girl snagged the back of her shirt and tossed her onto the bed.  
_

_ Restraints popped into existence keeping trapping Mireille on the bed. She struggled, but couldn't break free. "I installed those a few weeks back when Hawkmoth was trying to figure out your identity. _

_ All I needed to do was shove you on your bed to activate them. I have to go now. Can't keep the others waiting for Ant Lioness." _

* * *

Portia opened her eyes and asked in a standoffish tone if her guards could release her. Rolling their eyes, they released her as Colt handed her a pair of earrings shaped like an adult ant lion.

Floating next to her was greenish-blue kwami who somewhat resembled an ant-lion. "I'm Atta and I'll be your kwami. Are you ready to transform."

"Been ready for weeks. Atta, Power Up!"

In seconds a greenish-blue tight-fitting dress appeared on her body, going translucent past her knees with the hem ending just above her ankles. Black tap shoes covered her feet.

On the back of the dress, two pairs of wings appeared. One set act like a bow going down her back. The other set went up creating a delicate lace-like collar. She had short black gloves and was holding a staff with two huge pincers on the end.

On top of her head was a headband with black antennae with circular nobs on the end. A full-face blueish-green mask covered her face. Ant Lioness looked down at her costume very pleased by the look.

"It's time for this queen to get her pet cat back." The others chuckled along with her. One Miraculous down, one more to go.


	9. Adrien Agreste

**One more chapter after this.**

* * *

The heroes couldn't believe they had lost Ladybeetle to the villains. Even worse, they couldn't pursue them right now. Even though they hadn't used their powers, the Kwamiis were drained of energy after so many fights lately.

They had no choice, but to retreat to safety for now and come up with a plan to save Ladybeetle. Despite the risk, Peridot Turtle decided they needed to regroup in her bedroom.

They dropped their transformation a few blocks from her house. Nathaniel and Sabrina were very surprised by the identities of the other heroes. Marinette gave them a look which said they would talk about it once they got to her bedroom.

They entered the bakery and waved at her parents. When they saw Adrien they stopped the group in their tracks. "Adrien! Thank goodness you're all right. We heard on the news the latest Akuma attack was at your father's corporate headquarters. Are you alright?"

Adrien nodded. "Father made me hide in his office. After the attack, I was allowed out. I was stunned to hear that Nathalie was the Akuma. What troubles me the most is the fact the villains took Ladybeetle. I hope she's alright."

Sabine and Tom were also very worried about this. They didn't know everything about the Miraculouses, hearing bits and pieces about them when Marinette was talking to Wayzz in her room.

The whole city did know Hawkmoth was after Ladybeetle and Chat Noir's Miraculouses. Whoever the girl was, they hoped she was still alive and that their daughter would figure out a way to rescue her.

"Because the attack was against him and Nathalie got akumatized for protecting him, he thought it would be better if I took refuge in the bakery because the villains are less likely to attack here."

Tom assured him if any of the villains came here looking for him they meet the end of his rolling pin before he let them harm anyone. The kids giggled as the image popped into their minds.

They proceeded to head up to Marinette's room while she fetched some snacks for everyone. Upon her return, she set the snacks down and locked the trap door so they wouldn't be interrupted by her parents.

As soon as everyone was settled and the Kwamiis were scarfing down their snacks, she let out a sigh and focused on her team. "Nathaniel and Sabrina, I thank you for accepting your Miraculouses and you shouldn't feel bad that you were unable to stop Ladybeetle's kidnappers.

What they did caught us all off guard. I do believe that Ladybeetle, who is Mireille Caquet, is alive. I also believe that she is being held prisoner by either Hawkmoth or her proto-soul."

Nathaniel was fiddling with his hands as he tried to find the words to say. "First, thank you for saving our city from a demon Marinette. I still find it hard to believe you're the mysterious Peridot Turtle.

I'm glad that you trusted Sabrina and me by giving us Miraculouses. I want to help any way I can. Could you start at the beginning please?"

"Also what is a proto-soul and why does Hawkmoth want Adrien and Mireille's Miraculouses so badly?"

Marinette and Adrien gave their new teammates the cliff notes version of everything. How the last Great Guardian died and left everything to Marinette, including information about the Miraculouses to help her in her new role.

They gave more details about why Hawkmoth was releasing Akumas and why he wanted the Miraculouses so badly. They explained about souls, central soul rooms, and proto-souls.

They wrapped it up by explaining how Hawkmoth had recruited his trio and why he had stolen the items. It was a lot to absorb and to their credit, the teenagers were able to process the new information quickly.

"If Hawkmoth is after Adrien's Miraculous wouldn't it be better to hide it for now?" Nathaniel pointed out.

"Unfortunately, Plagg is our best chance of finding Mireille and Tikki. Even if Adrien relinquishes the ring temporally, we waste valuable time trying to rescue our friends and get the Miraculouses back on a wild goose chase."

Aurora asked if there was a way to locate Mireille's soul and help her retake her body. After all, she had managed to keep Luna out of hers.

Marinette was not sure if it was possible to do that. Her souls had never spoken about being able to go between two different soul rooms. Heck, they barely managed to figure out a way for her and Adrien's souls to communicate with each other. It only worked because they were soulmates.

Sabrina suggested that they could perhaps narrow down Hawkmoth's location to a single arrondissement if they looked at the police reports. If they looked at all the places Akumas had popped up, and then figured out the timeline of how quickly the person got akumatized, in theory, they could locate what neighborhood to search.

"Do you have access to all the reports?" Adrien inquired.

"I memorized the ones my dad showed me when we were discussing the family tree project. The LadyNoir blog would have a calendar of dates when Akuma attacks happened."

Aurora brought up the blog on her phone and worked with Sabrina to establish an approximate location and time of the akumanzation. Marinette and Nathaniel were sticking pushpins on a map of the city while Adrien used his physics to figure out which direction the akuma had come from along with their speed.

They all stepped back from the map and the Kwamiis looked at it. "Hawkmoth's comfort zone is this arrondissement and the other two close by. That would make sense considering how far an akuma can travel without losing the connection with their master," Trixx stated to everyone assembled.

Pollen looked at the pushpins and started doing a bee dance, helping her find a pattern in the mix of directions. A few minutes later she tapped arrondissement which spiraled in front of the one they were currently in.

"The Akumas are coming from this arrondissement. I'm certain of it."

Wayzz stated that was in the general direction Marinette had sensed Hawkmoth's spiritual energy coming from.

"There are a lot of houses in that neighborhood. I know a few of them are not in the best condition. Perhaps Hawkmoth is hiding in one?" Duusu suggested.

"If Tikki's in that neighborhood, then I'll find her no matter what!"

* * *

Now that they knew where they should search it was time to rescue their friends. Knowing it would be reckless to all leave from Marinette's room, her guests left and went in separate directions before transforming.

They all met up on the school rooftop. Peridot Turtle gave them a pep talk. "Remember to stick together and help one another out. If one of you finds Hawkmoth don't engage until everyone's there."

As the group made their way into the suspected arrondissement, Chat Noir noticed something strange going on the streets below. "Stop! Was there supposed to be a march scheduled for today?"

The others shook their heads and they all peered down. On the streets below, a huge number of people were marching down the streets. Each of them recognized somebody in the crowd.

Hera gasped as she saw her dad plodding along down the street next to Andre the Ice Cream Man. They bumped into each other but didn't say a word.

Rusty Bee almost didn't recognize Nadja Chamack because she was wearing casual clothes instead of her announcer outfit. It must have been her day off.

Foxboy gripped his flute tightly as he saw Alix and her brother Jalil walking together. It wasn't natural to see Alix and Jahlil walking together making sibling gestures with one another.

Chat Noir was relieved that his father, Nathalie, and Gorilla were not among the multitudes of people. He was highly distraught to see his fencing teacher walking down the street without his usual equipment.

Peridot Turtle's heart felt heavy as she saw Ms. Bustier and Ms. Mendievel stepping on each other as they too marched along. "Why are all these people marching?"

Peering closer, Foxboy got a good look at Alix and noticed her eyes seemed to be glazed over. She was muttering something, but he couldn't make it out. "Chat Noir, can you hear what she's saying?"

The boy listened closely and repeated the words as he heard them. "We're coming to serve you Ant Lioness." He was visibly upset. "I think this confirms Ladybeetle has fallen. It's no coincidence that a new ally for Hawkmoth pops up the same time Ladybeetle disappears."

Peridot Turtle nodded in grim agreement. She thought about Mireille's core traits and compared it to what they were seeing below. "If Ant Lioness is Mireille's proto-soul, then her personality would have to be very outgoing while being adept at influencing others to do what she wants. So maybe her power works on being charismatic and persuasive."

"Which means these people are being abducted so their proto-souls can take over them. I can't lose my dad like this!" Hera got ready to leap when Foxboy grabbed her wrist.

He could tell how much pain she was in. "Hera, we all have people we care about down there, but if we go charging in there is a good chance they'll attack us."

Rusty Bee nodded in agreement. "We need to separate one of the marchers from the group and learn what we can from them. After we defeat Hawkmoth everyone will be okay."

Peridot Turtle and Chat Noir agreed so Hera reluctantly squatted back down on the roof. Chat and Peridot started making up a plan to capture one marcher without anyone noticing they were missing.

The heroes dropped back towards the end of the marchers to find an easier target. Peridot Turtle's eyeballed the crowd below and then pointed at Mr. Ramier better known as Mr. Pigeon.

Thankfully, there were no pigeons around him right now so it would be safe for Chat to help out. He leaped across a few rooftops and used his baton to press the button to see if it was safe to use the crosswalk.

The DO NOT WALK symbol popped up and the marchers stopped. Chat gave the signal and the next part of the plan commenced.

Rusty Bee tossed her trompo and let it loosely wrap around Mr. Ramier's ankle. She tugged lightly on the string and managed to twist the man's foot just enough so he started walking in the wrong direction.

Foxboy played a bird call on his flute which helped guide the man closer to their location. Meanwhile, Hera had dropped a few feathers on the crosswalk going in the opposite direction. If the marchers came back for Mr. Ramier, then they would go away from the heroes.

Once the man was far enough away from the group, Peridot Turtle used her meteor hammer to drag the poor man into the alleyway.

"His spiritual energy is the same so Ant Lioness call doesn't work on a spiritual level."

Which meant her power worked on a physical level. Hera focused her energy on a single feather on the bottom of the dress. She remembered what Duusu said about being one with her to create a healing feather.

The feather flashed blue and the heroine plucked it off her dress and pressed it against Mr. Ramier's head. There was another flash and the feather melted inside him.

At once the man was alert and astonished to find himself in such an unusual predicament. "Mr. Noir, Ms. Turtle, can I inquire why you have tied me up and surrounded me? Was I an Akuma again?"

Chat Noir shook his head. "A new ally working with Hawkmoth was using some sort of spell to beckon certain individuals to this arrondissement. Could you tell us about your experience?"

The man shrugged. His experience was very limited. One minute he had been sitting on a bench by the Seine watching the birds fly by, the next minute an alluring voice entered his mind.

"It was a young lady and her image popped into my mind. She was dressed up like a bug of some kind and she was holding a staff with a pair of pincers attached to it.

She told me to meet her at a certain place. The image popped up in my mind. It's fading, but I think it was a townhouse and there was another structure attached to it. I can't remember what it was, but I know it was very large."

After thanking Mr. Ramier for his help and telling him to go hide, the five heroes continued to search for Hawkmoth's lair. The marchers had disappeared in the short time they had been talking with the man.

Chat Noir decided to get a bird's eye view to see if he could spot the building matching the description they had gotten. His baton lifted him high in the air as he gazed around.

When he turned his head northeast he spotted the marchers. They were lining up outside a townhouse that appeared to be attached to a church. Squinting he could just make out Ladybeetle, no Ant Lioness standing next to Hawkmoth.

"I've got a location! Their northeast of us by at least fifteen blocks!" He called down to the group. Clicking a button on his baton it shrank until he was on the ground again.

He explained what he saw and how Hawkmoth was standing there blazingly, not concerned at all he might be spotted. He pointed out while he didn't see the trio it didn't mean they weren't inside the building prepared to fight.

"We can't launch a frontal assault. There are too many people there and we don't know anything about Ant Lioness's fighting style. We should try coming in from the back," Peridot Turtle suggested.

"Hawkmoth's not dumb, he would know we would think of that," Rusty Bee pointed out. "Maybe some of us should go appear in the front." She added that he had to know there were five of them now.

Her eyes settled on Foxboy. They all knew the fox powers were based on illusions for mind, body, and heart. In the previous fight, he hadn't used any of his powers.

Foxboy knew what they were asking him. "I think I can succeed in creating an illusion of some of us. I wouldn't be able to keep it up for very long. So I have to be in the group that's attacking in the front of the townhouse. Who will be joining me?"

"I will and so will Rusty Bee. Chat Noir and Hera will approach from the back. Their powers would be the most useful in getting into the church section."

* * *

With a plan in mind, the group split up, each heading to their destination by different routes. Chat Noir and Hera's was longer because they had to go several blocks over before angling back to the townhouse/church.

Upon arriving on the rooftop across the street, Peridot Turtle, Rusty Bee, and Foxboy watched as the crowd started to form a line as Ant Lioness gave out orders. Hawkmoth was looking at the pommel of his cane and appeared to checking a list.

Peridot Turtle used hand gestures to direct where each team member should go during the distraction. She would take on Hawkmoth, while Rusty Bee battled Ant Lioness. Foxboy would be trying to get people away with the illusions beside him.

Standing up, Peridot Turtle shouted to gain Hawkmoth's attention. "I have to say Hawkmoth I'm impressed. I thought your lair would be an abandoned warehouse!"

Hawkmoth and Ant Lioness raised their weapons high, causing the procession to stop. The villain smiled when he saw the team altogether on the rooftop.

"What can I say, Ms. Turtle? I prefer comfortable surroundings instead of a drafty room." The man set down his cane and leaned into it. "You know why I'm doing this. Considering you're a _One_, you're the only person in this world that can truly understand the situation I'm in.

We don't have to fight Peridot Turtle. You could help me save the proto-soul world. End the dependency on originators to continue to exist. With enough magic, our Disastrouses can allow proto-souls to form soul rooms for themselves.

All it would take, would be _you_ performing the ritual and use your unique ability to control the wish. What do you say?"

Peridot Turtle closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths. Her enemy was practically begging for help. Yet, she couldn't ignore his actions in his pursuit which had endangered the city and its people.

Opening her eyes she replied to his question. "I emphasize with your situation. Perhaps, if you had asked my mentor for help at the start we wouldn't be here. I do want to help you."

She ignored the pain in heart at seeing the smile on Hawkmoth's face. He felt he had won her over. "However, I can't condone the methods you took to achieve your goal. We both know the consequence of making a wish and I refuse to let that happen. So I guess we're still enemies."

Hawkmoth's face became furious as he tightened his grip on his cane. He couldn't believe how selfish the Great Guardian was. "I wanted your help voluntarily, but it seems I have to get it by force."

He signaled to the villainess next to him. She raised her weapon even higher and called out. "Attack!" Instantly the people still outside charged at the building the group was standing on.

The heroes leaped down and engaged the enraged crowd. The battle had begun.

* * *

While the villains were dealing with the frontal attack, Chat Noir and Hera crawled across the scruffy yard in the back. Once they reached the windows, Chat Noir peered through a window.

His night vision let him peer into the darkened room. Instead of pews, he saw rows of cryopods. His eyes locked on to the closest cryopod and he was disturbed by what he was looking at.

Lying in the pod was a girl who resembled Juleka, but her hair was shorter stopping halfway down her neck. Her skin was a bronze color and her face was heart-shaped. She was wearing a pageant dress.

He turned his head and was able to see the pod on the right contained a person who resembled Juleka's mother. The one on her left held an emo version of Rose.

He did a quick headcount then squatted next to Hera. "I counted at least sixty-five cryopods alone in there. The ones I could see contained people who resemble our classmates and their families."

Hera tapped her chin. "Perhaps all the ones connected to, what was your proto-souls name? Oh, Felix, and his girlfriend are inside the church area. There were a lot more than sixty-five people marching so there have to be more in the house."

"We need to search both to see where he's keeping Tikki. Follow me." The two of them crept past two more windows before they found one that didn't have a cryopod directly under it.

Using his claws, Chat Noir made a hole in the glass that was large enough to stick his arm through and unlock the window. The two heroes slipped inside the worshipping area and carefully walked over the cables to the aisle that ran past all the cryopods.

They searched around every cryopod, but couldn't find any sign of Tikki. Cautiously, they entered the main house. Tiptoeing through the house, the pair made their way around the townhouse.

They peeked inside the first room they came across. It had once been a private reading room, but now it was filled with cryopods. Jagged Stone, Penny Rolling, and Clara Nightingale stood next to three of the pods, their wrists were handcuffed to the cryopods.

"They're standing by to been taken over. We have to find Tikki and fast," Chat Noir whispered. Closing the door they continued their search. After finishing with the first floor, they were going to head to the second, when they both felt something sting their necks and they went down.

* * *

Hera didn't know how long she had been knocked out, but she was surprised when she woke up that she was still transformed. She wanted to rub the grogginess out of her eyes only to discover her hands and feet were handcuffed.

Fully opening her eyes, she was surprised to discover she was tied to a chair. Hearing moans she twisted her head and was shocked when saw all her teammates save Peridot Turtle, were handcuffed and tied to chairs, still transformed.

Blinking her eyes Hera took a look around the room they were in. It appeared to be a lab. There was equipment everywhere. Two machines drew her attention instantly.

The glowing model and the powered up portal. She could feel the energy the machines were emitting from her seat. At the far end of the lab, she could see a door opened and going into another room.

She heard some moaning and looked back at her teammates. Foxboy was the one who moaned. Rusty Bee gave out a loud yawn and Chat Noir was shaking his head trying to get rid of the sleepiness.

"Team, wake up! We've been captured!" she hissed at the group. All at once, they all woke up and looked at their surroundings. Realizing what was happening, the boys started struggling to get loose.

"I can't break these cuffs. My suit should give me enough strength to do it," Chat snarled.

"I can't get any wiggle room with these ropes," Foxboy muttered as she futilely struggled against his bonds.

The other heroine saw Hera was confused by how they got captures so she explained. "We were holding our own for a short time and managed to get a few people away. Then somehow Hawkmoth appeared to combine his power with Ant Lioness.

The citizens' eyes went red and they were after us. We did our best to fend them off, but they were getting too close. Foxboy and I ordered Peridot Turtle to retreat. Hawkmoth specifically said he wanted her to direct the wish.

She didn't want to leave, but in the end, I forced her to leave by threatening to have my Swarm to sting her to death. Since she's not here then I hope that means she got away."

Before anyone could reply the door to the lab opened and in walked four people. Everyone's jaws dropped as they saw who was standing before them. However, Chat Noir nearly had a heart attack when he saw the man presumed to be Hawkmoth.

"Lila?!" Hera screeched.

"Alya?!" Foxboy gasped.

"I don't believe it, Nino?" Rusty Bee whispered.

Chat didn't say anything. He couldn't stop staring.

There was a knock on the door and Mireille entered the room dragging a severally battered and bruised Gabriel Agreste. His clothes had been shredded and he was missing his shoes. There were deep cuts all over his exposed skin and he had a massive bruise on his right cheek.

He struggled weakly as the other teens brought a chair over and they swiftly handcuffed and tied him up. He moaned a bit and tried to see through his half-broken glasses where he was and who had done this to him.

Hawkmoth glared at Gabriel yet he didn't say anything. Instead, he asked the teenagers if they had found Peridot Turtle. They had not and checked everywhere she could be. As ordered, they had left the girl's parents alone as he requested.

"She'll be back soon enough. Once she finished hunkering down and has a plan she'll pop out of her shell. Until then, we have other business to take care of."

Clicking his heels, he turned to face the heroes again. "I apologize for the rough treatment you all suffered, well, the heroes at least. I left you transformed so you wouldn't be in pain."

Folding his hands behind his back he introduced himself properly. "My name is Tristan Agreste." Noting how Gabriel flinched and Chat Noir look at his father in confusion, Tristan grinned.

"Oh Chat Noir, I'm not your father's proto-soul. I was the proto-soul of his younger twin brother, the one that died a month after they were born. I guess he never mentioned he was born a twin."

The cat superhero looked at his father imploringly wanting to know if that was the truth. Gabriel gave a half nod causing his son to flinch in surprise.

"Unlike my twin's proto-soul, I grew up to be a scientist. I was passionate about saving the proto-soul world from destruction. My proto-soul twin brother's passion lay in fashion and magic.

Together we came up with the proto-soul model and the portal you see over there. By working together we had discovered the Kwamiis. My intent wasn't to kidnap them. I only wanted to collect a few bits of their magical energies to form our version to power up the Disastrous."

Tristan gazed at his "twin" with anger. "Everything was set for the first test to collect the magical energy. Until my brother, who was a selfish, callous, and deliberate actions nearly destroyed everything I thought we were working for."

Milana picked a remote off the counter and pressed it. A large flat screen slid out from the ceiling and a video of that night played before their eyes. Pressing fast forward, more clips played.

How Tristan spent a week trying to fix the portal and you could see outside the lab windows watching as a dark void got closer.

Another skip and they saw security footage of people crowding around the house as Tristan and his family stood on top of the staircase holding the butterfly Miraculous in his hands with Nooroo hovering nearby.

Another skip and they saw Tristan transform for the first time and give his wife the tenshi and watched her become a champion. How she gave her life to save everyone who had been in the home.

"We came to this world after tracking the remnants of my twin's soul energy. He merged with this version of himself increasing his natural tendencies until he made you into a neglected and abusive father and boss. Judging by the look in your eyes, you met his essences haven't you Mr. Agreste?"

Gabriel looked down at the floor but didn't say anything. Chat Noir looked at his father wondering what he had seen.

Their attention was drawn back to the screen as they watched more clips about what had happened since his arrival in this world and what had driven him to the point for proto-soul takeovers.

The TV turned off and went back inside the ceiling. Their attention was drawn back to Tristan opened a locked drawer and pulled out the stolen flask.

"This relic has great power. Not only could it contain any potion no matter how dangerous, but it can also hold small amounts of magic," he informed them. "Enough magic to sustain my son and his soulmate until our business is concluded."

He tossed the flask to Zulima, who walked over to the group. Her kwami Lobbo flew out of her pocket. The kwami landed on the peacock, fox, and bee chanting in his strange language.

The magical jewelry glowed as a stream of sparkles seeped out of the Miraculouses. The three streams became one before entering the flask. The wielders started to feel weak and in pain as the magic was taken away from their suits.

After five minutes the spell ended. The wielders were still transformed only now they were experiencing the pain that Hawkmoth had mentioned earlier.

"Colt, could you please tend to our guests. I'll be right back."

* * *

Tristan was breathing heavily as he walked closer to his son's pod. Nooroo was adding a bit of his magic into the flask. "I'm positive this will work Tristan, but I don't know for how long."

"It will be long enough Nooroo. Occo, Drakko, are you ready?" The two Kwamiis nodded as they went inside the pods and powered up the two Disastrous. Their wielders' mental training had increased the health of their physical bodies, prepping them for this awakening.

Tristan poured the contents of the flask inside the pod's oxygen tank. Felix and Bridgette slowly breathed in the magic. Their bodies started twitching as the readouts on the pods showed signs of them waking up.

The tops of the pods slid away. The suspended animation gas was slowly dissolving. Ocelot Blanc and Indigo Dragon slowly pulled themselves out of their pods and took their first breaths of air in a new world.

Tristan's eyes watered as he walked over and gave his son a big hug. "I'm so glad that you're awake. I have missed your company so much!" He wiped the tears from his eyes and hugged his son even harder.

"It is good to see you as well Father. I have missed you as well."

Indigo Dragon cooed at the cute sight before her. She was happy to be out of the cryopod. She and Felix had feared after receiving an extra boost of energy from their Kwamiis, to possess their originators long enough to leave a threat, would prevent them from fully awakening when they received the kwami magic.

Speaking of originators, she didn't sense her originator in the townhouse. "Mr. Agreste, I can't sense my originator in the building. Were you unsuccessful in capturing her?"

Tristan nodded as Ocelot Blanc's eyes went wide. "Father if you go through with making the wish, you have no means to control the outcome. How are you going to manage to merge and edit the worlds if you don't have the Great Guardian and the other versions of herself?"

"Because she will be compelled to come to us. Not only will she try to stop us but we have her boyfriend, a _Two_. When I order him to bring his other versions here, she'll do the same and the bond between these two will force them to come together."

Indigo Dragon flashed a menacing smile. Once the proto-world was saved then she could eliminate her originator so she would never see her again. Ocelot Blanc was thinking the same thing as she saw the familiar glint in his eyes.

"Come, we still have a bit more prep work before we're ready to perform the ritual to allow us to make the wish." He stopped in his tracks and turned his head around to look at them. "Felix, Bridgette remember, no harming anyone unless I give the word."

The two looked at him blinking their eyes. "Why? I thought you agreed they had to pay for what was done to our world."

Tristan sighed. "They will. I intend to turn myself in for the crimes I committed after everything is settled. My motivations are in the right place, but my actions still harmed others. Unlike my twin, I _will_ take responsibility for my actions.  
Ocelot Blanc opened his mouth to argue when Indigo Dragon pinched him hard. He growled at her and she glared at him. After another minute they both calmed down and followed Tristan into his lab.

Chat Noir flinched when he saw his proto-soul walk into the room and eyeball him like he was dinner. Next to him, his father was looking back and forth between the two costumed cats trying to make sense of the world.

"Hello Felix, it's not nice to see you again."

"Believe me, Adrien, the feeling is conjoint. If you weren't needed for my father's plans, I would be tearing into you for what you did to me during the splintering."

Chat opened his mouth to give a scathing quip then shut it. There was no need to rile his enemy up. Doing so would only cause more pain in the future. If either of them had a future that was.

"It's time to get started on setting up for the ritual. Zulima, Colt, brief our new members on what they need to do next. Milana, you will be in charge of Chat Noir.

Felix, Bridgette, I need you to help me secure the model and portal. Portia, keep an eye on the prisoners until I need you."

"Yes, sir!" All of them transformed into their alter egos. It was heart wrenching for the heroes to see their friends become the villains they had fought.

Artemis picked up the leash and collar before walking over to Chat, who was now struggling even harder to break free while his friends and father begged her not use it.

"I apologize for doing this Adrian. I know this is wrong, but I don't want to cease to exist." She carefully placed the collar around his neck and making sure it didn't clip the skin.

She locked the collar and held onto the leash. The boy was still flaying about. "Chat Noir, please stop flaying." She couldn't see it, but Chat's eyes clouded over and his expression was blank.

Gabriel couldn't believe it. His son was now a slave to the villainess! "Release my son this instant or I will kill you with my bare hands!" The man blinked. He was angry, but he never would kill someone with his bare hands.

"Silence! I can't tell if it's you or the Gabriel who betrayed us speaking. I guess it doesn't matter now that both of you are fused." She was quiet as she untied Chat Noir before telling him to stand up.

She looked at the other heroes as if she was debating saying something. "Could you do something for me, please? I know you don't have any reason to trust me, but I want Mr. and Mrs. Rossi to know the truth about Lila.

I took over Lila's body the day after the splintering incident was resolved. My originator is a liar, thief, and can be clinically diagnosed with an anti-social personality disorder.

If you check her true diary, not the one in the top dresser drawer, but the one she put in the lockbox in the hole she created under the bed you'll find her real thoughts and trust me, there not nice."

Rusty Bee noticed Artemis signed the words, "closet" and "wall" when she said this. That alone convinced the blond that she was telling the truth about that one thing at least.

She promised herself if they managed to thwart the enemy and even save the proto-soul world from destruction, she would do that one favor.

Artemis walked over to the two machines as Ant Lioness kept an eye out of the prisoners. "Don't get any smart ideas about trying to free yourselves while I'm watching. Even if you do manage to get free and beat all our new soldiers you won't be able to save Mireille or Tikki for that matter."

"Where is she by the way? If you hurt her you'll be in a world of hurt," Foxboy grunted as he tried to sound intimidating. It was not very efficacious.

Ant Lioness replied the kwami was safe for now and once the ritual started they would see her. "We're prepared if Peridot Turtle shows up during the ritual. Hawkmoth is confident that she's nearby searching her copy of the Miraculous Book to find a spell or an object that can stop this."

A phone on the wall rung and she picked up. "Everything okay? The rest of the proto-souls know what to do? Okay, get back up here quick." She hung up the phone.

"Hawkmoth, everyone's in position downstairs for the ritual. Is the portal ready?"

"In a minute it will be. Bring the kwami over please."

Ant Lioness walked over to a small storage unit and pulled out the jar with Tikki inside. The little goddess was sitting on the bottom of the jar unable to get up after exhausting too much energy trying to break the jar.

There was half a cookie sitting next to her and she was refusing to eat it. "Tikki, you should have finished eating your snack. You should be concerned with your health right?"

Tikki didn't respond. Just stayed quiet as Trickster and Lockjaw entered. Without a word they went behind the prisoners' chairs and held them in place tightly.

The church bell rang and the building started to shake. Hera yelped in surprise and the others gasped as the roof above them split apart. The lab started to rise out of the townhouse until it was another two stories in the air! A small flight of stairs unfolded to allow access back inside the building.

Ocelot Blanc let out a strange laugh. "Only you would think it would be practical to have a retracting roof and elevator to push the top floor out of the house."

Hawkmoth frowned for a second. "It was a surprise for your mother's birthday. A stargazing deck all for herself. The gears and motors were damaged during the crossover so now it takes manual labor to make it work."

Clearing his throat, he reached into his pocket and pulled out the Ladybug earrings and handed them over to Ant Lioness. She put them on and opened the jar. "I renounce you Tikki."

Tikki flew into the earrings and she handed them back to Hawkmoth. Artemis stepped forward with Chat and told him to renounce the ring. He did so and Plagg was sealed inside the ring.

Chanting a spell in the language of the Kwamiis, Hawkmoth held the two Miraculouses together. They both glowed as the chanting went on and on. From time to time Ocelot Blanc and Indigo Dragon would chant as well.

* * *

Finally, the Miraculouses rose into the air and then slammed into each other. There was a burst of light and the two Miraculouses had fused in the shape of yin yang stone.

The item fell into Hawkmoth's hand. He clutched it close to his heart. He nodded at Artemis and she guided Adrien towards the portal. She commanded him to press his hand down on the genetic scanner at the work station.

The device read Adrien's DNA and locked onto the frequency of his soul room. It appeared in the portal. He was then ordered to step into the portal and summon all versions of himself using the power of the seven-pointed star that resided in him.

The villains all held their breath, hoping that the quintessence gem had fully stabilized the portal for organic matter. Adrien and Artemis stepped through the portal. There was a sizzle and zing before a zap. When everyone looked at the portal they could see Adrien and Artemis in there and she was giving them a thumbs up.

Thank the Kwamiis, it worked! Adrien summoned the star and blankly watched as the points traveled to the different tapestries and his other versions were pulled into the room.

They appeared to be shocked at being forcefully summoned. When they saw Artemis they opened their mouths to speak only for the star points to form into shackles as they were bound to the floor.

They struggled and tried to get up to no avail. They let out whimpers as some of their energy was taken from them and traveled into the model. Seven colorful portals appeared leading back to their versions of Earth.

This was the moment Hawkmoth had been waiting for the last several months. Holding the stone high in the air, he made his wish. "I wish that all the versions of the universe, including the proto-soul world, would merge and that, I or anyone of my choosing, can edit the merged world as I and they see fit!"

The stone glowed brightly as a burst of red and black light shot into the air twisting around each other. The beams surged into space and across the universe.

All at once the versions of the universe start folding into each other. Copies over copies until they were all pressed together as a one. All over planet Earth people ran in terror and screamed as the planet started having massive earthquakes.

People popped into existence that hadn't been there before. Buildings changed or crumbled. Nature appeared to be at war with itself. Atmospheric conditions worsened for minutes before stabilizing.

* * *

In Paris, the beam of light retracted back into the stone and it continued to glow only this time it was white. Hawkmoth tested it by pointing it at a new derelict building that had appeared. He imagined the buildings had been erased from existence.

A white light shot out from the stone and it wrapped around the building. There was the sound of static build-up and then the building erased itself. It was like it was never there!

Marinette watched everything from the windows of Master Fu's old bedroom as she clutched the Miraculous Book tightly to her chest. Wayzz was sitting on her shoulder and both had grim expressions on their faces.

Hawkmoth had gotten his wish, but they weren't about to give up on undoing it. No matter what it took they would save everyone and every universe from destruction.


	10. Marinette Dupain-Cheng

**Welcome to the end of not only this story, but this trilogy. I hope you all enjoyed it. **

* * *

Marinette looked out the window one more time and then closed the blinds. She needed to focus and call for help. There was no doubt if all the worlds she had been too had appeared, then so should the other versions of herself and the physical bodies of Adrien's other-selves.

She went down the stairs and saw her business was still intact and that her employees had vacated the premises as she ordered them to. She felt it would be a safe place to meet because the wards on the building had prevented the first part of the wish from stacking the buildings on top of one another.

"How are you going to ensure the others see the beacon without showing where you are to Hawkmoth? He's barely started the editing process and he'll send out search parties for you if you don't appear soon," Wayzz asked worriedly.

"I know that Wayzz. I plan to confront him, but without backup, it will be suicide. We need all the help we can get and that includes finding a substitute for Adrien to assist us. I just hope that Ladybug has her Chat Noir with her."

Entering the lobby of her business, she sat down in front of the receptionist's desk and started to meditate. Relaxing her mind, she connected with the spiritual energy inside her.

She pictured the energy inside her like a string and started to pluck it. She could hear the music echoing in her mind and soul. Calling out to her soul sisters. She plucked it a few more times and the echo got louder and louder as it called out.

A few seconds later, she felt the call resonate back to her. She sensed the spiritual energy of Master Fu and if Adrien calling back to her. Opening her eyes, she knew that her help would soon be arriving.

Standing up, she started moving some of the furniture in the waiting room to one side so everyone would have a chance to sit down and stretch themselves out. She prayed that everyone would make it here okay.

A minute later, Ladybug along with her Chat Noir and Master Fu, entered the building. The wards had been designed to keep out anyone whose spiritual energy was not on the approval list during crises.

"PT, I'm glad to see you. What's going on?" Ladybug asked as the two superheroines hugged each other tightly.

"I'll inform you when the rest of the group appears," she assured her. "Wayzz, could you go get the vegetable dyes I set aside upstairs. We're going to need a way to distinguish the Master Fu's from one another."

Turning to Chat Noir, she smiled at him. "Chat, can you come with me for a minute. I need to talk to you privately about something. LB, can you greet the others as they come in?"

They nodded and PT ushered Chat Noir into the stockroom to explain what she needed his help in. As soon as she locked the door she locked eyes with Chat Noir and stated, "I need you to substitute for my Adrien."

"What now?" Chat asked in a confused voice. "I hate to break it too you Turtle Girl, but I am one of a kind original whose heart belongs to My Lady."

Rolling her eyes, PT stomped her foot on his by "accident" when she leaned forward to get into his face. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you."

The boy huffed and muttered something before saying he would listen.

"Currently my Adrien and the rest of my team have been captured and are prisoners of Tristan Agreste aka Hawkmoth. He used my Adrien to summon his other souls so he could make his wish to bring all their worlds together as one.

My boyfriend is a _Two_ because I made him into one. According to the Miraculous Book, I can temporarily shift his abilities as a _Two_ to another version of himself as long as they share the same Miraculous."

Pointing to his ring she explained that if he took on these abilities temporarily, he could call the souls back to their physical bodies that would be arriving here momentarily.

"It's going to take the power of fourteen heroes to resolve this battle. A lot is on the line here Chat Noir. I need everyone to cooperate or else my Hawkmoth wins. So, will you help me, please?"

In the lobby, the others had arrived. The heroines and their Great Guardians had been carrying the limp bodies of the heroes before laying them out on the floor.

Having foreseen the issue with all the Great Guardians wearing the same outfit, Wayzz handed out the dyes so their shirts corresponded to the heroine in their world.

Ladybug was sitting next to R-Fu. He seemed to be enjoying seeing himself mentoring other Miraculous wielders successfully. The door to the stockroom opened and out walked PT and Chat Noir. She was surprised to see a seven-pointed star glowing on his right hand.

He pressed his hand over the heart of the other Adrien's repeating the words PT whispered to him. As he moved through the group, each one received the corresponding colored point.

Pressing his hand to his own heart, Chat Noir closed his eyes and focused intensely on the other heroes. He recalled meeting a few of them. His spiritual energy vibrated calling to the ones stuck in the portal.

A few minutes later, the other boys' eyes opened and they sat up. The girls checked over their partners as PT settled down next to Gui-Chel and G-Fu. Clearing her throat everyone turned their attention to her.

"I am glad to see all of you are here safely. We have a lot to discuss, but very little time to do so. I'm going to give you a brief update before we move on, but first I wanted to ask a question to our Great Guardians."

The masters all looked at her as she asked what they believed happened to their versions of Hawkmoth/evil beings. It was vital to know in the event they would be having to defeat more than one version of Hawkmoth.

The masters huddled together and talked it over. They reviewed what they knew about the parameters for the wish and what measures this Hawkmoth took to ensure nothing would interfere with his wish.

G-Fu spoke to PT. "Without firsthand knowledge of exactly what Hawkmoth added or changed to the ritual, we can't be certain of everything. However, since you've mentioned that your Hawkmoth is a proto-soul we are sure he took steps to prevent other versions of him/ other villains from interfering.

Most likely, they are trapped somewhere nearby and under heavy guard to ensure they stay put."

Most likely he using a huge portion of his recent recruits to help him with that PT thought to herself. Pushing that thought out of her head she gave her brief update about what was happening.

In turn, she learned about what happened to each team and what they had witnessed outside before coming here. Indeed it was a mess out there looked rather a hodgepodge.

"When it comes down to it, we are the only ones in the position to either undo this wish or makes things even worse should we fall and become Hawkmoth's slaves.

As demonstrated twice, when we work together and unleash the full power of our Miraculous, we can do extraordinary magic which greatly affects our reality. Hawkmoth wants to use me to control the editing process, which in turn means all of you would be forced to help as well."

Taking a deep breath she continued. "I have researched a few spells and want to discuss them with everyone so we can come up with the best plan to succeed. While our main goal is to undo the wish, our goal should be also to correct the underlying problem so this doesn't happen again."

"Which means we need to find a way to stabilize the proto-soul world and break the connection between originator and proto-soul correct?" Gui Chel asked. His counterpart nodded her head.

"None of you signed up to help defeat _my_ version of Hawkmoth, but I could use your help. If I can reclaim the Butterfly Miraculous then there would be one less Hawkmoth to deal with and we could eventually help each other defeat their enemies. Are you with me?"

Everyone nodded sending a feeling of relief through PT's body. Now it was time to figure out a plan. It was not an easy thing to do with people butting heads and the Great Guardians debating with each other, on whether or not they should use these powerful and dangerous spells.

* * *

It took an hour for everyone to agree and in that period of time, Hawkmoth had edit the entire arrondissement his townhouse was in. He was getting frustrated and on edge by the fact Peridot Turtle hadn't shown her face.

Which was why he was delighted when Ant Lioness reported that Peridot Turtle and her other souls, and surprisingly Adrien's other souls, were on their way and were right now dealing with some of the new recruits.

"They are currently fighting Lemmings-Heart, (Ice cream Andre), Komodo King, (Jagged), and Princess Mantis, (Rose). Should I contact them to back off?"

"Not just yet, merely tell them to slow them down for a little bit and then let them go so they can get here. Trickster, go downstairs and pick someone on guard duty that is non-essential for watching the other villains, to join us up here. After all, we want this fight to be fair.

Artemis, could you be a dear and fortify our defenses around our prisoners so they don't get caught up in the battle? Everyone else, please be on your guard our visitors will be arriving soon."

Back with the heroes, they were doing their best to defeat the recruits as quickly as possible to minimize the amount of energy spent fighting. That meant not using their powers or special abilities.

Malin and Bumblebee were caught up in trying to drive Lemming-Heart towards Huli Jing and Abeille Jaune so they could paralyze him. It wasn't easy.

"I will not be bested by a predator or pest! I'm too smart for that!" Lemming-Heart declared. He appeared to be dressed in a onesie that resembled a lemming. He twirled a chain with a ball connected to it nearly striking Malin.

"Watch the fur miscreant!" Malin barked at the enemy before leaping out of range of the ball and chain a second time. "You should be hiding under the snow cowering from me."

Lemming-Heart rolled his eyes and scoffed. "I never have nor will I ever cower to anyone. You will feel the intensity of my displeasure." He lowered his head slightly and charged the fox while bearing his teeth.

Malin didn't know which was to dodge the direct attack. Seeing his friend in trouble, Bumblebee slid across the rooftop and kicked out his left leg landing a hit on the proto-soul being's right hip.

"AH!" the man groaned stopping in his tracks for five seconds. He heard something coming down from the sky on him so he jumped back three times.

"Dang it, I missed him," Abeille Jaune bemoaned as she recalled her trompo once more. She had been trying to hit the guy from above with her weapon to disrupt his balance, but Lemming-Heart was faster than he looked as Huli Jing was learning.

Komodo King swung his massive tail forward, sending Teal Peacock and Chat Noir to the ground. As the supervillain whipped his tail around a second time, Conchillian and Gui-Chel flung their weapons at him only for them to bounce off his chest.

Komodo King yawned and patted his lips bored. "This is not what I was expecting when I took over my originator. I had anticipated I would have time to play my viola before having to engage in fisticuffs."

Gui Chel commented. "He certainly doesn't fight like a dragon."

"Sounds like the king is a royal bore," Chat Noir quipped.

"Believe me, he's got nothing on the real deal," Teal Peacock whispered to himself. Out of the corner of his right eye, he spotted Ombre and Mariposa sneaking forward just one level below.

Meanwhile, the rest of the girls were dealing with Princess Mantis. It was a well-known fact that female praying mantises were five times bigger than the males and she was now the exception.

She was twice as tall as the other heroines and twice as speedy. Already, she had nearly torn Peridot Turtle's shell off, followed by ripping Belle Bleue's scarf off her neck.

This set off Chat Noire, who launched herself on top off Princess Mantis and was using her sharp claws trying to slice open the outfit while Ladybug wrapped her yo-yo around the super villainess's insect arms and pull tightly on the string, struggling to keep the arms from opening up again.

"I could use a little help here!"

"On it!" Peridot Turtle used her meteor hammer in the same manner as Ladybug.

Even with her being dragged to the ground and Belle Bleue's fan striking the back of her legs, Princess Mantis wouldn't give up. "Your heads will roll so help me!"

PT and LB dug deep as it became harder to keep the arms closed. Chat Noire was thrown off the villainess and caught by BB. At that moment Princess Mantis managed to free her arms sending the girls crashing into one another.

The others had been sent hurtling towards the edge of the rooftop. Lemming-Heart, Komodo King, and Princess Mantis closed in on the Miraculous wielders believing they would get untold glory for capturing them.

That's when two large flitters of butterflies descend upon the villains. They swirled around and around disorienting the villains. They didn't see the wielders use the distraction to slip past and continue on their way to Hawkmoth's home.

Ombre and Mariposa were waiting for them patiently a few rooftops away. "Everyone okay? We sent our flitters as soon as we got a safe distance away," Ombre explained.

"You got us out of a jam, don't worry. We're fine and ready to have a throw down with Hawkmoth," Chat Noire stated while licking her lips in anticipation.

* * *

Back with Hawkmoth, Foxboy struggled to get out of his bindings. After Artemis created a makeshift shelter comprised of her arrows and a metal sheet she found stored the back of the lab.

Being a fox, he had managed to get the handcuffs off his wrists, giving him more freedom to work on undoing his binds. He gave a sideways glance at Rusty Bee. "Can you tell if my bindings are coming undone?" he whispered.

Rusty Bee leaned back on her chair slightly and then righted herself. "You've managed to untangle half of one rope. You need to do several more before there loose enough for you to slip out."

"How are Adrien and Mr. Agreste doing?" Hera asked as she leaned forward a little. Gabriel was trying to rouse his son, who still had the collar around his neck with the leash dangling just out of his father's reach.

Artemis's last command had been to sit quietly and do nothing until she came back to remove the device. Gabriel hoped that if a new owner took command of the leash, the last user's orders would cancel out.

"I'm fine child. I'm more concerned about Adrien and the damage this magical device has done to him," Gabriel snapped at Hera. He was becoming more unpleasant the longer they remained prisoners.

Outside the makeshift enclosure, the villains had formed a protective shield around Hawkmoth. They had been joined by Tanuki, (Kagami), who's Disastrous was a pinky ring. Her outfit looked exactly like the raccoon dog from which her villain name was derived from. Attached to her belt were mini bombs.

Ocelot Blanc's lips curled as his vision locked onto the approaching heroes. He bared his teeth when he spotted a _different _Chat Noir approaching. "I can't believe there's more than _one_ of him."

Indigo Dragon touched his shoulder. "Focus! You can rip him apart _after_ our world is fully restored," she reminded him.

Her partner relaxed a micro inch. He gripped his jian as he got ready to fight. The others did the same thing as Hawkmoth reminded them one last time they could mar them, but to not kill them, especially not Peridot Turtle.

Peridot Turtle halted the group as they came to a stop across the street from Hawkmoth. She scanned the street, noting how shiny and elegant it was. So he's reverted this to the area to its proto-soul world look.

"Stick to the plan and watch out for each other. Remember, what our goal is," she whispered to the group. The others gave her a subtle nod. Taking another step forward she called out.

"I have to say I'm impressed Hawkmoth. I didn't think you could control the amount of power your wish granted. Still, one neighborhood is not the same as trying to rewrite the entire universe. This needs to stop now!"

Hawkmoth laughed and clutched the stone tighter in his hands. "I think you're mistaken, Ms. Turtle. It is I who shall stop you." He slammed his cane down. That appeared to be the signal as the seven villains attacked.

In a pre-planned formation, the pairs broke apart, each one going after a different villain. Ladybug and Chat Noir were intercepted by Ocelot Blanc while Chat Noire got the jump on Tanuki before she could toss her first bomb, Conchillian hot on her heels.

Artemis was battle dancing with Huli Jing and Bumblebee. Trickster seemed to be enjoying herself as she targeted Abeille Jaune and Malin promising they were going to have a fun time with her.

Mariposa, Teal Peacock, and Ant Lioness were getting into a brawl, while Lockjaw seemed determined to defeat Belle Bleue and Ombre without any help.

That just left her and Gui-Chel dealing with Indigo Dragon, who was putting all that practice into use. She had stayed out of their reach waiting for the two turtles to make the first move.

Gui-Chel has taken a single step forward and she had used the opportunity to get in close and slammed the heel of her hand into his nose. It didn't break though his eyes teared making him unprepared when she slammed her knee into his chest. Lighting fast she grabbed the boy and tossed him over her shoulders.

She spun to slash him with her dagger, but Peridot Turtle used her meteor hammer to knock the weapon out of Indigo Dragon's hands. The villainous abandoned the weapon as she charged towards Peridot Turtle.

Only it was a bluff. To the female Great Guardian's surprise, Indigo Dragon stopped her charge, backflipped twice and snatched her dagger off the ground. Instead of going after Peridot Turtle, she shifted gears to attack Gui-Chel.

Fortunately, he was prepared and tossed something at the girl's face who slashed her dagger, cutting the small bag in half, releasing a powder all over her face.

She started to cough violently and then scratch at her face. The powder made her skin feel like it was burning. Sheathing her weapon, she used her gloved hands to wipe the powder off her face, giving the two turtles the chance to regroup.

Back with Chat Noir and Ladybug, the cat hero was forgoing his usual quips and puns as he fought to stay alive. Ocelot Blanc was an excellent swordsman and tenacious as he attempted to corner the door.

"Any ideas My Lady? We're losing ground here," Chat told her as extended his baton to block a sword strike coming at Ladybug. She grabbed the baton as they both pushed back hard.

Ocelot Blanc stood strong and kept pushing right back. He took a tiny step forward only to lose his footing as his shoes got stuck in a crack. While swaying Chat Noir swung the baton back, which Ladybug ducked under, before it came crashing into his side causing him to drop to his knees.

Ladybug started swinging her yo-yo around to form a shield as she pushed her partner behind her. "We have to stick with the plan. Just keep fighting and avoid being maimed by him."

"I HATE BLACK CATS!" Ocelot Blanc screeched as he stood up. His eyes were nearly black indicating the violence he hoped to inflict on these two.

Tanuki was fast and had precise aim no matter if it was with a foil or a bomb. She tossed a bomb at Chat Noire's feet and it went off disorienting her. As she stumbled about Tanuki tossed another one that went off midair, sending shrapnel at the cat heroine.

Conchillian jumped in front of his love and blocked the shrapnel with his cape. Thanks to the magic, it didn't shred. Flinging it back over his shoulders he let his yo-yo fly and the weapon wrapped around Tanuki's right ankle.

He yanked the string down and to the left. Tanuki's aim was off slightly when she threw her bomb.

Chat Noire, now oriented again, jumped on her partner's shoulders and swung her baton like a bat, sending the explosive into the air where it went off without hurting anyone.

Tanuki looked at her foes with a new twinkle in her eyes. "Such underhanded tactics. Perhaps you aren't as boring as I was lead to believe."

Mariposa was having a hard time as she blocked another strike from Ant Lioness's staff. Those pincers worked. Right now they were clasped tightly around her cane, trying to crush it.

"Butterflies are so fragile. It's no wonder you die out so quickly," Ant Lioness commented as she pressed the button on her staff to make the pincers tighten their hold.

"You forget that only the larva are predators while the adults love pollen and nectar as much as butterflies do!" she snapped as she freed her cane. At that second Teal Peacock came up behind Ant Lioness.

He swung his battle fan at an angle, to cut off her wings. Clumsily, Ant Lioness jumped up and hovered poorly. Antlions were not very skillful fliers. The supervillainess would have to rethink her strategy.

Lockjaw was doing his best in his battle against the heroes. He had already managed to take Belle Bleue and Ombre's weapons from them. Even without their weapons, the two heroes were shockingly good.

Belle Bleue undid her scarf and tossed one end to her partner. Ombre grabbed it and the two used it as a rope as they ran at Lockjaw. He was to slow and the magical scarf was stronger than it looked.

When it came into contact with his abdomen he was flipped over landed on his back. He struggled to get back up as the heroes came closer. Thankfully, he used his grabbling hook to pull himself upright.

Over with Artemis and Trickster, the girls worked together to push back the quartet of heroes towards the prisoners' shelter. The goal was to trap them as well to force Peridot Turtle to do as Hawkmoth had asked her to do.

Trickster weaved in and around as Huli Jing and Bumblebee tried to catch her. "I admire your persistence, but there's no way you're going to catch me!"

"Not to mention, my arrows always hit their mark," Artemis chimed as she fired another arrow at Abeille Jaune and Malin as they used their weapons to deflect the arrows.

Shooting out her trompo, Abeille Jaune allowed the weapon to cinch around one of the mechanical arms that were holding the lab up in the sky. Grasping Malin's wrist they zipped away from the next barrage.

"I hate playing around like this? Can't I use my powers yet?" Malin whined. His girlfriend hushed him.

"We have to stick to the plan. It's the only way we'll be able to stop Hawkmoth and restore everything to normal," she whispered in his ears. The blond hair fox frowned but didn't say another word.

Huli Jing let out a high pitched note from her flute causing their attacker to cover her ears. Bumblebee quickly buzzed over and whispered into the fox girl's ears, "Everyone is nearly in position. It is time to start phase two."

Hearing this, Huli Jing blew another high pitched note to get everyone's attention before she played an entire scale up and back down. That was the signal they had been waiting for.

The teams renewed their efforts to defeat their opponents. Zealously, they engaged their opponents once more. They got in closer as one member attacked and the other reached for the Disastrouses.

The villainous teens dodged the attacks and then used their weapons to capture both opponents. Within two minutes, all the partners were captured. Everyone, except for Peridot Turtle, was placed in a circular cage with the proto-souls kept their weapons on the, daring them to make a move.

Indigo Dragon dragged PT up onto the raised platform and tossed her towards Hawkmoth's feet. She then pressed the heel of her boot down on the girl's shelled back. "Not so tough and almighty now are you?"

"Indigo Dragon," Hawkmoth said in a tone that said you will not mess with me. Huffing, the villainous removed her boot but got one last kick to the side. She then stood at attention.

"I warned you this would have been a lot easier if you had just done what I asked," Hawkmoth reminded her.

Peridot Turtle lifted her chin then tilted it slightly as to gesture around them. Part of the sky had a purple dome over it. The further away you went from the townhouse you saw the differences with building stacked upon themselves.

There were empty streets with warning posters about Akumas and some with pictures of Asian Beetle asking for any information relating to her capture. Businesses with their windows bordered up against a plague.

Some parks looked brand new next to ones that were falling apart. Her school had scars from the damage done. You could hear the sound of the void waiting to return.

"Look around you Hawkmoth! Your wish is tearing apart the universes. There is no one alive who can fully edit the vast universe to fit one person's ideal world."

"We'll see about that," he chuckled as he formed an akuma. He walked forward as Peridot Turtle had struggled against Indigo Dragon's firm hold. He placed the akuma on her Miraculous and she froze.

"Peridot Turtle, I require your services. Allow me to enhance your abilities. Once enhanced, you will continue to edit the merged universes until the proto-soul world is stabilized."

"Of course Master Hawkmoth," she whispered. Nothing about her changed except her pupils had grown smaller. She stood up and followed the man over towards the portal and the model.

The model was currently showing how much of the proto-soul universe was currently stable in this merged world. The portal was still showing Adrien's soul room as well.

Peridot Turtle placed her hand on the consul and the portal switched to her soul room. Peering inside you could see all the windows had come together as one creating a mess of colors.

Hawkmoth helped her up the stairs and into the portal. He followed her and placed the yin yang stone in her hands. "You know what to do."

"Of course Master. I'm ready to begin." Once again her seven-pointed star, (heptagram), appeared on her body. The points started to blink and outside in the circular prison so did her other souls

Chat Noir felt his body heat up as he did the same with the other hero souls next to him. Soon they were all blinking in sequence, ready to use their abilities on Peridot Turtle's command.

Peridot Turtle held the stone out in front of her. She could feel the power inside and hear the faint voices of the two Kwamiis who had been forcefully bonded together.

Hawkmoth was ecstatic when the stone started shooting white sparkles in the air. This was it! Finally, all his dreams were coming true.

That's when Peridot Turtle smirked and shouted, "Start Phase Two!" and dropped to the ground.

* * *

Hawkmoth was caught off guard and was shocked when a lasso was thrown over his body and he was yanked out of the portal. He was pulled down towards the consul and his hand was pressed into the scanner weightily.

A huge white flash went off and when everyone could see again, they were all in Neo Paris and the merged universe was no longer surrounding them. Instead, they were fully in the proto-soul world!

Suddenly the six teenage villains found themselves staring at three old men dressed in different colored Hawaiian Shirts standing in front of the heroes. One wore orange, the second yellow, and the last one, (Gui-Chel's), wore green.

The green one had a magical staff in his hand. Speaking rapidly in unfamiliar Chinese parlance and the staff blasted the cage away while creating a large amount of smoke.

Y-Fu used the smokescreen to pass out seven tiny phials to each pair of teammates and one for Gui-Chel. "Hurry, pour half the contents on your Miraculouses before giving it to your partner."

"How many times can we use our powers before the timer goes off now?" Abeille Jaune asked nippily. The potion would boost the Miraculouses magic so they could use their powers more than once.

"You can use your powers four times before the five-minute timer goes off," Y-Fu replied hurriedly. While G-Fu was doing his best to keep the smokescreen going, but it wasn't going to last long.

O-Fu quickly handed each team two mini macaroons for one power-up, if they needed to use it. He hoped they wouldn't have to use them. Given the likelihood of what was going to happen next, there was a high chance they _would._

As the smoke cleared, the prisoners got a better look at what was going on outside their prison. Hawkmoth was struggling against Black-Fu, the one who had lassoed him. The old man was shouting something at the villain, but the wind carried the sound away.

Rusty Bee saw Peridot Turtle rushing over to R-Fu, was hiding behind the portal. That's when she realized someone was behind her cutting the bonds. "Hold still. I don't want to accidentally cut you," P-Fu whispered, his eyes stay focused on where he placed his knife.

"Can you tell me the extent of your injuries," Blue-Fu asked as he freed Gabriel. The man had several injuries and they needed to check out the head wounds.

"I don't care about me, help my son!"

"I don't understand, what's going on? Why are there so many of you and how come Peridot Turtle isn't under Hawkmoth's control?"

"It's a long story my dear peafowl, but it will have to wait until later. Right now, trust that we're on your side," P-Fu said calmly before returning to his work.

Peridot Turtle knew she could only stay hidden behind the portal for so long before she had to return to the skirmish. She tapped her foot anxiously as she recalled their planning session.

* * *

At the spa/massage, PT explained her plan. "I came across an advance spell in the Miraculous Book. The spell makes a person immune to the Butterfly's powers, but only for one day. I'm not advanced enough to use it. I was hoping one of you could perform the spell on me."

"Why do you need to be immune? I thought our goal was to retrieve Hawkmoth's Miraculous before restoring the universe to normal," Chat Noir asked curiously.

"That's the overall goal. To get into a position do that, I need to be close to him He wants me to complete his wish, but if I just walk up to him without any resistance then he knows I'm planning to betray him."

"You need a trap within a trap," Huli Jing spoke up. It made sense to her. Peridot Turtle had already said no before to his offer and if the slave collar was still around PT Adrien's neck, then the only way to control her would be to use an akuma.

Bumblebee was scratching his chin deep in thought when he pointed out there was a problem with the plan. "The second they realize you're not under his control his minions are going to attack you."

Abeille Jaune interjected saying that the teen villains would not if they were occupied with something else. Namely keeping them under guard.

Y-Fu had nodded in agreement. "To defeat an enemy you are unfamiliar with not only must you understand their strength, but their weaknesses as well."

Malin flashed a toothy smile and compared the group to a skulk of foxes. They needed to play around with their food before they ate it. A few of the people gathered rolled their eyes or looked a little sick at the comparison.

"What about the rest of Peridot Turtle's team? I'm sure they suffered some injuries and would need assistance being rescued."

"Belle Bleue has a point. We should also take advantage of this to check on the people in the pods. This merger and editing process could have damaged the pods and hurt the people inside," her partner remarked.

Mariposa stated that it would be best if the Masters took care of that with her partner adding that the entire group would need to have an edge if they were going to take the villain's by surprise once Peridot Turtle had the stone in her hand.

Gui-Chel stated he wanted to review the information about the wish to see if there was a way to use it for their advantage and what it would cost to undo it.

"With that information do you think you could save all the different versions of the universe?" Conchillian asked.

"Not to mention, free the teenagers from being possessed?" Chat Noire added gleefully.

Peridot Turtle gave a slight nod. She admitted she didn't know how to separate the joined Miraculouses. Ladybug asked R-Fu knew and he said that he had been instructed on how to release two Miraculouses apart when no one was using them.

With a plan in place, the group had prepared for the fight before heading out with everyone knowing what they needed to do and what signals to look out for each phase of the plan.

* * *

In the present, Peridot Turtle peeked out from behind the portal again. The battle had resumed and Hawkmoth was breaking free from the lasso around his body. "I need to get back out there. Have you finished the transfer?"

While R-Fu's job was to separate the two Miraculous, he needed to transfer some of the power into Peridot Turtle so she could finish the editing process.

Her gloved hands glowed white and she felt a prickling sensation in her fingers. R-Fu smiled and she knew the transfer was complete. She whispered good luck to him and darted out to take on Hawkmoth.

Whipping her meteor hammer forward she knocked Hawkmoth away from Black-Fu. The old man took the opportunity to skedaddle behind the portal to assist his counterpart.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" Hawkmoth thundered. They were back in the proto-soul world and he could see on the horizon on the edge of the city, the void was starting to reappear. "YOU HAVE DOOMED MY ENTIRE WORLD!"

"I couldn't let you paste cut, copy, and past the universes together claiming billions of lives and several galaxies because of your wish. There is still a way to save your world and restore things to normal."

"You're lying! If there was a way to do so I would have found it. All my efforts to save my world and for what? To watch it die in front of me?! If we are all going to die, I intend to get some justice for myself by making you watch as your world dies!"

He opened the top of his pommel and a large flitter of akumas flew out of the weapon and into the air. They were larger than normal akumas and they gave off an aura of death. "Attack."

The battles had resumed once again and this time they were a lot bloodier. Indigo Dragon and Ocelot Blanc were growling since the color-coded Fu's prevent them from getting to Hawkmoth.

G-Fu was fighting alongside his apprentice against Indigo dragon with only his old magic staff to help him. Blue-Fu and P-Fu were still working on saving the prisoners while Y-Fu and O-Fu kept the battles unconnected from one another by casting wards.

The renewed battles had been going on for ten minutes now. Indigo Dragon let out a roar! "DIE ALREADY!" she shrieked as she went after G-Fu with the intent to gorge his eyes out.

"Shell Guard!" Gui-Chel shouted as he jumped in front of his master to protect him. "I won't let her hurt you, Master Fu."

"Thank you, boy. We must defeat her before she causes PT harm."

Indigo Dragon laughed darkly. "My originator's going to face a lot more than harm from me. I'm going to pluck her soul right out of her and eat it for what she's done to me!"

She pressed the dagger harder against the magical force field. She poured all her anger and frustration as she managed to break through the field and nearly stabbed Gui-Chel in the chest.

G-Fu reacted on instinct as he raised his staff and made a sweeping motion. The supervillainess felt an invisible force grab her and then sweep her across their portion of the battlefield.

The gravity around her got heavier as it put more pressure on her, just daring her to try to get up. Adrenaline surged through her veins as she stood up and let out a bellow. "I DID NOT TRAIN IN MY MIND FOR WEEKS TO BE DEFEATED!"

She broke through the gravity field and hurled her dagger straight at G-Fu's heart. The old Guardian was taking his last few breaths and he couldn't do anything!

She was so shocked by what happened next that she was frozen in place. Gui-Chel, who was still _transformed, _called out Shell Guard one more time. The dagger struck the force field and the bladed _shattered_ into tiny pieces.

"That's not possible! How are you still transformed and using your power again? You shouldn't be able to do that at your age and skill level!"

"It helps when you worked together with so many Great Guardians helping you with full knowledge of what the Miraculouses are capable of," Gui-Chel remarked as he let the force field drop.

"Then I'll take you both out in one shot. Dragon Roar!" The high pitched roar filled the small battle zone and it echoed off the words twice as loud. Both males sank to the ground covering their ears as she advanced.

I'm going to take the Miraculous and that magic staff from them so I can use them to finally rid myself of Marinette Dupain-Cheng she thought to herself. She started walking faster knowing she could bust through the weak Shell Guard.

Without warning, she felt her transformation come undone. Drakko fell out of her collar and into her hands. Bridgette instantly felt exhausted and fainted from lack of energy, her hands still protectively holding her kwami.

Ocelot Blanc witnessed this and couldn't believe what he saw. He pounded at the ward over and over again, but it did not break. He was starting to lose his temper.

Ladybug, who was holding two lucky charms, a large fishing net, and a crochet hook. Chat Noir was ready to use his Cataclysm. He already used one earlier to disintegrated Chat Blanc's jian.

Whipping around the proto-soul villain lost all control of himself. "Instinctual Balance!" The two pieces of the yin yang symbol zipped through the air and it was on course to decapitate the two heroes.

"Cataclysm!" Chat Noir shouted as he obliterated one piece and then leaped at the second one, managing to destroy it before it hit Ladybug's head.

Springing forward, she tossed the fishing net over Ocelot Blanc, who got tangled up. Before he could start slicing through it, Chat Noir tackled the boy to the ground and did his best to keep him pinned.

Ladybug scurried over and used the crochet hook to pull the Disastrous off his neck, leaving an exhausted Felix Agreste curled under the net with Occo laying on his cheek.

With Tanuki, the girl was starting to waver. Chat Noire was using Feline Bluff and the terror she felt had her running towards the ward wall.

No, I can't let fear get to me! I'm not going to give in to some goody-goody. Time to cheat she thought to herself.

Tanuki turned around and smirked. Snatching five bombs off her belt she released them in a widespread wave. Instead of exploding, they released a thick gas making it impossible for her foes to see her, but she could see them.

Delighted, she marched through the fog towards Chat Noire. The heroine was coughing badly. The poor girl didn't realize that she was about to get a bomb in the face.

She reached out and grabbed the heroine around the neck and pulled her forward. To her surprise, it was a life-size cut out of Chat Noire! "What?"

"Warning Spots!"

Tanuki found herself trapped inside a cage of spots. This barely registered when Chat Noire darted in to use her Cataclysm to destroy her weapon belt.

The girl laughed in Tanuki's face before she swiped the pinky ring right off the villainess's hand. Kagami's body reappeared and she had a stunned look on her face, matched by her kwami who was laid out on her left shoulder.

"Tanuki's might be revered in Japan, but cats have all the luck there," the catgirl joked.

Her partner laughed at the joke before turning his attention back to his opponent. Reaching into his pocket, he retrieved a small pouch. Taking a pinch of powder out, he blew it into the soul snatcher's face.

In seconds the girl was sleeping soundly on the ground as the cage vanished. She wouldn't be harming anyone now.

Ant Lioness was starting to wish she had made her wings stronger. Mariposa and Teal Peacock had used their power up macaroons to gain access to their aerial forms.

Their costumes were now streamlined and slightly darker in color. On their backs, wings had formed. Mariposa's wings matched those of a purple emperor while Teal Peacock's matched his real-life animal counterpart.

(Fun fact: Peacocks can fly, but not very far!)

Mariposa was a natural flyer having used her flitter many times before to help her get around Paris. She dive-bombed Ant Lioness causing the girl to make a clumsy barrel roll.

"Give up your earrings and this will come to an end," Mariposa called out encouragingly as she flew faster after Ant Lioness. "You can't stay airborne forever."

"Watch me! I'm never giving up my Disastrous!" Ant Lioness started to fly up again, but this time Teal Peacock was above her. She tried to change course, but the hero called out, "Raging Call!"

One of her wings broke off completely and she started to drop towards the ground. Panicking, she flailed in the air and didn't register she was wrapped up in a Chrysalis save her head.

Teal Peacock caught her before she hit the ground and he flew over to his partner. She gently removed the earrings leaving a saddened Portia trapped as her originator was.

Lockjaw was trying to figure out what to do next. He currently was struggling to free himself from Ombre's grip. For a dude using the Butterfly Miraculous, he was certainly stronger than he looked.

Lockjaw continued to struggle, but Ombre wouldn't let go. "You're not going anywhere. BB can you please remove his Disastrous?"

Belle Bleue nodded as she held out her fan and pressed it up to Lockjaw's neck. "I don't want to hurt you, but I need you to hold still." With her free hand, she plucked the sweatband off his head.

Ombre finally released Colt, who just sat there quietly as he rocked Sheller back and forth. There was nothing else he could do.

Trickster was on the ground panting. She was fresh out of senbons and her feet ached from running around the small enclosed area trying to circumvent Spirit Guide foxes and a Swarm of angry bees.

The situation was made worse when Bumblebee managed to swathe the foot that didn't have her Disastrous on it. "This isn't how the story is supposed to end," Trickster moaned to herself.

"I'm afraid this is one time the fox bests the coyote," Huli Jing stated calmly. She bent down and pulled off the expose shoe. During the fight, she had used False Trail to confuse Trickster so she could get a good look at her foe's costume to identify what magical jewelry she was wearing.

She gently tugged the anklet off as Zulima started crying. Lobbo tried to comfort her saying she did a good job as any.

Milana had conceded to defeat when Malin and Abeille Jaune had tricked her into using her arrows on herself thus pinning her to the ground. She had handed over her armlet without a fuss. Hinnda patted the girl on her head. "You did the right thing by surrendering."

"I know I did, but that doesn't mean I'm happy about it."

* * *

Back with Hawkmoth and Peridot Turtle, the battle was in a deadlock. Both had cuts on their faces that were bleeding and it was apparent that was beginning to favor his left arm instead of his right. Meanwhile, Peridot Turtle was slowing down and she had nearly been injured several times now.

"There is still time to save the proto-soul world, but you have to surrender the Butterfly Miraculous."

"I will not be fooled again! Not by my twin, not be a teenage she-demon, and certainly not you!" He unsheathed the hidden sword in his cane and swung it hard.

"Shell Guard!" Peridot Turtle summoned her power. It wasn't as strong as normal due to her being so exhausted. She wasn't going to be able to keep this up for long. "Please stop! Don't become your twin brother by trying to take a life!"

Hearing those words, Hawkmoth paused for a few seconds. He had never wanted to be like his twin Gabriel. Was he turning into his cold-hearted and selfish brother?

While he was contemplating this, PT's team had finally been freed. While their Adrien was still dazed the rest of the team wasn't. Foxboy played his flute. "Spirit Guides!"

Two spirit guide foxes emerged from the end of the flute. Leaping into action they dashed across the roof and launched themselves at Hawkmoth. They latched their teeth on his arms and started to drag him down.

The man struggled to try to throw them off. When he started to get unbalanced, Hera used Regal Shimmer, having been told by P-Fu how to do it.

As Hawkmoth fell over, Rusty Bee released her Swarm and ordered them to take the Miraculous from him. Her faithful insects did as she commanded.

Tristan Agreste was on his back looking up as the bees dropped the Miraculous into Peridot Turtle's outstretched palm. Her fingers curled around the Miraculous protectively. Finally, her primary duty was fulfilled.

She bent down and held out a hand to Tristan. It was a tense standoff for a full minute before he took her hand so she could haul him up. "It seems you have won. I suppose you'll be undoing my wish now?"

The green clad girl gave a tiny shake of her head. "Not completely. I wasn't lying when I said I found another way. Ever since I figured out you were a proto-soul and knew what your plan was, I've been searching for an alternative way to help you."

The man stopped breathing for a second. "You weren't lying? You found a way to save the proto-soul world?"

She nodded her head. "You were right when you said I was the only one who could control this wish. It takes a _One_ to perform this spell, which is why it's only been used once before."

She looked past him as the others came over with their prisoners. They were all quiet and subdued after their fights. None of them were saying anything.

Peridot Turtle brushed past Tristan and kneeled in front of Bridgette. "I need your help if I'm going to save your world. Can you set aside our differences long enough to help?"

Hesitating, Bridgette looked at Felix silently asking him what to do. He gave her a faint smile. Having his permission she stood up alongside her originator.

Felix was then also told to stand up a join them along with Chat Noir. Even with Milana undoing her command on Adrien, he didn't have a Miraculous to assist in this process.

"Everyone, hold hands and form an infinity symbol. Think about all of us fusing again to become an angel and warrior once more. Let your magic spread throughout all of us."

Everyone took a step back as the sixteen souls linked hands. They concentrated very hard picturing in their minds what they had previously looked like.

As the magical energy started flowing each Master Fu felt the buildup of power merging with the power of the wish inside Peridot Turtle. Soon the teenagers were all lifted in the air and their colors swirled around them.

There was a flash and soon Angel Marinette and Warrior Adrien were hovering in the air. They pressed their hands together with their eyes closed. The magic of the wish twinkled between their hands.

This time the two melted into each other. The left side was female and black except for the white face. It was the reverse on the right side. Both eyes opened and the being before they took a look around.

It was almost as if the being was seeing the different layers of the universe. Clapping its hands together the being spread them wide apart unleashing pure quintessence throughout all the universes.

The powers of creation and destruction joined with the power of illusions, community, to heal, inspire, and protect every single part of the multiverse. The merged worlds were pulled apart and restored to perfect health.

The proto-soul world received a bulk of the quintessence power as it stabilized the proto-universe. Gone were the magical black holes sucking up all the energy of life. Earth became whole again as the people received their soul rooms. The connection to their originators was snipped and they were finally their person.

The yin-yang stone in R-Fu's hands heated up and then split into the two Miraculouses. It also freed the souls trapped in their bodies as their proto-souls returned to their own.

Finally, the magic finished and the being returned to being sixteen teenagers. They were all very weak and had almost no energy, but they were alive and smiling. The universes had been saved!

* * *

Over the next several hours' everybody involved was healed and the proto-souls woke up and left their pods finally free. Apologize and good-byes were given and Tristan Agreste prepared to turn himself over to the police after he had finished dismantling his portal.

Peridot Turtle returned the powers of a _Two_ to her Adrien as everyone went back to their worlds. It had been a long and difficult journey and yet the youngest Great Guardian had succeeded in her goal.

She knew there would be many more adventures ahead and heroes would still be needed. For now, she would enjoy the company of her friends and family happy to exist in a world of many souls.


End file.
